American Dragon: Way of the Fire-Breathers
by srebak
Summary: Jake Long is finally back & he's ready for some new adventures & experiences. This includes meeting up with some new allies & facing off with some new villains, all while being backed up by some old friends & allies, & dealing with some old enemies of his in the process. Also, he'll be learning quite a few new secrets about the ways of the dragon, old ones too. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**Episode One** – And so the Fun Begins

 **Disclaimer:** I Own Nothing

It was the last full week of summer vacation in New York City, and in one household, no one knew that better than a young Asian-American boy named Jake Long. He knew that these were the last days of summer fun he had left before he had to go back to his daily routine; which is why, as soon as his alarm clock went off, he got up as fast as he could, gathered up his clothes (which were already folded up and ready for him, by the way), went in and out of the bathroom as quickly as possible and then made his way downstairs to an empty kitchen. The rest of the family had not yet arrived, and when they actually did arrive, not only were they surprised to see that Jake was already up, but they were also surprised to see that he was almost finished fixing his own breakfast.

 _"_ _Jake…?"_ is what Jake's mother, Susan Long, said, after yawning rather groggily

 _"_ _Morning, Mom: Morning, Dad: Morning, Haley; love to stay and chat, but I'm in kind of in a hurry, you understand, right? Thanks; mean it, really…"_ Jake replied, rather rapidly, as he finished making his breakfast and headed over towards the table

 _"_ _Why are you up so early today anyways? Isn't it still summer vacation…?"_ asked Jake's younger sister, Haley Long, as she sat down at the table, while yawning rather groggily herself

 _"_ _(Scoffs) Just barely; in just a few short days, the school bell will be ringing again and when that happens, Summertime will officially be o-ver"_ Jake replied as he sat down at the table himself and started eating his breakfast _"Which means there's only a few short days left to do everything I can to make sure that this summer goes out with a bang, and you know that I will, am I right, people?"_

 _"_ _Whoa, whoa, hey, slow down there, Jakeroo?"_ said Jake's father, Jonathan Long, as he witnessed his son practically wolfing down his breakfast _"At least stop to chew your food"_

 _"_ _Sorry, Dad, no time"_ said Jake, as he finished off the last of his breakfast and prepared to guzzle down the last of his orange juice _"I've only got an hour and half left to meet up with Trixie and Spud, and stopping to eat breakfast already took up enough of my time!"_

After that, Jake took all of his dishes to the sink, ran out of the kitchen, grabbed his backpack and skateboard stuff (which were already placed near the stairs) and opened the front door. The rest of his family peaked out of the kitchen doorway to see him do all of this and all Jake did in response was say-

 _"_ _Catch y'all later, bye"_

\- Before exiting through the door completely and leaving his family to look at each other, somewhat befuddled.

Once outside, Jake walked down the front porch steps, took a deep breath and stared at the beautiful late-summer morning while saying—

 _"_ _Oh yeah, this is my kind of morning; the kind that just screams "let the good times begin" and I'm hearing all of that, loud and clear, baby, loud and clear…!"_

He then hopped onto his skateboard and started moving, while saying -

 _"_ _Yea-Hea, with the kind of good mood I'm in right now and the kind of great morning that this looks like, there ain't nothing in the whole wide world that's gonna ruin this week of fun for me, not a single thing…!"_

It is then that the scene cuts to the other side of town, at the city docks. There, a large freighter was just arriving and it had a quite few people on board, most of them dressed in gray cargo pants and black turtlenecks. But the most recognizable of them all was an elderly man wearing fancy suit; Sigmund Brock.

 _"_ _Ah, New York City, and so the fun begins…"_ is what Brock said, right before he smiled and we fade to black

 _(New Opening Sequence)_

We are shown that Brock's freighter was finally dropping anchor, but before we actually got back to the man himself, we are first shown the large logo on the ship's left side: a hooded ghostly figure striking a sinister looking pose with a globe in his hand. Afterwards, we see that Brock was still looking towards the city and while he did so, he calmly said…

 _"_ _Ah, it sure feels good to be back in this bustling metropolis again after so long, let me tell you. Though, at the same time, it feels like I was only here just yesterday, serving as a nauseatingly well-loved Middle School Principal…who was forced to leave, due to a messy Press Debacle… in shame and disgrace, (slightly shaking fists) at the cost of nearly all his scientific funding! (Regains his composure, clears his throat and turns around) but, hey, that's all water under the bridge now, right? After all, we're all here because we have a new task to take care of and I, for one (chuckles a little bit), can't wait to get started on it…"_

Brock was talking to a moderate-sized group of men and women dressed in black turtlenecks and gray cargo pants, and they were all standing at attention as if they were marines, especially when Brock walked up to them and continued with-

 _"_ _Now; Squadron-A will proceed to the pre-designated coordinates programmed into Submarine Red's onboard computer, while Squadron-B will be using Submarine Black to search the lower levels of the Hudson River for a special "treasure". Remember, not a single one of you is allowed to return until you've found and retrieved your respective targets, have I made myself clear on that point?"_

The two squads just saluted Brock in response to this question, and this prompted the latter to say-

 _"_ _Good, now move out…!"_

The two squadrons began to run off camera after that, and once they were gone, Brock addressed another group of people…

 _"…_ _And while they're all off taking of their assignments, Squadron C, yours will be to make sure that they don't get hindered by any… unfriendlies, along the way…"_

Squadron C also used a group salute to respond to Brock's words, but just then, all of their attention was redirected towards something else; one of the three crates that they were all standing right in front of. The crate at the front was shaking ever so slightly, as if something were alive inside it, and given the fact that a loud and vicious growling was emanating from the very same crate, it would be safe to assume that that theory was correct. Still though, that didn't stop Brock from walking passed Squadron C, so that he could approach the crate, nor did it stop him from putting his hand on the side of said crate and continuing with-

 _"…_ _fortunately, the contents of these-'packages' should help you do just that, especially when you get them to their planned destinations within the city…"_

Brock started to chuckle ever so slightly after saying that last part, and the members of Squadron C just smiled wickedly while he did so. Though, this did not stop the creature inside the crate from growling ferociously some more, with even more ferocity even.

We then cut to the underside of the freighter, as it let loose two small submarines into the Hudson River. One continued to go downwards, but the other headed off in a completely different direction. The missions of the two squads had officially begun.

The scene then shifts back to within the city, where we see that Jake is still skateboarding on the sidewalk. He performed a few fancy moves along the way, but they were kept short, since Jake was still in quite a hurry. Eventually, he arrived at the Familio Festevedro restaurant, where Trixie and Spud were waiting for him. Once he was right in front of them, the first thing he said was-

 _"_ _Yo, Trixie, Spud; I'm here, you guys ready to get it on today…?"_

However Trixie and Spud did not appear to be very happy with Jake at the moment, and when he saw their angry-looking faces, all he could say in response was-

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Jakey, where in the name of Benjamin Franklin have you been, boy?"_ said a visibly angry Trixie

 _"_ _Yeah, bro, you were supposed to meet us here at 8:30 on the mark, dude; it's 8:30 with only 55 seconds until 8:31, you're 5.1 seconds late, mister!"_ added an equally angry Spud

 _"_ _Whoa, whoa, hey, okay, I'm sorry, Spud, really, I just couldn't resist trying out a few new Skateboard moves on the way here, you know, it being such a nice day and all. But-but, don't worry, I'm sure we can totally make up for that later on in the day today. We have until sunset to get everything done, am I right?"_ said Jake

It was then that Spud gave the brief impression of deep thought, right before he reached into his backpack and pulled out a long list. He started to look over it at that point, while saying…

 _"_ _Well, I suppose it is possible, if we speed things up a little bit at lunchtime, but, that means only one hamburger and one soda for each of us, understood…?"_

 _"_ _Whatever, freak, I just want to get this party of ours started, you feel what I'm saying, baby!?"_ Said Trixie _"So, what's the first item on our list, Spudinski?"_

 _"_ _Hmm, well, according to this; we're first due at the arcade for an hour of mind-numbing video games and air hockey"_ said Spud right before he looked at his watch _"But the arcade doesn't open until 9 o'clock, so, we have exactly…27 minutes and 5.5 seconds to get there and get hyped up for it along the way"_

 _"_ _Perfect, 27 minutes … (looks at his watch) um; 26 minutes and… 52 seconds, is just enough time for me to make one last pit stop…"_ said Jake, as he started to skateboard away, while paying close attention to his watch

Trixie and Spud both gave each other a brief look of confusion and surprise before they started to follow Jake via skateboard. But when they finally caught up with him, Trixie skateboarded up to his side and asked-

 _"…_ _(Clears her throat) and where, exactly, would this little pit stop of yours be, Baby Jakey…?"_ asked Trixie as she and Spud skateboarded after him

 _"…_ _(Mildly scoffs) the new home our fourth member, of course, where else…?"_ Jake replied smugly, right before regaining his lead

Trixie and Spud both shared a look of surprise after hearing that. But soon enough, their surprised expressions turned into subtle smiles. They both knew who Jake was talking about.

We then do a scene change to a suburban neighborhood, where we see a family of three unloading their belongings off of a moving truck. This might seem irrelevant at first glance, but, upon closer inspection, we are shown that these people are, in fact, Rose and her parents, all of them looking as well as they did in "Hong Kong Longs". Rose was the first to get the box she was carrying inside the family's new house and right after she set it down, and wiped some sweat from her brow, she called out to her parents-

 _"_ _Mom, Dad, that was the last of our boxes, do either of you need to take a break?"_

 _"_ _Take a break? Are you kidding me?"_ said Rose's father, after bringing in the large box he was carrying _"Why, I'm just starting to get warmed up back here, pumpkin. You know, there's no better way to start out the day than with a nice brisk workout. In fact, I say that we keep up this marvelous momentum of ours by unpacking all of our stuff right here and now; who's with me?"_

It was during this time that Rose's mother entered the house. But, unlike the rest of her family, she was carrying, not one, not two, but three boxes stacked up on top of each other. Naturally, she had some trouble keeping her balance a few times, but once she was finally inside the house, she finally set all of the boxes she had in her arms down, and then practically collapsed right on top of them when her husband was done talking. Rose and her father both took notice of this and ran over to the exhausted woman, just in time to hear her say-

 _"_ _Definitely…not… me, Brett…that's…for…certain; whew, in fact, I, for one, could definitely use a break right about now. Wake me when it's time for dinner, won't you? Thanks; love you, mean it, good night…"_

-in-between heavy pants, and right before she got into a comfortable position on the boxes so that she could nap on them, which made Rose and her father (whose name is apparently Brett) give a look of mild concern for a brief moment. But that soon changed when they looked at each other and smiled at one another.

 _"_ _(Scoffs) like mom is the only one around here who needs to, like, take a break right about now-"_ said a fourth voice within the house (in a valley girl-esque way no less) _"—Hello; like, I'm so worn out from all of this, like, "heavy-lifting" stuff, that it's, like, not even funny anymore. Seriously…"_

Rose and her father, Brett, both looked in the direction of where it came from and saw that it was a young woman sitting comfortably on a few of the boxes, while filing her nails no less. The young woman in question was around Rose's age and looked almost exactly like her as well; right down to the long blonde hair, fair skin, rosy lips and bright blue eyes. The main difference between them was that, while Rose kept her hair loose and wavy, this young lady kept hers in a propped up ponytail (similar to the one that Rose had at the beginning of "Dreamscape"). She was also wearing a pink tank top with a purple miniskirt, which was complimented by a pair of magenta high heels, while Rose stuck with the same clothes she wore in "Homecoming"; a white blouse with a blue pocket skirt, a necklace and greenish high top sneakers. This was the slightly older Twin sibling that was briefly seen in Rose's memories way back in "Dreamscape", the sibling who was born without the dragon-shaped birthmark; Marigold.

 _"_ _Oh, I'm so sorry, Marigold-"_ Rose started, in a somewhat sarcastic tone _"—I guess we just never fully considered how "arduous" a task it must have been for you to bring in_ _ **5 small boxes**_ _, one at a time, and then sit down on your butt while mom pulled all of your weight for you, like she normally does…"_

Rose then crossed her arms and made a "really, you're really doing this" face.

 _"_ _Well, what can I say, Rose?"_ said the young blonde woman (whose name is apparently to be Marigold), as she stopped filing her nails and started blowing on them to finish the filing job _"We can't all be rough and tumble, muscley, pack mule-type girls like you. Some of us are a bit more lady-like and elegant than that, I hope that makes sense to you, little sis…"_

Rose was definitely put off that "pack mule" comment, but the last part really cheesed her off. She probably would have assaulted the young lady right when she was starting to file her other hand, if not for her father stopping her.

 _"_ _Now, now, Rose, you know that your sister tends to joke about certain things, especially whenever she's venting out some of her frustration about something or other-"_ is what Brett said, somewhat calming Rose's anger in the process, right before he sighed ever slightly and continued with- _"-and this move back to the States is bound to be frustrating for all of us in some way, shape or form"_

 _"_ _Ugh, you are, like, so preaching to choir on that one, Daddy, no questions asked, for sure"_ Marigold added as she stopped filing her nails and got up to walk over to her father _"I mean, I could, like, totally understand us moving all the way out to the other side of the word, because of your new job and all, and even us staying way over there because it too. But, just when I was, like, actually starting to get me footing in way over there, we suddenly have to move all the way back here? What kind of sense does that make, huh, daddy?"_

 _"_ _Now, Marigold, sweetheart, I already told you the "reason" why we had to move back here, don't you remember…?"_ Brett replied

 _"_ _(Sighs) yeah, yeah, Daddy, I, like, remember it all and stuff"_ said Marigold as she turned around and went back to her spot to sit down and file her nails again _"But that still doesn't really, like, solve the whole "lack of a social life" issue that I'm having right about now, now, does it? (Sighs) and to think; I used to be the only one in this family who actually had a social life…"_

Rose was about to say something in response to that last part, when, all of a sudden, she was caught off guard upon hearing what sounded like someone saying "Honk-honk" and "Beep-beep", in that order, akin to car horn going off during traffic. It was coming from outside her new home and when she and her father went to the door to see who it was, she learned that, as initially suspected, it was Spud making that noise. A noise that he continued to make for a second time, even after Rose saw him, along Jake and Trixie, parked outside of her new house. The latter two were even waving at her, most likely as signal for her to come out with them. Rose smiled at this and then turned around to face her sister and smugly say-

 _"_ _I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you, "big" sis…?"_

 _"_ _Well, well, well, Rose, it looks like you've made some new friends before we've even actually moved in. Is there something I should know, Pumpkin? Something involving long distance phone calling perhaps?"_ asked Brett as he crossed his arms on that last part

 _"_ _Um, E-mails, actually, Daddy…"_ Rose replied somewhat nervously _"…uh…you see, they're actually a group of old friends of mine from, uh, way back when I was going to Middle school here. And when I found out that we were coming back to New York again, it only seemed right that I let them know that I was coming via e-mail, so I did, very thoroughly, I might add. That's probably why they're all here now; to…um…welcome me back home, properly…"_

 _"_ _Hmm, I see"_ said Brett _"Well, in that case, pumpkin; don't let me keep you from a heartfelt reunion with your dear old school chums. You go, have fun, I'll finish up all of the unpacking here; I could use another good workout anyway"_

 _"_ _You sure…?"_ Rose asked as her father picked up a box

 _"_ _Oh, absolutely"_ Brett replied, right before he turned around to face his other daughter _"Marigold, why don't you go out too and have some fun with your sister and her friends, hmm…?"_

 _"_ _I think I'd rather stay here and watch Mom take her nap for entertainment instead, Daddy"_ said Marigold, rather flatly

 _"_ _Oh, well, I'm so glad we could, at least, agree upon that one little thing, big sis, really, I am…"_ said Rose; half flatly, half happy, as she was already mostly out the door _"Love you all, mean it, goodbye…"_

Rose closed the door without delay after that and right after she did, her father briefly put down the box he was carrying and rubbed his hands together while looking at all of the other boxes all around him. In a way that screamed "where do I even begin", one must add.

Meanwhile, back outside, Rose practically ran right down the staircase and then right up to Jake so that she could wrap her arms around him and give him a big kiss right on the lips. The spiky haired teenager, naturally, took it, of course, and even wrapped his arms around her waist while she did so. When the two of them finally broke their kiss, Jake asked Rose-

 _"_ _So, you ready to spend an entire week of End of summer fun with us, Rose?"_

 _"_ _You know it"_ The blonde teenager replied _"But, won't this be a bit of an issue, seeing as that I don't own a skateboard like the rest of you?"_

 _"_ _Oh, don't worry about that, Rose"_ said Spud as he got out the list again _"That's the second item on the list; help Rose buy a skateboard, and, should the need arise, I also put in "teach Rose how to use a skateboard" to do after that, always pays to be prepared, you know…"_

 _"_ _Uh, actually, Spud, I do already know how to ride a skateboard, so…"_ Rose started, in an "as a matter of fact" tone

 _"_ _Great"_ said Spud _"Then that means we can cross that one off the list and move right on to the next item after that; "Two hours of heart-racing skateboarding action at the good ol' skateboard park"! Whew, that'll certainly work up an appetite for lunch, won't it…?"_

 _"_ _Whatever, Spud, let's just get this train of ours rolling again, okay?"_ said Trixie _"I thought we were supposed to be on a tight schedule for the rest of the week, people"_

 _"_ _Well, we do still have 22 minutes and 23 seconds left to get to the arcade and-"_ said Jake as he looked at his watch _"-it's actually only a couple blocks away from here; a few minutes away if we walk and even less if we…"_

 _"_ _Perfect"_ said Spud, as he puts the schedule back in his backpack _"If we walk all the way there, then not only will Rose be able to keep up, but we'll also be able to get there at the exact scheduled time. Instead of being there a few seconds late or worse; a few minutes early, And I HATE BEING EARLY…! It just feels so weird and there's nothing to do but wait and… (Shudders)… I hate having wait for deadlines and appointments; it just rubs me the wrong way… (Shudders again)…"_

 _"_ _Okay…"_ said Trixie as she and her other two friends were somewhat unsure about what to make of Spud's reaction _"…So, uh, let's get going then, shall we…?"_

 _"_ _Yes, lets"_ said Spud, upon regaining his composure

However, what the four teenagers didn't know was, at that very moment, somebody was watching them from afar as they headed off to their next scheduled destination. A whole group of people was watching them, in fact, and they were all the very same people whom Sigmund Brock dubbed Squadron C on his boat earlier. They were all perched on the roof of a nearby building roof at this point and one of them was closely observing the teens with his high tech binoculars. Eventually, he ceased his observation for a brief moment and used what appeared to be a transmitter placed in his ear, so that he could make a specific call-

 _"_ _Professor Brock, this is Squadron C reporting in-"_ the mysterious man started _"-we have located the initial targets and are ready proceed to phase two as planned, but…"_

 _"_ _But what, commander…?"_ said Brock over the transmission

 _"_ _There, um, appears to be a new addition to the targeted group, um, sir. Should we consider this, um, a cause for a change in plans…?"_ the mysterious man (who's apparently the squadron's commander) continued

 _"_ _Not at all, commander-"_ said Brock _"-This 'new addition' was actually an expected change to the original plan and one that barely alters it any way. Proceed to the next phase of the operation as originally planned, soldier, and then report back to me as soon as you're done, is that understood…?"_

 _"_ _Affirmative, sir…"_ said the mysterious man (who's apparently the squadron's commander), right before he ends the transmission and gestures to the rest of his squad to bring something up to him.

They all do just that, thanks to the help of a dolly, and when they do; we are shown one of the very same crates that was seen from earlier on Brock's boat. Just like before; the crate was rumbling very ferociously and a low growling sound could be heard from within its interior, thus confirming that there was indeed something alive trapped inside. The other members of the Squadron all backed away from the crate when it started to rumble, and one of the female members even said-

 _"_ _Are we sure that using this…thing is even a good idea, commander?"_

 _"_ _Who knows, lieutenant?"_ said the Squad Commander _"All I know is that our job isn't to question the necessity of this thing, but to unleash it…"_

The Commander then removed a piece of the crate's wood during that last statement and when he did, he looked into the inside of the crate and saw what looked like-eyes. Glowing red eyes to be precise, and there were two pairs of them, all of them looking very angry at that very moment. This fact was only confirmed when the strange creature inside started growling again, this time in a lower, subtler and more menacing way. Then we fade to black…

 ** _(Commercial Break)_**

The four friends were now all speed-walking towards the Video Arcade and Spud was obsessively looking at his watch the entire time. Suddenly, he just came right out and said-

 _"_ _Come on, people, we're going against the schedule of Fun here; so, how about a little change in our moving pace, if you don't mind, please!?"_

 _"_ _We're going as fast as we can here, Spud"_ said Jake

 _"_ _At least in the terms of speed-walking at any rate"_ Rose added

 _"_ _You know; maybe we should just run the rest of the way if we're running late here, Spud…"_ Trixie suggested

 _"_ _No, no -"_ Spud replied _"-we're not running late right now, Trixie, we'll be there with a few minutes to spare if we keep up this pace, and that's the real problem we're having right now, understand? What I meant to say is; we need to slow it down just a tiny bit, just a teensy little bit, if you would all be so kind!"_

Jake and his two young lady friends all shared a brief glance with one another upon hearing those words, but, then they all began to slow down their pace ever so slightly, to the point where they were barely even speed-walking anymore. Still though, that was, apparently, not good enough to satisfy Spud as he continued to glance at his watch with worrisome look on his face, until he finally came right out and said-

 _"_ _Aw Man, we're still running ahead of schedule, I knew we shouldn't have taken those last three shortcuts! Quick, we need a distraction; something that'll make us slow down just a tiny bit, but only a little tiny bit, mind you, remember, we don't have that much time to spare, you know. (Thinks for a second and gets an idea) Oh, I got it; does anybody here know any good stories they could tell? How about you, Rose? You've gotta have some great "Tales of Hong Kong" stories with you, am I right…?"_

Spud's question caught Rose completely off-guard and that was saying something since she was not one you could catch by surprise so easily. She always knew that, sooner or later, her three friends were going to ask about her time in the Chinese city, but, she was not expecting that to happen so soon. She could think of no stories to tell at that very moment, and it showed in the way she replied with a—

 _"_ _Well…"_

 _"_ _Hey, I'll tell you a story I'd like to hear from you, little Miss Ninja thang-"_ Trixie intervened _"—how exactly are you even back in New York City any way, Girl? I mean the last thing we heard was that you and your family were living in Hong Kong full-time now, thanks to your daddy's new job. So, what exactly is the dealy-o here, girlfriend?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm a little bit curious about that one myself, Rose; um, care to explain that one for us, baby…? Ya know; if you don't mind that is…"_ Jake added after casually clearing his throat

Now having a specific story that was she expected to tell, Rose simply smiled and said-

 _"_ _Not at all, Jake; in fact, it's actually a pretty funny story to tell, to be perfectly honest (chuckles ever so slightly), and when I say funny, I actually_ _ **don't**_ _mean "haha" funny-"_

It is then that we are treated to a flashback sequence of Rose's old apartment in Hong Kong, China and are shown that her father was doing something with a table covered with all of the tools of a professional chemist. He was in the living room at the time and with him was his wife, his two young daughters and three nicely dressed gentlemen with, glasses, clipboards and pencils. Brett was obviously performing some sort of experiment with the tools he had with him and, during this, Rose was narrating the entire flashback-

 _"_ _See, it all started when my dad invited all of his bosses over to show them a special little presentation he prepared. He was going to unveil his latest creation for their company to them, up close and personal-"_

It was at that moment that the Brett of the Flashback said-

 _"_ _Esteemed gentlemen and generous benefactors of mine; prepare to be amazed by my scientific genius. For I have created a new formula that is sure to put your cosmetics company at the tip-top where it truly belongs. A new concoction that is sure be purchased by people suffering from crow's feet and wrinkles for years to come. And all I have to do to complete it is simply add these last few chemicals into the mixture and let it all bubble. Then you may test it for yourselves, gentlemen…"_

It was then that Brett continued to mix up his special new formula and, while all of this was happening, Rose resumed her narration of the story by saying-

 _"_ _Now, at first; it seemed like things were going the exact same way as they did before; when my dad first mixed together this special new formula of his and then showed it to the rest of the family as "dress rehearsal" for his big presentation. But, that's actually when things started go a little bit off the rails for my dad, you see, because, well-"_

It was during that last bit of Rose's narration that we are shown that Brett was getting ready to pour in a large beaker filled with a strange, blue colored chemical, much to the shock and worry of his wife and two daughters.

 _"_ _Um, Daddy, like, what exactly are you doing right now?-"_ Asked the Marigold of the flashback as she grabbed her father's sleeve in an attempt to stop him _"-you only needed to use, like, a few drops of that stuff before, so, uh…"_

 _"_ _So, this time, sweetheart, I need to make sure that I make an even bigger impression with my formula now that my bosses are finally watching me-"_ Brett interrupted her in a whispering voice so that his employers wouldn't hear him _"—and that means I have to go all out with this presentation, in any way I can think of…"_

 _"_ _Um, Brett, dear, I really don't think that that's such a good idea, you know, at all…"_ said Rose's mother, with a worried look on her face

 _"_ _Oh, relax, Rhonda, everything under control"_ said Brett, reassuringly _"Don't forget; I am a chemist after all…"_

And with that, Brett basically poured the entire beaker he had in his hand into the formula and then we cut to the outside of the apartment building. There, we are shown an explosion of purple smoke as it poofs out of the building through a pair of aligning windows and when it started to calmly turn into a simple fuming smoke, we are then shown what the inside of the family's apartment looked like afterwards. To know what the interior looked like at this point, you need only remember what happened during the test shown in "Nobody's Fu" and imagine the color being purple instead of blue. This, naturally, made Brett feel more than a little bit sheepish and it showed in the way that he smiled and chuckled nervously to his bosses when they all glanced over to him. It was at this point that the flashback ended and when it did, Trixie replied to the story by saying-

 _"_ _Whoo baby…!"_ as cheerfully as she could, right before the group stopped at a crosswalk so that they could press the crosswalk sign button _"Sounds to me, Rose, that your daddy just made the granddaddy of all epic mistakes that day, girlfriend, mm-hmm, seriously. So let me guess, little Miss Ninja thang; he was, like, so totally fired after that little snafu, am I right…?"_

 _"_ _Nope, it turns out that my dad was still an important asset to the company as a chemist, thank goodness"_ Rose replied _"But, that incident certainly did cost him his most recent promotion, a promotion that was actually the whole reason why our family had to move overseas in the first place, so…"_

 _"_ _So, you had to move all the way back out here because of that? Wow, what are the chances; am I right, people…?"_ said Jake, semi-enthusiastic, right before Rose started to smile and began chuckling ever so slightly herself

 _"_ _Yeah-"_ is what she said, when the crosswalk sign finally turned green and allowed the group to finally cross the street _"—I've got to be honest with you guys though; it seemed a little bit too good to be true in my eyes at first, but, the facts don't lie; here I am, back in New York City and that's good enough for me…more than enough for me, to be perfectly honest…"_

During that last part of the last sentence, Rose grabbed Jake's hand after the group made it to the other side of the street, and then the two of them stared lovingly at each other's eyes; right before leaning in so that they could rest their foreheads against each other's.

 _"_ _Oh, come on now, you two!"_ said Trixie, obviously trying to stop the moment before it could fully flourish _"Can't we at least get through one hour of planned out arcade related fun first before you two lovebirds have to go all kissy-kissy face on us again? I mean seriously now, people…!"_

 _"_ _Hey (repeats this word 4 more times), come on now, Trixie, let's not get ourselves all worked up before we even have the chance to get started, okay?"_ Jake replied in an attempt to calm Trixie _"Look, trust me, nobody wants this week of fun to go off without a hitch as much I do, alright, and that is exactly why I am absolutely, positively certain that nothing is going to ruin the next seven days for us. Not anything from the human world and not anything from the magical world, nothing at all, I tell you, nothing at all…"_

It was at that point that Jake felt something really sticky touch his back and then pull him backwards into a nearby alley. He barely got a good enough look at it at first, but, it appeared to be some sort of spider webbing of some kind. A fact that was only confirmed when Jake actually saw the one responsible for what just happened to him; a very large, very ugly-looking spider-like monster, snarling and growling ferociously no less.

 _"_ _I had to say something, didn't I?"_ said Jake while he was still on the ground, with a rather annoyed tone in his voice, I might add as well

It was there that the scene quickly transitioned to the bottom of the Hudson River, where we are shown the silent and graceful moments of one of the two mysterious submarines that Sigmund Brock sent down there a mere few scenes prior this one. More specifically; it was the submarine that the group known as Squadron-A was assigned to take; Submarine Red, and on the inside, Squadron A was hard at work at the submarine's instruments.

 _"_ _Talk to me, Mr. Morgenson, how close are we to our planned destination at this current point and depth?"_ said a female member of the squadron as she remained the only member of the group standing up and walking around while the rest of her squad remained seated at their apparent posts

 _"_ _Hmm, well, according to these instruments, Commander Tarlos; we should be at the exact location specified by these coordinates programmed into the ship's onboard computer-"_ said a male squadron member operating one of the submarine's sonar systems (his name being Mr. Morgenson, apparently) _"-but, so far, my sonar's not even picking up so much as a single blip on i-"_

It was at that very moment that the aforementioned sonar system began to blip, which caught Mr. Morgenson's attention within a good hot second.

 _"_ _Well, it would appear that I spoke too soon, Commander, according to this; we should only be a few feet away from our targeted location, if even that far away from it"_ Mr. Morgenson followed up

 _"_ _Nolann, quick, get me a visual on this target of ours, I want to actually see it with my own two eyes"_ Commander Tarlos ordered, which resulted in another male member of the squadron tapping on a few keys on the board of his console and causing the video screen within the submarine to turn on within a few seconds.

Once the screen was on, the crew, along with the audience, is shown that their "planned destination" was the Mermaid City seen in "Something Fishy This Way Comes", though it was shown only at a distance this time around.

 _"_ _Ah, the East Mermaid City"_ said Commander Tarlos as she stared at the wondrous sight _"It's pretty much as beautiful as it was always described to me, maybe even more so. Quartz, scan the entire area within a 25 mile radius, I want our main target found and I want it found now!"_

Commander Tarlos' orders were heard and acted upon by another female squadron member with short blonde hair. She pressed the keys at her console and before long, the video screen turned into a digital map which scanned the exact amount of distance that was requested and ultimately, the squadron member (whose name is apparently Quartz) found another location not too far away from where the Mermaid city was. That's when the video screen turned back into a regular video screen, so that this find could be shown, and when it was, it was revealed to be some sort of strange prison complex of some kind.

 _"_ _And just like that, there it is, Commander-"_ said Quartz _"-the Oceanus Maximum Security Prison complex, found just a few feet away from our current location, which gives it, approximately; a…um… 20 minute ETA time in terms of approaching it and in terms of leaving it as well, if my calculations are correct, of course…"_

 _"_ _Hmm, I've heard a lot about this particular complex, Commander Tarlos; they say that it is home to some of the most dangerous and most lethal criminals in the entire Aquatic Magical World in these parts. Every single prisoner that is, or has ever been, kept inside that massive structure is in there for one reason or another…some of them, for even more reasons than that, or so I have been told…"_ Morgenson added on while looking at the prison complex from his station

 _"…_ _Hahahahahahahahahaha, and that, my dear Mr. Morgenson, is precisely the main reason why we were sent all the way out here to find it today-"_ Commander Tarlos replied _"—which reminds me, Phrick, did you remember to bring the experimental charges with you, like you were told?"_

 _"_ _I was wondering when you were gonna ask me that"_ said a third female squadron member with red hair (whose surname is apparently Phrick) as she pulled out what appeared to be a mine-like object of some kind and tossed it over to Tarlos' hands _"Here, I figured that you'd want to take a better look at it for yourself, Commander, and don't worry, according to those boys back down at the laboratories; their mixture of pixie dust and sphinx hair should do the job quite nicely. That's why I already outfitted a few of them onto the retrieval squadron before we even got here, boss lady"_

This made Commander Tarlos smile ever so slightly, right before she said—

 _"_ _Well then, by all means; let us proceed to carry out this little assignment of ours, shall we? Varson, begin sending out the Spectris, if you please…"_

Tarlos was talking to a male squadron member at this point, and he responded to her command by nodding dutifully and pressing a small red button at the edge of his console. Said button caused a small hatch to open underneath the submarine and out of it swam five mysterious-looking figures. Up close, they almost resembled ninjas, right down to their ominous looking red eyes and dark coloring. But in any event, once they were all free, they all began to swim towards the prison complex, while each of them wore belts that were covered with the very same devices that Phrick showed Tarlos earlier. And back onboard the submarine, Tarlos was looking at this via the visual screen and she was smiling a somewhat wicked smile.

We then transition back to Jake within the city, where we see that he is now being thoroughly attacked by the spider creature that pulled him into the alley. The beast never actually touched him, of course, but, it certainly came dangerously close. Jake was mostly dodging the attacks defensively at first, but, then he decided to go on the offensive, by the time he said-

 _"_ _Okay; that is it; Dragon U-"_

But before the young Dragon could even finish his battle cry, the spider creature spat out a long string of webbing from its mouth and hit Jake in his mouth with it. Caught completely off guard by this move, Jake was left completely open to the spider creature long enough for the latter to begin pulling him back and swinging him around a second time. This time, the result was Jake getting swung right into a solid brick wall and as he started to get back up, the spider beast began to advance on him for another attack. Fortunately, before the creature could do so much as one more thing to Jake, something hit it on the side of its arachnid head. As the object dropped to the ground, Jake saw that it was his skateboard that hit the beast and when he looked in the same direction as the monster, they both saw that it was Rose who did the throwing

 _"_ _Legs off my Boyfriend, bug!"_ is what the young blonde said as Trixie and Spud soon joined her on screen

It was at that point that the gigantic arachnid let out a loud roar and then proceeded to attack Rose and the others mere seconds afterwards. It leapt right at them, but, fortunately, they all got out of the way just in time and when the creature landed on the ground with a huge, loud thud, Rose took advantage of this opportunity to deliver a sound kick to the spider beast's body. It was a very forceful attack and one that sent the beast stumbling to the side a bit, but, the creature soon recovered from that a mere few seconds or so afterwards and then growled a little bit more before continuing with its attack on the young blonde teenager. Fortunately, Jake was already back on his feet by this point and, after he removed the webbing from his mouth, he finally called out-

 _"_ _DRAGON UP…!"_

-and then proceeded to transform into his ever impressive, "American Dragon" dragon form, ready for action no less, if I might add that as well. Meanwhile, the spider beast was still having no luck at all in regards to attacking Rose; in fact, it wasn't even so much as landing a single blow on the blonde teenager. However, the beast's efforts did leave it open long enough for Jake to swoop in and tackle the creature to the ground so that he could pick it up and throw it inwards into the alley, much to the beast's anger and annoyance, to say the least. Then, after it shook off that attack and then just growled ferociously again, the spider beast was poised to make another attack, when, all of a sudden, Jake started to fly upwards for some strange reason. The young dragon then balled himself up into a living cannonball at that very moment and then came hurdling downwards right at the creature from a very precise and specific angle. The spider beast was somewhat confused by Jake's tactics at first, but, that was soon made to matter so very little when the American Dragon suddenly cannonballed the arachnid right on the head and, subsequently, into the ground. Jake then ricocheted off of the creature and landed right next to Rose afterwards. Mainly because, somehow, they both knew that that wasn't going to be enough to defeat this monster, so, they both remained poised for another offensive move made by this creature. This also made them both somewhat more anxious when they saw the beast start to stand back up again. However, much to the apparent surprise of them both, the spider creature seemed somewhat afraid of them now and then began to make a retreat via climbing up the walls and escaping on the rooftops. Once it was gone, Jake reverted back into his human form and Trixie and Spud both approached him and Rose.

 _"_ _So that was what, exactly?"_ asked Trixie

 _"_ _I think I've seen one of those things before, Trixie…"_ Jake replied _"…I think it's called a, uh, Kumo or something"_

 _"_ _Oh, oh, I've heard about the Kumos, Jake, from my old Mythology 101 Class back at my old school in Hong Kong"_ said Rose _"We were learning about the mythological beasts of Asian cultures one day and, according to what I was taught; The Kumos are a race of vicious, bloodthirsty, Japanese spider monsters known for attacking people at random. Though, I've never actually believed that they were real until now, let alone that they could be found in New York City for that matter either…"_

 _"_ _They… can't…"_ said Jake _"From what I hear; the only reason you'll see a Kumo in the NYC is because someone smuggled one in. This one probably just escaped from some Goblin gangsters or something, it happens all the time, it's really no big deal."_

 _"_ _Uh, no big deal…?"_ Trixie retorted _"Excuse me, Boy, I would think that getting attacked by some giant, huge, slobbery, ugly, hairy-legged, red Spider-like monster for practically no reason at all would count as a very big deal, would you not agree with me there, Spudinski?"_

 _"_ _Yeah and the worst part of it all is; this new bit of dragon business is definitely going to tap into our scheduled fun time for the rest of the day, you guys; it always does, people, it always does!"_ said Spud in a somewhat whiney tone

 _"_ _Oh, but not this time, Spud, not this time-"_ said Jake _"—because this time I can personally guarantee that we won't be seeing that freak of the week for the rest of the day or any other day for a while actually…"_

 _"_ _W-what are you talking about, Jake?"_ asked Rose _"We-w-we just saw that… thing get away on us just a few seconds ago, so…"_

 _"_ _So, it's totally not worth getting upset about, Rose-"_ Jake replied nonchalantly _"—see, now that I know that that thing was a Kumo, I am suddenly reminded of what my Gramps and Fu Dog once told me about the Kumos. Namely that if you hit one on the head, sort of like what I just did a few minutes ago, it usually makes them give up and go back to their secretly hidden nests so that they can secretly hide like secretly scared little bunny rabbits, secretly. Sort of like that thing where if you hit a shark dead on its nose, it'll just give up and swim away or something like that, I'm not really sure. But, anyway, with that in mind, I am absolutely, positively certain that we will not be seeing any more of that spidery freak for at least another month or so, and certainly not for the rest of our day of wild and crazy fun today, my good friends, believe me on that one, people, believe me on that one"_

Jake simply casually placed his arm around Rose rather intimately while he was saying that last sentence, and, as he and his three friends all continued to walk along, they all had facial expressions that gave the impression that they didn't have a care in the world at this point. That was when the scene began to transition again, and this time, we are shown the four friends looking upon something with both shock and horror. Apparently, the very same video game arcade that the group was so set on arriving at had already been severely damaged and was currently being blocked off by a modest number of police officers and watched by a moderately large crowd of people.

 _"_ _Whoa, man, what the…what the heck just happened to our favorite video game place, Yo? Did a bomb hit this place or what?"_ said Trixie out loud

 _"_ _To be honest, kiddo, the police aren't exactly sure of what could have caused any of this damage…"_ said some random female citizen who overheard Trixie's question _"…All they know is that it happened really fast and hard, and that it was only less than an hour ago too…"_

 _"_ _I heard that the owners think that they saw a monster or something do all of this in a blind rage just a little while ago"_ another civilian added on, his words catching the attention of Jake and company _"Apparently, it was some kind of giant spider monster or something with bright yellow eyes and a mouth full of sharp pointy fangs. It just came from nowhere and started wrecking the place for no good reason, or at least that's what the owners think they saw happen. Personally, I think they just had some bad cereal and milk for breakfast, to be perfectly honest"_

It was at that moment that Trixie, Spud and Rose all looked directly at Jake (not angrily, mind you, but still), who then, nonchalantly, sighed and said-

 _"_ _Somehow, I should've known that things were gonna turn out like this for me today. I'm assuming that you guys all know what's gonna have to come next, right?"_

 _"_ _Let me check the schedule, bro, see how many things we're going to be missing out on for today"_ said Spud, after sighing ever-so-slightly himself

 ** _(Commercial Break)_**

We are then shown, once again, the Oceanus Maximum Security Prison complex, deep down underwater, and the five mysterious-looking, ninja-esque figures were all still swimming right towards it. Then, once they were all within 5 feet away from the complex, they all did their very best to make sure that they were not spotted by the mermaid guards. Especially when they all started to begin placing the experimental charges that they all carried on each of the prison's walls, which actually caused them all to start beeping with flashing yellow lights to accompany the loud sound. Meanwhile, back onboard the Submarine Red, Tarlos and her squadron were all, basically, on stand-by while all of this was happening, until Quartz's console practically came alive via a small flashing yellow light bulb which could be found on the very right edge of said console. When that happened, Quartz took an even closer look at the small light bulb and said-

 _"_ _Alright-y then, Commander, the charges have all been set, they just need someone to start activating every single one of them, as of right now, is all"_

 _"_ _(Chuckles) All in due time, my good friend, all in due time…"_ said Commander Tarlos _"But, first; I think that it's at last time for us to allow our dear old friend and partner, Mr. Seafoam, to finally have his chance at pulling his weight on this little assignment. You all know how much he was looking forward to this, after all"_

Mr. Morgenson was smiling rather wickedly during the course of that last statement and, after nodding rather dutifully, he then pressed a button at the bottom edge of his console. It was at that very moment that we cut to the outside of the submarine and are shown the interior of the Mermaid city, which included the front gate and various Merpeople civilians simply going about their day without a care in the world. That soon ended, however, when the populous briefly caught a glimpse of what looked a flashing glow of dark red light flowing upwards for some strange reason. Now nobody within the city was really quite sure about what they should've made of what they just saw, but, the anomaly most definitely attracted the attention of the Merpeople guards, who were all rushing towards the city's front gate so that they could go outside and investigate the strange cause of this strange event. However, before the guards could even open the front gate, it came smashing inwards towards them instead and the cause of that was revealed to be…a Kraken and it was most definitely in an unruly mood, as made apparent by its loud monstrous roar. In fact, the mere sound of that was enough to send the entire Merpeople populous into a frantic panic, and that was soon justified even more so then before when the Kraken began go Godzilla on the Mermaid city.

It was at that very moment that the scene then transitioned back to the middle of New York City, where the Video Game Arcade was still lying in ruins. The crowd of people that was looking on at the rubble before was still looking on at it now, while the police were all still trying their very best to keep them all back. But, what nobody took the time to notice was the fact that this crowd was, at least, short by 4 people at this specific time and that was because those very same people had gone underground via a manhole cover. These four aforementioned people were, of course, Jake and his 3 young friends and they were all (mostly) determined to see if there was any truth to the belief that a "monster" was, indeed, responsible for all of the damages caused way up above, topside. However, the fact that they had to traverse a disgusting sewer to accomplish this very end was not a very pleasant experience for any one of them, to be perfectly honest, for some of them, even less than others.

 _"Yuck, the sewers, ick, why does it always have to be the gag-nasty sewers that we end up having hoof it through whenever one of these "monster type" situations start to get too serious, people? No, no, seriously, I'm asking, you guys; why is that always the case for us, hmm, anyone, anyone, huh, huh?"_ said Trixie, as angsty as anyone else would be, as the group continued their trek through deep dark sewers, with each and every single one of them carrying a flashlight.

 _"Hmm, call me a little crazy, Trixie, but, I'm actually a little bit more concerned by the fact that Spud not had four flashlights that would've been useful if we were searching for someone in the forest at night, but actually brought them along with him for a day planned for arcades and skateboard parks. I mean, what's the meaning of that one, might I ask, huh, Spud?"_ Said Rose, under a soft chuckle

 _"Laugh if you must, Rose, but it's just like my mom and dad have always said to me while I was growing up; 'tis better safe than sorry so that you can live to see tommorry'"_ Spud replied

 _"Yeah, fine, great, that's some, uh, r-r-really clever wordplay that your parents have going on right there, Spud. But, uh, let's just try and keep things down for just a little bit longer, okay, you guys? I mean, don't forget; there is still one butt-ugly, spider leg monster loose down here somewhere and I would rather that it be us who gets the drop on him first, instead of it being the other way around, you know what I'm sayin'?"_ Said Jake as he continued to head-up the search, while his words left the others all somewhat stunned, right before they all snapped out of it and continued to follow their dragon friend.

Within a few seconds later, the group soon arrived at place within the sewer system that should've placed them directly underneath the damaged video game arcade that they saw earlier. Jake then flashed his flashlight upwards when they all made it to this specific place and, right after he did, the group saw that there was a massive hole in the "roof", which meant that there was a massive hole in the video game arcade's floor (a good chunk of it too). Now, while the others were undoubtedly shocked by what they had just discovered, Jake was simply nodding his head rather casual-like, while he said-

 _"Mmm-hmm, just as I thought; Kumo hole, come on, you guys, let's keep moving, he couldn't have gotten too far by now"_

-right before he led the group onwards into sewer system. Clearly, they were all officially on a magic-related mission as of this very moment.

 _"I-I still don't get it"_ said Rose as she followed Jake closely _"I mean, i-if the Kumo's new home really is the video game arcade way up above, then why would it tunnel all the way down here into sewer system? What was it trying to do?"_

 _"Create a new entrance to its real nest, I would at least think, Rose-"_ said Jake in response to his girlfriend's question _"-which means there are probably two more tunnels that lead deep into the sewer somewhere in the city, (sarcastically) great..."_

Rose, Trixie and Spud weren't exactly sure what Jake was talking about and it showed in the way glanced at one another while Jake continued to walk through the sewer.

 _"Uh, share what you know with the rest of the class, Baby Jakey?"_ Said Trixie in her own attempt to clear up all of the confusion _"Because, frankly, the rest of us are kinda drawing on a blank right about now"_

 _"I'm a little confused, Jake-"_ said Spud, chiming in _"-I thought you said that the Kumo would run home after you beat it up, not go and dig ginormous holes, right into the stinky sewer system, no less too, yugh"_

 _"These holes, as you call them, Spud; according Gramps and Fu Dog; are exactly how that spider freak was even able to get home right after I decked him"_ said Jake in response to all of this _"(Sighs) Apparently, whenever a Kumo starts to build its very own nest, it just picks some random location just about anywhere and starts digging until it gets deep enough to feel safe on its own. Then, it actually starts to dig upwards to create two new different holes so that it can have extra air or..."_

 _"So it could have can three different locations to choose from when it goes out to hunt for food ..."_ said Rose, finishing her sweetheart's sentence _"Oh my gosh, we better find that thing and fast, before it's mealtime again..."_

 _"Uh, just one more thing though, Baby Jakey"_ said Trixie _"Why, exactly, were your Gramps and Fu Dog giving you a specific crash course on giant, man-eating Japanese spider monsters? Cause that just seems straight up freaky to me, boy..."_

 _"Eh, Fu Dog said that he was in a bit of "buggy mood" at the time and Gramps told me that he felt that "knowing a little bit more about the Kumos could come in handy somewhere down the line in the near future" or something like that, I don't know, whatever, you guys..."_ Said Jake, as explained, while he remained in the lead during the trek

However, it was during that last part of the sentence that Rose noticed all of the video game arcade stuff strewn about all over the sewer tunnel. Most likely because the Kumo dragged it all down when it decimated the arcade itself. And when Rose saw how truly mangled all of the items were, she replied to Jake's statement to herself by saying-

 _"Hmm, good call on his part, apparently"_

 _"What was that, Rose?"_ Said Jake, having, apparently, caught at least part of his girlfriend's soliloquy, much to the latter's mild chagrin

 _"O-oh, nothing, nothing, hehehe, (clears throat) let's just keep moving for right now, before we actually do get caught by that spider monster again, like you just said, Jake..."_ said Rose as a reply, as she and the others continued to keep walking further down into the sewer system tunnels.

But, what nobody within the main group even bothered to stop and take notice of was the fact that among the remnants of the Kumo's attack on the video game arcade was a small flower with a somewhat rainbow-esque colorization to all of its 12, thin petals. It was pretty much just floating there on the water at this specific time, but, we still get a good close up of it just the same.

It was at that very moment that we see the scene then transition back to the mermaid city, where we see that the Merpeople guards are still doing their very best to hold off the Kraken that was attacking them and their city. Now, as anybody would likely expect it, their weapons were not having that much of an effect on the Kraken at all, but, they were still pouring it all on just the same and while they did so, the other guards were doing their very best to get the Merpeople civilians away to safety. They would frequently regroup with one another after every few rescues or so, so that they could debrief one another about how to deal with the attacking kraken. However, when one of these very same debriefings was going on, the guards who were all having it all heard a very loud noise coming from very far away. It was an explosion, several, in fact, and they were all happening in tandem with one another from the exact same place; the Oceanus Maximum Security Prison complex.

Now some of the guards that were within the city believed that should go and investigate this possible secondary attack. But, the rest of the guards were able to convince them that dealing with the Kraken was priority number one, especially when they reassured the former group that the Merpeople guards within the prison were more than capable of dealing with whatever it was causing the problems around the prison complex. In fact, all of the guards that were on the inside of said correctional facility were all scrambling about to make sure that the prison was well defended, as well as make sure that all of the prisoners that were on the inside were all secured in their respective cells. However, what nobody even remotely noticed was the fact that someone had already gotten inside the prison's interior, 2 of them, in fact; both of them members of the Spectris squadron. And now that these two were on the inside, they began to set more of those mysterious charges that they both had, this time on the interior walls of the building. It did not take them very long to finish up this time around, but that was most likely because they didn't use as many as they did on the exterior walls. Still though, as soon as the two Spectris were both finished up with all of this, they made their escape before any of the guards could even catch so much as a single glimpse of one of them. What's more, they made their escape with the very same method that they used to get inside in the first place; they phased through the walls like ghostly apparitions.

Then, once the Spectris were all gone, the charges that they left all began to beep like the ones that were placed on the outside. Within a few minutes or so, the prison guards all heard another chain of explosions, only this time; they were all coming from the inside, which prompted the guards to go and investigate. When a certain amount of them arrived at the site of the explosions, they all saw a glittering purple mist completely covering the entire area. Now, this was not only strange for the guards because they were underwater, but, it was also rather strange for them because this was the exact same type of 'glittering mist' that they were told appeared on the outside, after the first few explosions went off. Regardless though, they all swam right into the glittering mist and when they got through, they saw a sight that was truly unsettling for them to see; three prison cells completely emptied.

This was where the scene then transitioned back to the outside of the prison complex, where we see that the Kraken was still in conflict with the mermaid city guards. Or at least it was, until it heard what sounded like a low frequency sound wave coming from all around, which, for some reason, the Merpeople guards could not hear for themselves. But, in any event, the Kraken most certainly heard it and when it did, it began to smile rather wickedly, right before it ultimately smacked away Merpeople guards, like they were little more than a swarm of flies. Then, once that rather simple task was finally dealt with, the Kraken, instead proceeding with its attack on the city, actually began to leave and swam towards a very large rock so that it could get behind it for some strange unknown purpose. Naturally, a few of the merpeople guards attempted to follow the great beast, but, by the time they were even remotely close to catching up to it, the Kraken was already out of sight, thanks to the very large rock of its choosing.

It was at that very moment that the exact same flashing glow of dark red light from before began to emanate from behind the rock, which delayed the Merpeople guards, momentarily, but not stop them altogether. However, as soon as they reached the other side of the rock, the guards saw that the Kraken had completely disappeared. This was, without a doubt, a very difficult scenario for the guards to fathom, since creatures like the Kraken do not simply vanish without a trace so quietly. However, while the Merpeople guards were all still trying wrap their brains around that one, we then cut back to Submarine Red, where we see that Commander Tarlos and her crew were all watching exactly what was going on, via their video screen and were all looking very, very happy about all of it, to say the very least.

But, in any event, right after all of that was shown, we then transition right back to the sewer system beneath New York City, where we see that Jake and his three associates were all still traversing a very dark and very dank sewer tunnel in search of their ferocious Kumo prey. However, none of this was of much concern to one Arthur P. Spudinski, since he had his mind focused on a few other things, namely; the things that were written on his precious schedule, which he was actually going over right at this very moment.

 _"_ _Hmm, hey, you know something, you guys? I've been over our schedule a few times and I think that I may have just found a little bit of good news for us today, wanna hear it…?"_ is what Spud said, and, apparently, that was enough to get Jake and the girls to actually stop in their tracks and listen to what their friend had to say.

This was mostly because they all decided to humor Spud on this, since they saw no real harm in doing so. But whether or not Spud actually knew about this was left unconfirmed, since the next thing to come out of his mouth was-

 _"You see, when all of this magical world-type business first got started, I was just so certain that it was going to mess up our entire day of planned out fun. But, after checking the schedule again, repeatedly, as well as checking the time just as much, I can safely say now that, if we finish this all up within the next, uh, 10-12 minutes or so, then we should have just enough time to get back on to our weeklong schedule again and then continue to go about our day of planned out fun. Although, that will require us to either skip our lunch break altogether or buy our food from the nearest vending machine that we can find... Just so you know..."_

 _"Mmm, well, it's not the best compromise that I've ever heard in my life, but, at least it's something for us to hope for, anyway..."_ Said Trixie

 _"Hey, I'll take it..."_ said Jake, still in the lead _"Anything to keep this "Once in a blue moon opportunity" from turning into a colossal waste of good relaxing time... I mean, seriously..."_

 _""Once in a blue moon opportunity" w-w-what is that supposed mean, Jake?"_ Asked a concerned Rose

All of a sudden, Jake realized that he may have just spoken without thinking, and so, he responded to the question by saying-

 _"_ _Oh, uh, n-n-nothing, nothing, nothing at all, Rose, just pay it no mind, baby, because i-it's nothing, nothing, really…"_

-right before he started chuckling rather nervously, which was all a clear sign to Rose that Jake was definitely hiding something from her. Not that that really kept Jake from trying to change the subject, because, mere seconds afterwards; the latter added—

 _"_ _B-besides, I-I-I-I really think that we should be, um, uh, eh, focusing on finding that big, ugly Kumo while we're down here, you know? Because, (blows a raspberry) let's face it; this job's never gonna be over for reals until we find and squish that overgrown spider freak, and I'm not just saying that because nobody on the outside wants to look at that big, ugly bug's mug, mind you…"_

-right before he started to laugh at his own joke a little bit, which actually got a smile out of his fellow teenagers as well. However, the happy moment was soon brought to an end when Jake pointed his flashlight to the front of him again and saw that the very same Kumo that he and his friends were chasing was now standing right in front of them all. Now, naturally, the beast was snarling rather angrily at the four teenagers at this point and they were all left in pure shock by the fact that this creature was able to get so close to all of them without a single one of them knowing about it. Still though, this prompted Jake to say-

 _"_ _Oh, hey, yeah, um, about that ugly mug comment…"_

Not that it really mattered though, because, right after Jake began to say that sentence, he was swiftly smacked away by the Kumo. Now this was, of course, more enough to provoke his beloved Rose into going on the offensive, and that was "kicked off" by her delivering a swift kick to the Kumo's head. Unfortunately, it was not same spot that Jake hit it at from before, so it just kept right on attacking Rose, Trixie and Spud. However, Jake was, thankfully, able to recover from his early hit and then, he transformed into his dragon form and then flew right up into the air, with the intent to fight as well, no doubt.

 _"Okay, that's just about it, you glorified tarantula wannabe"_ is what Jake said as he got in closer _"The dragon kid gloves are finally off on this one, so, consider me your personal exterminator and yourself: a bug who's fair game...!"_

Almost immediately, Jake flew directly at the large, magical spider. But, whatever happened after that point was left completely ambiguous, due to the scene suddenly changing to a different part of the sewer system altogether. A part where a medium-sized group of humans could be found at for some strange reason and a place where they could all hear the sounds of a nearby fight going on rather clearly. This battle was, of course, the one that was going on between Jake and the Kumo, and, as it would turn out; the medium-sized group of humans seemed completely aware of this. In fact, one of the male members of this group was actually listening rather closely to the fight and even said-

 _"Whoa-ho-ho-ho, if I'm listening to that fight next door correctly, then that Kumo's time is definitely up now..."_

-right before he started to chuckle a little bit in mild satisfaction.

 _"Doesn't matter, we have what we came for..."_ Said another male member of the group after he was done putting some unseen object in his duffle bag

As a matter of fact, two other members of the group, both of them women, were also carrying similar duffle bags, and both of them looked just as filled up to the brim as the first one's did.

 _"Great, so, let's get going now already, we still have a report to make in a short while too, don't forget"_ said the apparent leader of this group, who revealed himself to none other than the same squadron leader of Squadron C from before.

This only served to confirm the initial assumption that this group was indeed Squadron C. As did the re-appearance of the squadron commander's faithful lieutenant, who attempted to add on to what her commanding officer said by saying-

 _"Alright then, people, you heard the man; so, let's go, move it, double time, let's go, hustle yourselves people; go, go, go...!"_

After all of that was said, the medium-sized group of humans began to head deeper and deeper into the sewer system. All the way up until they all simply vanished without a trace, courtesy of the very shadows that were found within the very sewer itself. Meanwhile, Jake and his friends were all just exiting the sewer via another manhole entrance that they all found and this one was actually not that far away from the one that they used to get into the sewer system in the first place. The one that was just outside the currently decimated video game arcade, which was still being investigated at this time. And since no one saw them using this manhole for their own personal reasons either, the group was able to slink away without having to answer anybody's questions about anything at all, much to their collective relief, naturally.

Within a few seconds afterwards, the four friends soon arrived at a crosswalk, and while they were all waiting for the sign to change right after Spud had pressed the button, Jake sighed in relief and said-

 _"Sure glad that that's finally over and done with. Okay, the Kumo's finally been dealt with; near as I can tell, he didn't do much damage to any place else, and, with the way things are looking right about now, the police are probably just gonna chalk this one up to being some sort of freak accident in the sewer levels or something like that"_

 _"Mmm-hmm, and if I recall hearing Potato Boy here correctly now, Baby Jakey; there's still enough time for us make up for this lost fun day hour and still be on schedule for the rest of the week. Ain't that right there, huh, Spudinski?"_ Said Trixie with a smile

 _"Oh, well, yeah, sure, just as long we, like I said; get our lunches from a, uh, vending machine or something..."_ said Spud as he repeatedly pressed the crosswalk sign button, due to the sign not changing fast enough for him _"...and provided that this stupid crosswalk sign changes soon, so that we could stop WASTING ALL OF THE TIME THAT WE HAVE LEFT TO MAKE UP FOR THINGS!"_

While Spud was essentially throwing a temper tantrum over all of this, Trixie was basically just making an "Oh boy, here we go" face in response to it. And while all of that was going on, Rose decided to approach Jake so that she could ask him-

 _"Um, Jake; seriously now, dear, I really think that it's past time for you to tell me what you meant, exactly, back down there in the sewer tunnels earlier?"_

All of a sudden, Jake began to appear very nervous for some strange reason and it showed in the way that he was sweating while he replied with-

 _"Oh, well, um, uh, he-he-he, I'm afraid that you'll have to be a bit more, um, uh, specific than that, Rose. I, um, uh, said a lot of things while we were down there, ya know... he-he-he-he-he..."_

 _"True... but, I'm actually referring to what you said about a "once in a blue opportunity"..."_ said Rose _"The way that you said that line kind of got me a little bit concerned, if you know what I mean..."_

 _"O-oh, well, um, uh, y-y-you really shouldn't be, Rose. Because, um, uh, i-i-it's actually n-no big deal, really, you see, because, um, uh, um, uh, uh... oh, would you look at that; the crosswalk sign has finally made its change, Rose, how about that, am I right? Come on, you guys, let's go, keep it moving now, we're still on a schedule here, don't forget. No lagging behind at all, people, none at all...!"_ said Jake, rather frantically, as he walked Trixie and Spud, rather forcefully, down the crosswalk, with Rose following all of them from closely behind.

Now, Rose was far from being upset with Jake for obviously avoiding the subject that she chose for a discussion. But, she was still undoubtedly concerned about him and his unusual behavior, since she could obviously tell that there was definitely something amiss with that boy. She just simply had to find out what that something was, and find out what it was very quickly.

It is at that very moment that the scene then transitions back to the docks and then, back to "Professor Brock's" massive freighter, which is when we get an actual look inside of the aforementioned large boat. We then find out that the "Good professor" is currently seated in front a large amount of video monitors and was, apparently, waiting for something to happen, somewhat half impatiently, I might add. All of a sudden, his waiting was, apparently, rewarded, when he saw that one of the monitors that he was watching suddenly changed to reveal the face of Commander Tarlos herself.

 _"Ah, Commander Tarlos, I'm so glad to finally hear from you at last, my dear..."_ Professor Brock started with a smile, before changing it to an annoyed frown _"...even if your call is just a few minutes on the late side..."_

 _"Please excuse my tardiness, Professor Brock, sir..."_ said Commander Tarlos _"...but, I'm afraid that my crew and I were having a bit of a time getting a signal out underwater, you understand..."_

 _"Uh-huh, sure..."_ said an un-amused Brock in response _"...that's the exact same excuse that Squadron B gave me when they called in late, Commander. Hmph, at least they had some good news to report about their mission to make up for it..."_

 _"As does my own squadron, Professor Brock, sir..."_ said Commander Tarlos with a proud smile _"...namely that we've succeeded in acquiring all three of our intended targets..."_

 _"Now that's the kind of news that I always enjoy hearing, Commander Tarlos; results"_ said Brock, his expression having reverted back to happy _"Now then, see to it that all 3 of new acquisitions get delivered safely to the specified rendezvous point. Squadron B's two "rare finds" from the Hudson River should already be there by now, so, be careful. They're supposed to be very fragile at this exact moment and they are not ready to be handled roughly just yet, understood...?"_

Commander Tarlos simply saluted Brock after hearing all of that, and while she did so, another video screen right beneath hers suddenly changed just like hers initially did. It was soon discovered that it was the Commander of Squadron C who was calling at this time and, once that fact was made clear, Professor Brock said-

 _"Ah, just the man that I was hoping to hear from next, that will be all, Commander Tarlos, there's a good girl..."_

After that was said, the female commander simply lowered her head ala a bow, and then, the monitor that she was on suddenly turned itself off. Leaving Brock alone to speak with the Squadron C Commander; who was still on his own respective screen.

 _"Merely calling in to report on some good news, Professor Brock, sir..."_ is what the Squadron C Commander said over the monitor screen

It is there that the scene then transitions right to the soldier's current location during this call, where we see that he is talking to Professor Brock via a laptop computer. All while his comrades were filling up jet injectors with some sort of strange liquid.

 _"...Because, as you initially anticipated beforehand, Professor; that angry Kumo that you had us unleash caused the exact type of chain of events that we were all hoping to reap the 'benefits' from. In fact, we're actually just starting to 'upgrade' the very same 'benefits' that the Kumo left for us in the sewer system, as was our initial order..."_

It was during that last sentence that one of the female members of Squadron C used her recently filled up jet injector to pump something that was not shown on the screen up with the very same strange liquid that the injector was filled to the brim with. In fact, the rest of squadron C was doing the exact same thing, and whatever it was that they were using the injectors on was never actually shown to the audience in any way.

 _"Excellent..."_ said Professor Brock in response _"Now then, don't forget, Commander; upgrades or no upgrades, there are still going to more specific procedures that you'll have to take when you put those items into place, especially when compared to how it was with the Kumo itself..."_

The scene then transitions back to Professor Brock's end of this call, and that happened just in time for the commander to say-

 _"Right, but, um, uh, while we're on the topic of the Kumo, Professor Brock, um, uh, sir. I should, probably report to you that we, um, uh, might have lost it in the, um, operation, uh, sir..."_

 _"Well, I suppose that that was to be expected, all things considered."_ said a surprisingly calm Professor Brock after sighing nonchalantly _"But, no matter, those glorified magical bugs aren't as hard to find and capture as you think. Besides, (chuckles ever so slightly) losing one Kumo can hardly equate to what's coming up next, especially with the new 'upgrades', (chuckling stops) and I expect to be kept completely apprised with information gathered from onlookers like yourselves, is that clear?"_

 _"Crystal, sir..."_ said the Commander

 _"Good, now then, report back to me only after it becomes clear that the second phase of this operation has begun, and not second later, understood?"_ Brock continued

Then, much like Commander Tarlos did right before he called; the Squadron C Commander simply saluted Professor Brock, which is when his monitor suddenly turned itself off, just like Tarlos' monitor did before. It was that very moment when Professor Brock let out a huge sigh, just as he was turning himself away from all of the video monitors via his bolted down revolving chair. However, Brock soon found something else to look at, or rather, he found some _one_ else to look at, since he was actually not the only one within this chamber at this exact moment in time. In fact, during the entire time that Professor Brock was discussing things with the Squadron field leaders via the video monitor screens; this mysterious secondary individual was actually just standing a mere few feet away, with his/her arms crossed, while he/she was leaning up against a wall in a very casual-like manner. He/she was shrouded by the shadows at this particular time, and thus, not much was shown about his/her general appearance. The only type of movement that he/she was actually shown doing was turning his/her head towards Professor Brock's current position, revealing his/her glowing, narrow, blood-red eyes in the exact same process.

However, Professor Brock was actually far from being intimidated by this. In fact, just as soon as he saw this mysterious individual looking at him in such a manner, he started to smile, just before he said-

 _"_ _Don't worry, my friend; everything is going exactly according to our plan here…"_

The mysterious individual simply narrowed his/her eyes during that last part, which is actually when the scene suddenly began to change. We then cut to some sort of rundown shack of some kind in what appeared to be a snowy terrain in an as of yet unidentified location. The camera then began to give us a close up of this flimsy-looking structure, and while it did, Brock's voice could be heard via a voice-over, and he was saying-

 _"…_ _Not a single loose end to found anywhere…"_

It was currently night time at this particular unknown location and on the inside of this rundown shack; we soon find a small, fluffy doggie that was curled up on the floor on top of a brown furry blanket of some kind, fast asleep. It was a Tibetan spaniel to be precise, and within a few seconds or so, the small fluffy doggie was suddenly awakened by some sort of weird feeling that was coming from the inside. As one would expect it to be the case, the dog's head quickly shot up at that point and then, it began to start looking around for some information about its strange new feeling. However, while the Tibetan spaniel was frantically looking (and sniffing) all around for some answers, its movements actually caused some other creature, which was sleeping close by, to wake up with a strained yawn. The fluffy little doggie took notice of this and then turned its head towards the direction of the yawn, which was actually a makeshift bed of some kind, complete with an old and worn out, black, fur blanket and an equally old, yet tattered up, mattress, filled to the brim with nothing but straw.

Once the blanket was finally pulled off of this strange individual, however, it was, at last, revealed that this very same being was actually a rather young girl, somewhere around the ages of 11-12, to be precise. She had long and beautiful, straight, black hair that was actually long to go down to her back. As well as bangs that were almost the exact right length required to completely cover her slightly slanted, brown eyes, especially with their rather straight cut across. Now, in terms of clothing; this young lady was wearing a dark red dress with stylistic, golden symbols sewn onto it. The dress itself appeared to be short-sleeved, but, fortunately; the young lady was also wearing something underneath; something that was an even darker shade of red in terms of color, and had sleeves that were long enough to offer actual protection from the harsh freezing cold.

 _"Windchill...?"_ Is what the young girl said, albeit a bit groggily, as soon as she was sitting up in her 'bed' and rubbing her eyes open _"Wha-w-w-what's the matter, girl, you having a bad dream?"_

Now, the tiny little dog here (whose name is apparently Windchill) was not entirely sure about how to react to that particular question (and no, it was not just because she couldn't speak). But, the more she put more thought into the matter, the more she began to feel that whatever it was that woke her up really was just a dream. With that thought still fresh in her mind, the small Tibetan Spaniel dog simply shrugged it all off and then went right back to her own personal blanket, so that she cuddle right back up onto again and then, go right back to sleep. However, while the young, black-haired girl was also starting to do the same with her own 'bed' (she even yawned a little bit, too), she remained awake just long enough for her to try to comfort her canine "roommate" by saying-

 _"You know, I know that you've been having these weird, late night moments for quite some time now, Windchill, but, (over another yawn) I'm sure that there's no real reason for you to get too worked up about it, old girl. This is... probably just a 'coming and going' type of... phase... that'll be... over... real... soon..."_

Now, it was, of course, no secret that the unnamed girl was slowly starting to fall asleep during her little 'words of wisdom' moment. And, once she was finally fast asleep, Windchill began to follow suit and started to doze off just a little bit herself. Although, there was a brief moment when she reopened her eyes again and began to look a great deal worried. A large part of her couldn't help but feel that her little 'late night moments' were actually a warning of things to come. Dogs are funny that way, after all.

 ** _(Episode Ends)_**

 **Author's Notes** : **A.)** Not the best way to start things out, I agree. I guess I just spent so much time and effort on the side plots with the squad members that I just let the main plot with Jake and company start to dwindle. Also, I think I was trying to fit too much into this episode. **B.)** A while back, I was hoping to rally followers to help make this fanfics a little more than that, somewhat akin to what certain Kim Possible fans were doing when they put up "Project Possible" and "The Possible Missions". Although, these days, I am only out to find artists who are willing to devote a certain amount of their time to illustrate my fanfics for a no-profit fan comic, simply out of a pleasure to see our different types of art combined. Anybody interested?


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode Two** – Full Disclosure

 **Disclaimer:** I Own Nothing

It was a particularly bustling business day for the magical marketplace known as the Magus Bazaar when we first opened up this episode. There were Magical creatures of all shapes and of all sizes that were all about, buying and selling various goods and services, and there were no problems to speak of for any part of this fine place of magical commerce. Or, at least, that was the way that things appeared to be, up until a rather tall person wearing an inky-black cloak arrived onto the scene. Now, this was a truly ominous looking figure, to say the least, but, what was even more ominous was the fact that this stranger was actually in the possession of a rather strange looking item at this particular moment. One that he was actually trying his very hardest to keep hidden from the rest of the crowd; no less, as well. But, in any case, once an even closer look at this aforementioned strange object was finally given for the sake of the audience, it was soon revealed that this strange item was actually a dark purple version of the enchanted compass that Lao Shi was revealed to be in the possession of during the episode "Hero of the Hourglass". What's more, this very same purple compass was also emitting a rather bright purple-colored, fiery aura all around it during this particular moment in time, which was actually just the compass' way of informing its user that their intended targets were very close by. However, the mysterious cloaked individual was still, apparently, a great deal frustrated by the artifact, and that actually resulted in him angrily shaking it like a broken remote control and in him actually saying-

 _"Ugh, oh, come on now, you blasted piece of glorified magical navigational equipment, you! You're supposed to do more than just vaguely inform me that my target is close by, you're also supposed to take me directly to the aforementioned target. You are supposed to be the more powerful and accurate brand of enchanted compass are you not?"_

-while he continuously tinkered with said enchanted compass, what's more; his voice sounded awfully familiar. But, in any event, it was at that very same moment when a secondary cloaked figure arrived onto the scene and that very same figure stood right next to the first one who was shown, thus revealing that he was considerably shorter than the cloaked figure that was holding the enchanted compass. However, he was also, clearly, more calm and composed than the latter, as the only thing that he did at this particular moment was stare ominously at his associate without making a sound, and while revealing that he had blood-red eyes in the process. Still though, that didn't stop the much larger cloaked figure from responding to this stare by saying-

 _"Oh, don't you even try to give me that ruby-eyed glare of yours, little mister, it was all your idea that we rely on this-this-this confounded magical device in the first place, remember? It's this blasted contraption that's not doing its job properly, I tell you, not me...!"_

-while he began to tinker with the compass some more (it was actually a considerable wonder that no one was apparently taking notice of any of this, to be perfectly honest). But the much smaller cloaked figure merely responded to all of that by simply narrowing his blood-red eyes ever so slightly and then by extending his right hand in a manner that implied that he wanted his much larger associate to give him something. However, the much larger cloaked individual first decided to respond to all of that by saying-

 _"(Under a laugh) so… you actually think that you can handle this infernal device better than I can, do you, my stoic little friend? (Under more laughter) well… if that's the case, then; by all means, let's put that theory to the test, shall we, O silent partner of mine? (Chuckles a bit more) I'm actually quite interested to see what happens when you're the one in charge of the navigation for change, my dear little chum, quite interested to see that indeed…"_

-right before he (somewhat mockingly) handed over the purple enchanted compass to the much smaller cloaked individual. No doubt with the high hopes that the latter would have even less progress than him in terms of using it effectively. However, regardless of all of that though, the much smaller mysterious individual paid his comrade's scoffing no mind and simply took hold of the enchanted purple compass, which then proceeded to emit yet another fiery purple-colored magical aura all around it, just like before. The only real difference being that, this time around, the aura actually created a short tentacle-like appendage-like construct out of itself, one that actually pointed towards a very specific direction within the marketplace, much to the much taller cloaked figure's apparent shock and much to his great annoyance, as well, of course. Now, this probably would have been the best time for the miniature cloaked figure to show off a smug grin or something towards his much taller partner. But, since the only things that were actually visible on his face at this time were his eyeballs, we only get to see him give a brief glance at his companion, right before he continued on down the specified path that the enchanted compass laid out for him already.

 _"_ _Oh, don't look so smug…"_ is what the much taller cloaked figure said, with his arms crossed, as his much smaller partner walked right passed him, nonchalantly _"…we-we both know the real reason why you were able to handle that blasted thing better than I…"_

Once that was said, the much taller cloaked figure proceeded to follow his miniature partner very closely; all the way up until they both came to an abrupt stop, brought upon by the much smaller cloaked figure himself. This was because the two of them had finally come across the target that they both sought, and, based on the silhouettes that were shown in the place of far clearer images, that very same target was attempting to pick the pocket of an unsuspecting marketplace Troll patron. When the former succeeded in his endeavor, without the latter even knowing, I might add, he immediately ran away, no doubt still under the delusion that nobody saw him commit his truly immoral little deed. Anyway, once he was (supposedly) out of sight, the two cloaked figures both moved forward ever so slightly towards the path that the mysterious pickpocket took. And when they did, the much taller of the two finally came right out and said-

 _"_ _Ah, here we go; just the little fellow that the two of us were hoping to meet, my dear little friend, just that very same little fellow indeed…"_

-right before he casually lifted up the hood of his cloak ever so slightly and revealed himself to be none other than the conniving human professor himself, Professor Sigmund Brock. What's more, the "good professor" was also sporting a somewhat sinister-looking grin on his face at this specific time, and that was a clear sign of trouble if there ever was one to be certain. This was actually where the scene then almost immediately faded to black, so that we could then start off the episode by cutting right to the-

 _(New Opening Sequence)_

We then open up the rest of the episode at a public swimming pool, where we see that many a New York City citizen is currently having a jolly good time with the nice cool water. Among these people were Jake Long and his friends, and just like practically everyone else who was there, they were all dressed for this specific venue. Jake was currently shirtless and barefoot at this particular time, and he was also wearing the exact same red and orange swim trunks that he wore in "Bite Father, Bite Son". Trixie, on the other hand, was currently wearing the exact same purple one piece swimsuit that she wore in "Hong Kong Longs", the one that she wore while she was sitting in the hot tub with Spud to be precise. Speaking of Spud, he was also currently shirtless and barefoot at this specific time and he was also wearing a pair of blue and yellow-colored swim trunks as his chosen swimwear. However, while Jake and Trixie were both fully immersing themselves within the pool's ice cold waters, Spud remained completely dry on one of the pool's rim side chairs underneath an umbrella, apparently reading something very closely. His friends soon take notice of this and then swim right over to where he currently was, which he almost didn't take notice of, due to being so focused on what he was reading at the time.

 _"_ _Hey yo, Spud-"_ said Trixie as she and Jake made it to the pool's rim _"-what is up with the whole sun-bather act here, boy? Come on, aren't you gonna come and get your feet wet like the rest of us, Mr. Spudinski? I mean, after all, heading on out here to the pool was on your list; was it not, Potato Boy?"_

 _"Precisely, Trix-"_ said Spud in response _"-that is precisely why I need to make sure that we stay on track with it right now. I mean, don't forget, after yesterday's little "spider monster episode", we had to rush through things a little bit afterwards, which is precisely the reason why I've decided to become the schedule enforcer from now on. That means, precisely, that I'll be making sure that we never veer away from our scheduled fun ever again and that we'll be sticking to our scheduled time limits precisely. It also means that I get to use the word 'precisely' a whole lot of times, because it sounds very official and all, and that's good, because, like 'spelunking', 'precisely' sounds kind of funny to say. (Chuckles to himself a little bit, before sighing) 'Precisely'..."_

As was the usual case for Jake and Trixie, they were both somewhat at a loss about what Spud was trying say. This was only made all the more obvious by the fact that the two of them shared a brief glance at one another right afterwards, and when Jake replied with-

 _"Well, good for you, Spud, good for you..."_

Once that was said, Jake began to swim right towards the rim of the pool and then sat himself right on to it, while his feet remained within the pool water proper.

 _"_ _Oh, come on now, Baby Jakey-"_ said Trixie while he was doing this _"—don't tell me you're doing the whole 'no swimming at the pool' thing here now too…"_

 _"_ _No-"_ said Jake in response _"—I'm just trying to get a better seat for the show…"_

 _"_ _Show, what show…?"_ said a confused Trixie, right before she heard a nearby splash coming from right behind her

She turned around fast and right after she did so, Trixie saw that it was actually Rose who was responsible for that splash. And what's even more so, Trixie also saw that Rose was actually swimming right towards her, Jake and Spud at that particular instant. At a very steady pace as well, I might also be inclined to add, but, before she could actually get too close, she dove underwater for some as of yet revealed reason, only to resurface again so that she could perform a synchronized swimming demonstration for all three of her water soaked friends. She was currently wearing a sky blue-colored, form-fitting, two piece swimsuit while all of this was going on, which, coupled with her truly graceful movements while within the pool; had Jake totally entranced with her to say the least. I mean, he was already fully aware of just how beautiful Rose was from the neck up, but, this; this just made her look like a goddess in Jake's human/dragon love-struck eyes. And, since the latter also never failed to remember what type of personality went along with all of that beauty, Jake was once again reminded of just how fortunate he really was to have someone like Rose as a part of his unusual life.

However, just as soon as Rose was finally done with her little demonstration, she finally stepped out of the pool and then decided to go and towel off, which actually aligned perfectly well with Spud's initial plans. For you see, not only was the quartet scheduled to leave the pool area very soon, Spud was also very eager to perform a little poolside experiment with only Jake and Trixie by his side. And that experiment was for them to attempt to try and towel off while standing really close to the edge of the pool, where they could easily get splashed on yet again. The only real reason why Rose wasn't allowed to be a part of this was because Spud believed that her ninja skills and reflexes would give her an unfair advantage in this. Though, even without that very specific bit of information in mind, Jake and Trixie were both still left to view this as yet another one of Spud's more unusual and off-the-wall ideas. One that they were still both going to go through with anyways, if only to humor their friend's strange desires. However, just before the trio could get this strange poolside-related experiment over and done with, Jake clearly heard what sounded like a person calling out to him and they were saying-

 _"Jake...? OMG; is that really you I see way over there...? OMG; talk about lucky..."_

Now, Jake and his two friends were already somewhat familiar with the sound of this particular voice. But, even so, they still felt the need to turn around and see for themselves who it really was. And, just as they all initially suspected; it was Danika Honeycutt, Jake's old middle school sweetheart; in the flesh and still as beautiful as ever no less. She was currently wearing a one piece swimsuit at this particular moment and it was not only the same color as her usual dress, it was also rather form-fitting on her as well, something that Jake couldn't help but notice, no doubt about that.

 _"Danika..."_ is what Jake said, right after he saw her, and right before he began to approach her _"Wow, hey, it feels like it's been, like...forever since the last time I actually got to see you. Ya' know what I'm talkin' bout here, D…?"_

 _"Yes, well, that's the sort of thing that will tend to happen when you don't speak to someone for over three months in counting, Jake. But, hey, that could just be me, right? I mean, who can really say that sort of thing for certain, ya know what I'm sayin', 'J'…?"_

Now Danika was not mad at Jake, per se, while she was saying all of this. But, her tone was definitely implying that she was still taking some; if not a lot of, pleasure in putting Jake on the spot like this. And all of the while, Jake was currently left to feel a certain sense of guilt suddenly washing all over him, and it showed in the nervous way that he replied with-

 _"Oh, uh, right, right, uh, right, (clears throat) um, uh, sorry about that, Danika. But you see; my family had this big overseas vacation all planned out for us during the beginning of the summer and, when we finally got there, things got a little bit chaotic for us for a little while. It sort of left a real mark on all of us afterwards and we've all still kind of been dealing with it and…"_

But before Jake could actually finish this explanation of his, he felt Danika's finger tenderly covering his mouth, which was when the latter herself started to say-

 _"_ _It's alright, Jake, you don't need to explain anything to me. In fact, to be perfectly honest; I've been having quite the, um…eventful summer myself during these past few months, heh. I would love to be able to tell you all about it. So, um, maybe we could, um, you know, meet up later and talk, just the two of us, hmm…?"_

 _"_ _Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, sure, sure, sure, D, I mean, why not? I mean, it's not like I've got any real problems with that type of scenari…"_ is what Jake started to say, right before he remembered a very huge problem with agreeing to this and right before he finished his statement with a _"...oh..."_

His facial expressions tipped Danika off that something was wrong, so she followed up by saying-

 _"_ _Uh, Jake; is there, uh, is there something the matter or did…"_

 _"_ _What? Oh, no-no-no-no-no, of course not, D …"_ said Jake in a less than convincing manner _"…It's just that, well, what with Spud's whole schedule thing taking up most of this week and everything-we're, uh, actually scheduled to leave here pretty soon too, just so you know-I, uh-uh, well, I-I probably won't be able to find any free time to myself until, at least, say, later today at sunset or, uh, something, so, uh, you know, I, uh..."_

But once again, just before Jake could actually finish his whole sentence; Danika felt the need to interrupt him so that she could say-

 _"Perfect, I can stop by down at your place for just a little while during this evening, just as soon as I'm done with all of the errands that I have to do for the rest of the day and when on my own way back home. I've got quite a busy schedule to follow for this week myself, believe it or not. But, in any event, we can have our little private chat then..."_

-And give Jake a kiss on the cheek, right before she continued with-

 _"_ _Looking forward to it, big guy, but for right now, I should really be using this time to, you know, get in some quick swim team tryout practice laps before very long. Otherwise, I'll never make the swim team again in the coming school year, let alone be made the captain of it again for that matter. But, in any case, I'll see you tonight, Jake, and I promise I won't be late, bye…"_

Danika began to walk away after all of that was said, which left Jake at a total loss for words, save only for the obligatory-

 _"_ _Uh, y-yeah, uh-uh, b-bye…"_

That was when Trixie and Spud both came walking right up to him, having heard every word the previous conversation. Their smug looking faces no doubt implied that at least one of them had something to say and that someone was Trixie-

 _"_ _Whoo, boy, Baby Jakey…"_ is what she started out with _"Now, why do I get the strong feeling that you just got yourself in a whole mess of trouble right there, home-boy?"_

 _"_ _Probably because I just did, Trixie, and lots of it…"_ is what Jake said in response, with his worried tone being accompanied by a quick face palm and a groan

Meanwhile, just outside of the Pool's immediate proximity, there was a black van of some kind that was parked nearby and it had a modest amount of satellite dishes that were attached to the top of its roof. It was a surveillance van of some kind; a quick change to the interior of said vehicle was able to confirm that easily enough. And the ones that were doing the observing were none other than a small group of the same mysterious people from the previous episode, the ones that were affiliated with Sigmund Brock and followed his orders willfully. In fact, one of these very same people could be easily recognized as the lieutenant of the Commander of Squadron C. And as the aforementioned lieutenant looked upon the surveillance monitors within the van, she, along with her fellow cohorts, were able to have a great view of Jake and his friends, who were the subjects for this little surveillance operation of theirs. Then, all of sudden, the lieutenant activated the communication device that was placed within her ear and said-

 _"_ _Gopher Group 1, this is Falcon's Eye Group Leader, reporting in, do you copy?"_

It was at that very moment that a voice over the communication device replied with-

 _"_ _Loud and clear, Falcon's Eye Group leader; the Commander couldn't come to answer you right now, but I'll relay everything in your report right to him later on, you can rest assured on that one. But, for now, what is the status of our four targets at this current moment? Are they on the move as of yet, hmm…?"_

It was halfway through that very same response that the scene then, suddenly, cut to yet another location. More specifically; what appeared to be the inside of some sort of tunnel of some kind, where we see that the other member of the mysterious group that was communicating with the lieutenant at this time was currently standing while talking, rather nonchalantly as well, I'm inclined to add.

 _"_ _No, I'm afraid not, but, I can tell that that is at least something that is definitely on their minds, if nothing else…"_ said the Lieutenant over the communication device _"They should at least be on the move within the next few minutes or so, given what we are observing about them right about now, I can tell that much, soldier…"_

 _"_ _Hey-hey-hey-hey, relax, Falcon's Eye Group Leader, there's no need for you to get too worried about all of this…"_ said the Gopher Group 1 member _"The Commander told me to tell you that we're prepared to wait as long as it takes for those four children to arrive. Mainly because, thanks to those "special modifications" that we made; our "associates" are a great deal more… manageable than their predecessor. In fact, the Commander is actually testing them in this regard as a means to pass the extra time and they're all passing these tests with surprisingly flying colors, if you can believe that one or not, lieutenant…"_

We are then given a brief glimpse of the man who was now recognized as the Commander of Squadron C, while his subordinate was communicating with his lieutenant over the communication device. He was currently giving a few hand signals to someone off-screen, but, because we were looking at the Commander from the P.O.V. of the Fourth wall, we are never actually shown who that someone was. We don't even get that much sound from them, save only for a raspy breathing-like sound that could be heard off-screen.

 _"_ _So, relax and just maintain your current position, and wait until you have an actual departure to alert us to, lieutenant…"_ the member of Gopher Group 1 continued _"Because, if I may say so, ma'am, we can't really afford to jump the gun on things like this, especially not while the good professor is away on his own little errand run…"_

It was at that very moment that the scene, suddenly, cut right back to the Magus Bazaar, where we see that the good professor himself, Professor Sigmund Brock, and his short and silent associate were both still wearing their respective cloaks and were both still walking around in the streets of the bustling magical marketplace. They were both still going, virtually, unnoticed by the crowds (at least for the most part); to the point where Sigmund Brock actually felt comfortable enough to actually boast aloud about an apparently accomplished job for the mysterious cloaked duo. Now, he was being specific enough about this aforementioned accomplishment to make it clear that they were looking for someone in particular and also found someone else as an added bonus. But, he was also being just vague enough about this topic that we are given virtually no clarification about what happened to the aforementioned two people or what the mysterious cloaked duo even wanted with them in the first place. But, regardless of that though, the two of them apparently had to find someone else at this point and the silent and short, faceless associate of Sigmund Brock (who, at this point, could easily be identified as the mysterious, hidden figure that Brock was shown speaking to at the end of the last episode) was ready to use their purple-colored enchanted compass to find them, just like before. The same process from earlier in this episode was soon repeated with the enchanted compass and it started pointing directly towards a certain Bazaar goer who was apparently shopping for rare and exotic jewelry. We are never shown their face, since they are only shown from the collarbone down to the upper thighs. But, from what we are shown, it is made clear that this particular Bazaar patron is a female with green skin, wearing somewhat casual looking clothes and accessories to go with them. Regardless though, the fact that the compass was actually pointing towards this woman, made both Brock and his associate considerably happy, seeing as they apparently knew who she was and had a very good reason for wanting to find her, a very important reason, no less, too, judging by Brock's wicked looking smile.

It was at that very moment that the scene, suddenly, transitioned all of the way right to the skateboard park that Jake and Friends all loved to go to so much. There we see that the young dragon and his three friends were all living it up while on their skateboards, doing a variety of fancy tricks and moves, complete with the screams of joy and excitement to go with them. Rose, especially, was showing off to a certain degree, much to the surprise of her two friends and boyfriend. They, of course, complimented her on her surprising skills, but, all the while; Jake was still trying to figure out what to do about his problem with Danika. He even consulted Trixie about it in secret. Now, naturally, the latter first suggested that Jake simply comes clean about the real issue to Danika; that he was currently in a relationship with Rose. However, Jake was not entirely certain that the situation would be that easy to deal with, and he did not want to hurt Danika yet again, almost as much as he did not want to lose Rose yet again. Suffice it to say; Jake was in quite the pickle this time and it was one that he was trying his very best to make sure that Rose did not find out about. However, what neither he nor any of the others in his group knew was that, at that very moment, they were all being watched from afar (yet again), and it was none other than the Field Commander of Squadron C and the squadron member who was answering his lieutenant's phone call earlier who were doing all of the watching. They were looking particularly pleased about what they were seeing at this time and then, just as soon as he believed that it was time to end the silence, the nameless squadron member looked directly at his Field Commander and said-

 _"_ _So, shall we begin with our little show right now, Commander, or do we still have to wait for something else first…?"_

 _"_ _Not at all, my good friend…"_ the Field Commander replied, rather nonchalantly _"By all means, let's let our new "allies" out and give them a chance to 'get some fresh air' and 'stretch their legs out for a little bit'"_

The nameless Squadron member, after briefly giving a smile and a nod as a response to what he just heard, simply pulled out a small handheld device of some kind out of his pocket and then pressed a small red button that was found right on top of it. It was at that very moment that the scene suddenly cut right back to Jake and his friends, just in time for them all to be caught off-guard by a new attacker; another Kumo, and an extremely angry looking one at that, no less.

 ** _(Commercial Break)_**

Now, to say that Jake and his friends were somewhat surprised to see yet another Kumo would have been an understatement to say the least. But, as far as the other few civilians who were also able to catch a glimpse of the large spider monster; the previous statement wouldn't have even begun to cover their reaction to it. And while the latter group was simply responding to the situation with the standard "running and screaming" routine, Jake and his three friends were a bit more... bolder than that. Or at least Jake and Rose were in any case, in fact; while they were both putting themselves in battle ready stances, Trixie and Spud were both mostly just commentating on the situation and on the other people as they were all running away in sheer terror (and how they both wished that they themselves could do the exact same thing at this exact frightening moment). In any case, though, the Kumo continued to advance towards the young quartet with a growling and frothing mouth, and while it did so, Jake and Rose couldn't help but notice that there was something… different about this particular Kumo, at least when they compared it to the Kumo that they encountered in the previous episode. For one thing; this particular Kumo was a sickly shade of green and it had much more shaggier-looking hair than the previous one did. What's more, this particular spider beast was a lot more… beefier than the previous one was and it possessed more bulldog-esque looking fangs, as opposed to the usual spider-esque ones that were the normal standard for your every-day Kumo. Suffice it to say; the more that Jake and Rose both looked upon this particular Kumo, the more they both noticed that it possessed a somewhat Troll-esque appearance, which was rather unusual for a Kumo, to be perfectly honest.

At any rate though, when the Kumo finally made its move against the four young teenagers, Jake and Rose both skillfully dodged the attack while Trixie and Spud both basically just ran away like scared little kittens. And it's a good thing that they did, because the Kumo's attack left a large crater embedded within the Skateboard Park's cement grounds, thus giving the four young teenagers a pretty good idea about the creature's general level in sheer brute strength. Afterwards, the beast then prepared to launch yet another attack, but, before it could, Jake (after making sure that there was no around to act as a witness) 'did his thing', as it were, and transformed himself into his big, red, slender dragon-self form, so that he could fly up into the air and ready himself for battle against the monstrous Spider-like creature. Rose, in response to this, also readied herself for battle against the Troll-like Spider monster. But, in her case, that was by simply taking a very basic defensive martial arts stance against the spider-like brute, as the Kumo itself let out a very loud screeching/roaring sound as a show of its violent anger. It was at that very moment that Jake fired out a barrage of Dragon fire blasts at the creature, but, much to his surprise, they had no effect at all on the monster. In fact, if anything, all they did was provoke the beast enough to get it to fire out its own mouth-related projectile, at Jake. Now, at first glance, it appeared to be some sort of sickly green-colored webbing of some type. But, once it officially came into physical contact with Jake, and caused him to fall to the ground as a result of that, he found out that it was actually more a slimy ooze of some type than it was a kind of a spider-esque creature's webbing, smell and all, much to the young dragon's great disgust. In fact, all Jake could say that particular moment was-

 _"_ _Ewww, gross, get it all off of me; get it all off of me…!"_

The Kumo then let out yet another angry roar/screech right after that attack, but, that was short-lived when Rose came right up to the beast and delivered a swift yet powerful kick to the creature's mid-section. However, just like it was with Jake's Dragon fire, the beast seemed completely unfazed by the attack used against it. In fact, the most that really happened as a result of that kick was Rose saying-

 _"_ _Ow, ow, ow, ow…"_

-repeatedly, as she limped away on the foot that she didn't use to deliver her blow. The Kumo decided to take advantage of this moment and then prepared to attack Rose right then and there. But, before the beast could get too close to the young blonde, the monster heard what sounded like two people screaming. It turned around fast to where it believed the loud screams were both coming from and it saw that it was Trixie and Spud that were doing the all of screaming, as they both came right at the Kumo, ready to use their own skateboards as weapons to pummel the monster.

Naturally, the Kumo dealt with this rather easily, in fact; all it really needed to do was to swing one of its many legs at Trixie and Spud and they were both knocked over quite instantaneously. Fortunately for those two humans, however, Jake was able to get himself free from the slimy ooze that got him earlier within this very same time frame, and then, was able to quickly assault the Troll-like Kumo before it could get any closer to Trixie and Spud while they were both down. But while Jake, in essence, was basically wrestling with the Kumo, while Trixie and Spud fled for cover, they were all being watched from afar (yet again). Just like before; it was the Squadron C Field Commander that was doing all of the watching and he even had the same nameless squadron member from before standing right next to him yet again. In fact, the only real difference between this time and the earlier scene with these two was that they were in a completely different spot this time around.

Regardless though, they were both still in the same happy mood that they were in when last we saw them, no doubt because they were both rather pleased about the way things were going at this particular moment. In fact, it was during this time that the Squadron C field commander and his associate began to elaborate on how they arranged for all of this to actually happen, with a few flashbacks serving as a collection of visuals aids for the exclusive convenience of the audience only. For you see, Squadron C was not only the group responsible for releasing the Kumo from the previous episode, but, they were also the ones who placed it at the video game arcade, hence all of the damages that were done there during the previous episode. What's more; back when they were shown gathering something while they were all lurking around in the sewer system, it is revealed that what they were gathering were eggs, Kumo eggs to be precise. And it was this very same collection of eggs that were the items that the members of Squadron C were pumping with their jet injectors in the last episode, the ones that were all filled up with the strange-looking liquid. As it would turn out, that very same liquid was actually a type of magic potion, one that can actually turn one type of magical creature into a hybrid of another, hence the troll-like features on the second Kumo. Also, the potion contained a few 'extras' that made the takers as obedient as trained dogs, which actually allowed the two mysterious men to use the same handheld device from before to get their Kumo to back down from its fight and retreat.

Unfortunately for their Kumo, however, Jake wasn't about to have a repeat of what happened last time he had this "spider problem". So he actually began to pursue the Kumo/troll creature, with Rose, Trixie and Spud right behind him, as one would expect. However, in addition to the Kumo being surprisingly fast for a creature of such large size and weight, our heroes also ran into a bit of a problem with following this beast when it managed to escape their sight for only a few minutes or so. For you see, when that happened and our young heroes finally caught up to the spot where they lost sight of the spider/troll beast, they saw that their Kumo was gone without even a single trace, completely. This was particularly perplexing for our young group of heroes, seeing as, in their own words; something that big and that ugly doesn't just vanish into thin air. Meanwhile, from their third different viewing spot in a row, the Squadron C field commander and his associate were still looking on at Jake and his three companions and they were still both looking particularly happy about what they were seeing at this particular moment.

Meanwhile, back at the Magus Bazaar, which we then cut right back to at this particular time; we are shown that Professor Sigmund Brock and his mysterious associate are once again on the move, still wearing their long, black cloaks to conceal their identities from the general public, no less. However, based on Professor Brock's statements while the two of them were on the move, it could be confirmed that whatever business that the two of them had with that mysterious, faceless woman from earlier, it was completed at this time. This left the two of them free to approach a very secretive location within the Magus Bazaar, where they were expecting a very important person with a very important prize. When that person finally arrived, they did a very 'cloak and dagger'-like delivery, which left Professor Sigmund Brock feeling quite happy about the results. For, you see, whatever it was that was inside this particular package, it was, apparently, the last piece required for this special little project that Professor Brock and his mysterious associate were working on at this time.

This was actually where the scene then cuts back to Jake and his Friends, who were currently on the move on a public sidewalk. Although, on the run would probably be a much more appropriate way to describe it, since Spud was basically making good on his promise to enforce his schedule on the others by making them run (or speed-walk) most of the way. For you see, apparently, their next scheduled destination was the music store, where they were each scheduled to buy a CD of their very own, which they were then scheduled to play with the use of headphones, all while they all took a long walk as a group through the natural glory of Central Park. However, when it looked like their current pace was once again putting them ahead of schedule, Spud, once again, requested that they slow it down a bit. This was actually the perfect opportunity for Rose to approach Jake about a familiar topic that he might remember-

 _"Uh, Jake, can we talk about something, please? It's kind of important..."_ Is what she said

 _"Oh, yeah, sure, Rose, I'm all ears..."_ said Jake in response

 _"Well, the thing of it is; we never did really get the chance to talk about what you meant by that 'Once in a Blue moon' comment that you said just yesterday..."_

The moment that Rose brought that topic back up, Jake almost instantly felt put out on the spot.

 _"Oh, um, hehehe, uh, that..."_ Jake said nervously _"... we're, um, uh, hehe, still dwelling on that one, are we, Rose, hehe...?"_

 _"Uh, yes; yes we are..."_ said Rose in response _"I mean; I was willing to give you some breathing room after that whole Kumo incident yesterday, Jake. But, we really do need to talk this one over, before it's too, no questions asked about that one, I assure you..."_

 _"And why, exactly, is it so important that we talk about this, might I ask, Rose?"_ Said Jake, somewhat confused by Rose's insistence on the matter

 _"Because, you sounded really upset when you said it at the time, Jake, and that really worries me a whole lot, you know?"_ said Rose as she placed her hands over Jake's _"I want to be able to help you out if there's a problem in the works here. And also, ever since I started getting my 'old life' memories back, I've been starting to realize that there has been a great deal of dishonesty involved between us. So, suffice it to say; I want there to be less secrets in our relationship this time around, you know...?"_

Jake suddenly felt a strong sense of guilt starting to wash all over him at this point, though he did do a good enough job of hiding it from Rose. For you see, he knew, deep down inside, that he was keeping a secret from Rose at this very moment and that secret was called Danika Hunnicutt. He felt the need to try and tell Rose about that, albeit alone, since Trixie and Spud chose to do everything they could to stay out of this conversation altogether. But, before he could even get more than two words spoken, Jake received a phone call from his father, Jonathan, who wanted to tell him about something that was going on somewhere elsewhere. Apparently, even more Kumo of different colors and shapes were on the loose in the streets of New York, and that caused Jonathan to be trapped within his car as a result of it.

 ** _(Commercial Break)_**

Oh, it was definitely pure pandemonium within the streets, as the various different-looking Kumo ran wild and rampant across them. In fact, it was getting so bad that the people who were caught up within it while driving in their cars chose to stay inside of them for simple protection. Except for the ones who had to bail out of theirs because of the Kumo's attack that is, of course, their situation was simple to understand. But, anyways, Jonathan continued to remain in the former group at this point and, because of that, all he could do was hope that his dragon son was currently on his way. Though, the way that things were going on the outside only made him worry about the situation all the more.

In truth, though, Jake was indeed on his way, via dragon flight that is, of course. And he was doing so with all three of his friends in tow; with Rose on his back and Trixie and Spud in his arms. Now, you would think that all of this weight would begin to slow Jake down, but, it actually did not deter him in the slightest. In fact, in almost no time at all, the group arrived onto the scene and Jake was ready get down to dragon business. But first, he told Trixie and Spud to go and find his dad, while Rose helped him to deal with all of the spider monsters.

Needless to say; there was quite the assortment of strange-looking Kumo on the streets today. One was basically shaped to look like a mix between a Kumo and a Yeti. Another one was apparently a mix between a Kumo and a Gargoyle, while the remaining three looked like Kumo hybrids with the traits of an Ogre, a goblin and a moss monster. Suffice it to say; it was quite the horror show to behold. But, that didn't stop Jake from rushing into fray, nor did it stop Rose from joining her boyfriend (she even decided to use 'weapons' this time around, to avoid another leg injury). What's even more so, during their fight with these hybrid monsters, Jake and Rose were eventually left to conclude that these creatures were somehow connected to the Kumo they dealt with before, and they could both only think of one way that that could be the case; that Kumo was (somehow) their mother.

However, while all of this was going on, we are shown that Danika Hunnicutt was actually on the inside of one of the nearby stores, and she was currently on her cell phone with somebody, to boot, as an added bonus. Now, it is not, exactly, known how she has remained completely oblivious to the pure mayhem that was going on, on the outside. But, to whomever she was speaking to at this specific time, she was talking about Jake and about how she had to remember to meet up with him later on, so that she could tell him something very, _very_ important. Nevertheless, though, Jake and Rose continued to fight off the Kumo hybrids, while Trixie, Spud and Jonathan mostly just watched from a safe distance and did their best to keep the streets free from on-lookers. They even came up with a convincing story to explain all of this, which was both plausible and yet, at the same time; kind of silly. Fortunately though, the former aspect of their explanation convinced enough people to stay back for the most part; which was all that Jake's two friends and his father could really ask for at this point, to be perfectly frank.

But, anyways, Jake and Rose were both; apparently, gaining the upper hand in their fight against the five Kumo hybrids, they even managed to force them back towards the apparent tunnel that they used to attack this part of the city. And with that, Jake and his blonde Ninja Huntress were both prepared to force these 5 horrific beasts back to sewer from whence they escaped. But, before they could, they suddenly realized that they had been led into a trap. For, you see, the Kumo's ranks were soon joined by the Troll-esque Kumo from before, as well as two other Kumo hybrids consisting of one with the physical traits of a werewolf and another with the physical features of a blob monster. They all began to come right at the young dragon and his bombshell backup, but, they were both able to get out of the way just in time, and before too long the fight was on yet again. However, this time around; things were getting considerably more difficult for Jake and Rose, and in the midst of all of this fighting; Jake let a brief snarky comment slip out that once again brought up his "Once in a blue moon" statement as a topic for discussion between him and Rose.

Now, at first, Jake was pretty much just dancing around the subject with Rose. But, when she actually began to point out the fact that secrets between couples almost always come out eventually, Rose then used a very convincing example to further illustrate her point; the fact that she knew about Jake and Danika's past. Yes, apparently, Rose caught a glimpse of Jake and Danika talking while they were all at the pool earlier, and, after having a brief discussion with Spud at the Skateboard park (while Jake was secretly talking with Trixie at the time), she learned about how her boyfriend was seeing Danika while she was away in Hong Kong. Now, of course, Rose showed no anger towards Jake about any of this info. In fact, if anything; she mostly just used this as an example of why she just wanted Jake to talk to her more about these things, which is a message that Jake got loud and clear, no doubt about it.

However, while all of this was going on, the eight Kumo hybrids were all still raging on with their attacks against the young couple. But, thanks to a few clever tricks and maneuvers on the latter two's part, they were still able to keep the fight going generally in their favor. And, what's even more so; Jake decided to use this time as an opportunity to explain to Rose what he truly meant by his 'Once in a blue moon' comment from before. Apparently, Jake was, actually, referring to the fact that whenever he gets the chance to just relax, hang out with his friends and generally just have fun, something always manages to come up and pretty much ruin everything for him and the fact that he really cannot take that same type of routine happening to him anymore. Rose then proceeded to try and comfort him by saying that she could understand those kinds of feelings of his. But, she also pointed out that, unless he actually tells her about such things, she can't really help him out that much, and that that's all that she really wants to do in the long run; be there for Jake when he really needs someone to be there for him and listen to him when he really needs someone to talk to.

Anyways, Jake and Rose continued to fight off the Kumo hybrids and were actually starting to get them to back, in a sense, as a result it. This actually prompted the spider monsters to make a tactical withdrawal of sorts, as they all fled towards a nearby alley, with Jake and Rose still hot on their trail. Then, once the two of them actually managed to reach the nearby alley that was in question, the young dragon and his ninja huntress were both shocked to see that, much like it was at the skateboard park, their quarry had vanished without a single trance left behind. This, of course, vexed the young couple, especially since the Kumo hybrids were so close to the apparent tunnel that used to get up on topside. Still though, Jake still knew what he had to do in regards to the aforementioned tunnel from before. So he flew right back over to where he saw it last and then, he began to seal it all up as best as he could.

And the reason for him doing this was because, according to what Jake had learned from both Lao-Shi and Fu-Dog; if you seal up all three of the holes and tunnels that were made by either a Kumo or its parents, they then go even deeper underground and find themselves alternative means to stay alive. Of course, no one is really quite sure what those alternative means of survival really are, but, if nothing else; the Kumo in question are never known to cause any more trouble ever again (presumably). Anyways, that was pretty much what Rose proceeded to tell both Jake's father and his two other friends while the young dragon dealt with the aforementioned hole, and when he was finally done with that particular tunnel, he decided to go deal with one more other errand and it was one that was in regards to the final Kumo tunnel. For you see, with the tunnel at the sight of the recent battle now sealed up for the most part, and the one that was found beneath the Video Game arcade currently being dealt with by the general public, the young dragon could only think of one other place that the third Kumo tunnel could possibly be, and that was at the skateboard park, since he first encountered the Kumo hybrids there, if nothing else.

However, once he did finally arrive back at the skateboard park and started to look around in the general area, he found what appeared to be a tunnel that was nearby, only it was already filled in for some strange reason. This, of course, made Jake feel very curious about things, to say the very least. But, considering that it meant that his Kumo problem was, apparently, taken care of for now, he decided to just go along with it and then, he made his way back to the others via flying through the skies, just as he initially came in the first place. However, what the young dragon didn't know was that, at that very moment, there was gathering of sorts, deep underground in the sewer systems themselves. It was the people of Squadron C that were forming the majority of this little meeting, and that was referring to both the Field Commander and his little group from before and his lieutenant and her small group from the surveillance van shown earlier. The rest were entirely consistent of the Kumo hybrids, who were all just standing at attention as the Squadron C Field Commander was, apparently, just pacing back and forth right in front of all of them. This was, apparently, because he was using his ear communication device to talk to someone and he was saying to that very same person that things were going rather well on their 'end', with the possible exception of the fact that their 'main adversary' is a lot stronger than they initially believed.

It turns out that it was once again the good Professor Sigmund Brock that the field commander was communicating with and the former assured the latter that, so long as the Kumo and the Kumo hybrids were the main magical focus for the day, everything was going according to plan. Now, this bit of good news was just enough to be able to pacify the field commander of Squadron C, as was the initial news about how the good professor and his silent associate were able to complete all of their initial tasks and acquire the last piece that they needed for the next phase of their little 'operation'. When we cut all of the way right to Professor Brock's end of this long distance communication, right after he terminates his call with the Squadron C field commander, we are shown that the 'final piece' needed for this little operation was not only none other than the same package that Brock and his associate received at the Magus Bazaar, but it was also none other than the same trophy used at Camp Mugwomp, as seen in the episode; "A Ghost Story".

But, in any event; as the day grew on late and the sun began to set, we then cut back to Jake's family residence, where we see that he and his three young friends were all on their way back there to drop Jake off first, only to be stopped by the sight of Danika Hunnicutt. Now, it was, of course, no secret as to why Danika was there in the first place, she was obviously making good on her earlier promise to meet up with Jake there. But, even so, Jake was still not entirely sure if he could really drop the bomb, as it were, and tell Danika about his relationship with Rose. Still, though, his three young friends all still wished him the best on this and gave him their confidence in him and his ability to handle this 'moment of truth' of his, right before they all began to head to respective homes themselves. Rose even gave her sweetheart a parting kiss before she left, doing so in a manner so as to avoid Danika's sight and the consequential need to explain anything else. Thus leaving Jake alone, and subsequently to face Danika all by himself.

Now, the first thing that Jake did was slowly approach Danika and say-

 _"_ _Uh, y-yo-yo, hey, Danika, so glad that you could…uh…make it…"_

 _"_ _Well, um, it does really feel like we have much to talk about, Jake…"_ said Danika _"…um, I'd to go first, if you don't mind, okay (chuckles nervously)…?"_

 _"_ _Um, s-sure, yeah, uh, b-be my guest, uh, i-it's all cool, hehe"_ said Jake in a nervous response

 _"_ _Well, um, I should probably start it all off with this method, actually, though it might be a little bit too… blunt…"_ said Danika

Then, almost as if on cue, from right out from behind Danika's side of the steps on Jake's front porch rose a handsome young man roughly around the same age as Jake and Danika.

 _"_ _H-hey there, Mr. Jake Long now, is it? Please to meet ya, my good man, what's happening, eh, buddy boy?"_ is what the young man said as he came out from his 'oh so subtle' hiding place and approached Danika so that he could place his arm around her.

 _"_ _Uh, Jake, this is Neil, Neil Florupps, he's my old childhood sweetheart (giggles)…"_ Danika began to explain _"…We lost touch with each other, like, a really long time ago. But, after we met up again, ya know, during the summer break, that old spark of ours just couldn't stay unlit for long and, well, we kind of got back together. But, when I remembered that we were a thing too, Jake, I-I knew that couldn't just start dating someone behind your back, which I did for a while before I actually took the time to remember our relationship. I-I-I really am sorry, Jake, t-the last thing that I want to do is to hurt your feelings, but, Neil and I (seethes) I really hope that we can still be friends after all of this. We can, right, please…?"_

Now, for the majority of Danika's little 'confession', Jake mostly just looked dumbfounded by all of this information. However, once she was done, the young spiky-haired boy decided to reply with-

 _"_ _Um, uh, w-would you excuse me for just, um-uh, one brief tiny little moment right now, please, Danika?"_

-right before he turned around to hide his next facial expression. Now, this would probably be the moment where one would expect Jake to start crying about what had just happened. But instead, the facial expression that Jake wanted hide was actually one of both relief and joy. For you see, in a sense; this little development, basically, just let him off the hook in terms of his initial problem. But, even so, he still wanted to 'play it cool-like', as it were and, as a result of that; he turned back around with a far more composed expression on his face this time around.

 _"_ _Hey, hey, I can understand how things like this can just pop right up outta nowhere like that; D, really."_ is what he said, after clearing his throat _"It's-it's actually no big deal, to be perfectly honest, in fact, I just…(clears his throat again)…I just want you to be happy, Danika. And yes, yes, we can still be friends after all this, definitely. In fact, I'd be pretty sad if we didn't, at least, keep that part of our relationship alive, if ya know what I'm sayin', D.?"_

 _"_ _Oh, I know exactly what you're saying, Jake…"_ said Danika with a smile on her face at this point, right before she bent down to give Jake a kiss on his cheek and then took his hand while she said _"…and thanks for being so understanding about all of this…"_

 _"_ _Hey, it's like I just said already, D, I just want you to be happy, really, I really do want that for you, D…"_ said Jake in response, as Neil began to approach him

 _"_ _So, no hard feelings about any of this, Jake?"_ is what he said, right before he raised his fist in an attempt to fist-bump with Jake as a show of goodwill

 _"Not at all, I'm happy for you both on this one, Neil, and may I just say; you are one very lucky man, my man..."_ said Jake, returning the fist-bump, only to receive a minor stroke of pain from it, due to Neil's superior upper body strength and him not watching said strength

Neil remained oblivious to the pain that he, unintentionally, inflicted upon Jake, however, as was made apparent by his happy smile afterwards. In fact, Danika was also somewhat oblivious to this, as the next thing to come out of her mouth was-

 _"Well, it's getting awfully late; I guess I should be heading home right about now"_

 _"Yeah; me too..."_ said Neil in response _"...see ya around, 'Jake-man', it was nice to finally get to meet with you..."_

Now Jake was still healing from the pain he felt from that fist-bump with Neil. But, he was doing his very best to hide it via putting that hand behind his back and waving goodbye with the other hand, with a large smile on his face no less, as well.

 _"Goodbye, Jake, and thanks for taking this all so well, J..."_ said Danika, as she and Neil proceeded to walk away from Jake and his house

 _"H-Hey, no problem, peace...!"_ Said Jake, as he made the peace sign, and right before he started to shake his hand repeatedly to ease the pain he was still feeling just as soon as he was certain that Danika and Neil were both far enough away from him at that point.

We then cut right to the inside of Jake's Family residence, where we see that his two parents; Jonathan and Susan Long, were both in the exact same type of position on the couch that they were in when they both appeared in the episode "Young at Heart". Then, when Jake finally came through the front door and then closed it right behind him, the two adults both looked to see who it was and saw that their young son was currently sporting a very large smile all across his face. He was even walking right passed them both in a very cheerful manner and was actually whistling a rather cheerful song as he made his way towards the stairs, only to be stopped when a Susan decided to ask him-

 _"Whoa, what's put you in such a good mood tonight, huh, kiddo...?"_

 _"Absolutely nothing, mother, nothing in the slightest..."_ said Jake, with a very ironic tone behind his, as he continued to head upstairs.

It is here that we get a scene closer in the form of Jake walking right upstairs and into the camera, with the last scene being a close-up of the lower half of his shirt.

 ** _(Episode Ends)_**

 **Author's Notes** : You may have noticed that certain parts of this episode were considerably vague, well, that was done on purpose. I'm sort of experimenting with that to see if I can convey the same type of image that I want without putting in too much detail. If there is a problem with this notion, please tell me and find some way to work this out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode Three** – Bad Company

 **Disclaimer:** I Own Nothing

We first open up the episode at a familiar place called 'Canal Street Electronics', where we then see that Jake, Trixie and Rose were all just standing around on the inside, while Spud was apparently searching for something very specific on the immediate premises. Now, Fu Dog was, essentially, running around ragged, trying to deal with the mess that the young teenager was making. But, finally, he looked upward towards Jake and the girls and just came right out and said-

 _"_ _Uh, would somebody mind explaining to me what Potato Boy over there is trying to find in this stinkin' shop already? You know, before actually breaks some irreplaceable while he's doing all of this searching of his…?"_

\- All while throwing in his trademark "agoogoogoo"s in the right places while he was at it. But, in any event, this is where Jake responds to the semi-rhetorical question by saying-

 _"_ _Well, to put it all in the shortest and simplest, summarized version possible for ya, Fu-Dog; Spud here feels that we should all have a little…extra protection for the rest of this week, if you know what I'm sayin', Dog…"_

 _"_ _Um-uh, what kind of protection are we…um-uh…talking about here, exactly, um-uh, kid…?"_ said a noticeably concerned Fu-Dog

 _"_ _What do you think, Fu-Dog…?"_ said Rose, in a deadpan sort of way, after letting out a light sigh first

 _"_ _I'll give you hint, Fu; it's a word that rhymes with what this is likely going to turn out to be; tragic"_ said Trixie in a similarly deadpan sort of way, right before she gives herself a face-palm

 _"_ _Oh…oh…"_ said Fu Dog as he began to put the pieces together on what Spud was after _"Oh, no-no, no way there, Potato boy, there is no way on this earth, or any other for that matter, that that sort of idea won't end in tears, I am being serious with you on that one, do you hear me…?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, Spud…"_ said Jake in an attempt to reason with his friend _"…and besides, why do you still think that we even need this kind of level of protection in first place anyways, Bro? I mean seriously, Spud…"_

 _"_ _Seriously, nothing, Jacob Luke Long…!"_ said Spud in a very intense tone as a response _"You of all people should know how important it is to have protection from the unknown on days as important as this and the rest of the week, seriously…!"_

 _"_ _Well, yeah, sure, Spud, maybe in the past, okay. But, come on dude, things have totally chilled down around here since then. What's the worst that could happen now, huh, bro…?"_ said Jake in a very confident tone, which only prompted Rose to retort with the following deadpan comment-

 _"_ _You'd think you'd have learned by now, Jake"_

It was at that very moment that the scene then transitioned to a very run-down looking building of some kind, where we see that a pair of mysterious-looking figures, wearing trench coats and hats, was carefully approaching it. One was considerably taller than the other one and when he started talking, it was quickly revealed that he was none other Professor Sigmund Brock himself again. Apparently, Brock was telling his associate (who, by a sheer glimpse of his red eyes alone, could easily be recognized as the mysterious figure that Brock had spent the last two episodes with) that, while the last few days had been rather trying for them both, they were about to see the results of all of their hard work and soon. This was when they both entered the run-down building together and when Brock began to call out to some unseen people, only to have his call quickly responded to by a fairly large group of people. However, this aforementioned large group remained completely hidden within the shadows, until Brock asked them all to come into what little light was available. And when they did, the group soon revealed themselves to be a large collection of past characters, consisting of: the Dark Wizard/Businessman, Eli Excelsior Panderus; The Gorgon Sister; Fury, Euryale and Medusa; A Kelpie, Tiburon the one-eyed, hook-handed Shark man terrorist from "Feeding Frenzy"; a Pooka, the Ghost of Shackles Jack from "A Ghost Story" and Vicki Fickling the Nerdy Siren from "Siren Says".

It was at that moment that Brock's next words were-

 _"_ _Alright, boys and girls, shall we get started now…?"_

 _(New Opening Sequence)_

We then cut right back to the shop known as Canal Street Electronics, where we see that Jake was still trying to convince Spud not to go through with his plan to gain magical assistance for the rest of their day and the rest of their week. There was much talking and reasoning involved with their conversation, mostly with Jake pointing out the following points; why he understood why Spud was so paranoid, given the recent Kumo attacks; why he wants a peaceful last of week of summer too; why he's worried about Spud's paranoia, seeing as it's been occupying his mind for quite some time (the day of the combination Kumo incident, once it was dealt with, and the day afterwards), and why he'd rather not give his grandfather something else to be freaked out about in addition the recent Kumo problem. Trixie, Rose and Fu-Dog all also got involved into the conversation as it went on, with the latter backing up Jake on his fourth and final point. But in the end, it was all for naught, because Spud was determined to find some way to make sure that nothing ever interrupted his Last Week of Summer fun time schedule ever again. That was when the young teenager noticed what looked like a magical flier of some kind and it was advertising something called the "Pretty Pixie Priority Planning Palace" (Try saying that three times fast). This was, apparently, a company that specialized in hiring pixies that excelled in prioritizing and planning, which actually makes them excellent secretaries and business assistants.

Seeing this flier made Spud feel both very happy and relieved, and when he saw that he could afford a week's worth of pixie planning and prioritizing, he wanted to immediately request the company's services, if not sooner. However, Fu-Dog felt the need to point out that this was probably not be the best solution for Spud's little 'dilemma'. And that was because Pixies who live just regular lives can be very perfectionist in nature already, which makes the prospect of pixies who specialize specifically in being perfectionists somewhat unsuitable for a magically-inexperienced human like Spud. But, unfortunately, once again; Spud paid these warnings completely no mind and made it clear that he intended to call the "Pretty Pixie Priority Planning Palace" and request the aid of one of their pixies.

Meanwhile, back at the old, run-down looking building somewhere elsewhere, Professor Sigmund Brock and his mysterious, unnamed associate were both addressing their group of assembled lesser known magical villains and none of them were looking particularly happy at this time. That was only made all the more clear by the fact that when Brock attempted to sound congenial towards all of them, the next words to be spoken were a "skip the pleasantries" from Eli Panderus. Apparently, the group was anxious to get whatever job Brock had in mind for them over and done with. But Brock himself had a few other things that he had to go over with them first. For one thing; he had to formally introduce them all to his mysterious associate; the one whom he was placing in charge of this particular group of villains. And, after removing his trench coat disguise, this very same associate finally revealed his full appearance for everyone to see.

Apparently, he was a character that was about the same height and build as Jake Long himself. He wore a black body glove underneath a suit of armor that covered up his entire torso region and that very same suit of armor was a dark shade of gray and had upwards-facing shoulder-guards that each had three spikes on them of an even darker shade of gray. The figure also had a matching pair of armored gloves to go with this suit of armor of his and an insignia in the form of a stylized W right on his chest, it was colored a bright silver-esque shade of gray, the same color as the belt that he wore around his waist, and that very same belt also had various strawberry-pink colored bulges on it, solely for the sake of style. Now, as far as his legs went; those were both protected by a pair of bright silver-colored boots with dark silver-colored soles underneath that each had two pointed spikes, which protruded forwards and gave the appearance of Dragon's feet. The boots themselves went up all of the way towards the figure's kneecaps, which, they themselves, were both protected by a pair of blood-red colored kneecap-guards in the shape of two stylized Ws. And, finally, his head was completely covered up by a mask/helmet that had dark gray knobs on both sides and a W-shaped mouth dent and eye visor, which allowed only his blood red eyes to be perfectly visible. This was the person whom Professor Sigmund Brock was officially making the leader of this ragtag band of baddies; the one who has always been there as Sigmund Brock's associate for the past two episodes; the one known as Ekaj Gnol.

Then, once he was finally introduced to everyone, Professor Sigmund Brock then proceeded to tell the sinister looking group that he had even come up with an official name for their little alliance, an acronym of a name, to be precise and it was; the **D** evious **O** rganization of **R** evenge **C** raving **S** neaks. The problem was that acronym actually spelled an incorrectly spelled version of the word Dorks; **D.O.R.C.S.** This, admittedly, was not something that Professor Brock actually took the time to notice, but, now that he did notice it, he was somewhat embarrassed by it. Not that that really mattered to all Ekaj that much, since, right after Brock's little moment of embarrassment, the short armored figure simply came right out and said-

 _"_ _What does it matter what we call ourselves? It seems to me that our main objective should be the true focus of all our attention…"_

Now, this was first time we actually hear Ekaj speak and his voice was somewhat low and distorted, most likely due to his mask/helmet. However, that actually gave a rather menacing feel to his character, at least in the eyes of some of the other D.O.R.C.S. members. But, in any event, Ekaj then began to explain to his new teammates that they all have a common interest between them; they all desire revenge for all of the past discretions that they've had to endure. Or, more specifically; they all desired revenge against Jake and his 'entourage of helpers' for all of the discretions that they've caused, none more so than Ekaj Gnol himself, particularly towards the 'helpers', whom he dubbed the main factor in all of their past defeats and humiliation in some way or another. Anyways, his words soon began to hit a cord within most of the newly formed group and they all reluctantly agreed to work with him if vengeance was main goal at the end of the day. However, Tiburon, Shackles Jack and the Kelpie were not as sure about all of this, since their feud really was with Jake Long himself. But that all came to an end when the armored masked figure told them that, if they agreed to work with him, he'd put into action a plan that would put Jake out of commission for good, both as a dragon and as a human.

This is the thing that started to sway the last remaining members of the group and to really get them all off on the right foot; Ekaj made them this offer for a signing bonus; he'd give them all three chances to take down Jake and company, using their own plans and strategies, just so long as they did them all together as a group. And if they succeeded in one of those three attempts, then the mission of D.O.R.C.S. would be complete. But, if they all should fail, then, from that moment onwards, Ekaj would be calling all of the shots for the D.O.R.C.S., unconditionally, until they succeeded in their mission for revenge. Now, since these terms did seem reasonable enough, the rest of the group agreed to them and thus, they began to prepare to put one of these three free attempts into action. This was, actually, when Professor Brock decided to take his leave, and it was on the grounds of the fact that he had other projects to see to at this time. Thus, the D.O.R.C.S. group was finally left alone to their own devices and to their own plans for revenge.

Meanwhile, in an alley just a few feet away from a nearby bus-stop, we see that Jake and his 3 friends were all just standing around on the inside of it. This was, apparently, because this was the spot where Spud was supposed be delivered his new pixie. Now, of course, Jake and the girls were all still trying to sway Spud out of this extreme course of action, particularly Jake, who has had personal experience with this particular type of shortcut. But, their friend made it quite clear that his mind was made up on this particular matter. And it was around this very same time frame that the delivery pixie, Petite, soon made her appearance, with a box around the same size as her well in tow. She went over the usual type of protocol for this sort of delivery from the "Pretty Pixie Priority Planning Palace" and after Spud had finally signed for it and everything, Petite went along well on her merry way, leaving Spud to open up his recently received magical package.

He quickly opened up the box and then just barely avoided getting hit in the face by an explosion of colorful pixie dust used for one of the most grandiose entrances ever before seen by Arthur P. Spudinski. However, that was soon followed up by an unusually anticlimactic revelation of a pixie dressed up in a business suit, holding a clipboard in one hand, while the other hand was being held behind his back in a very professional manner. He was also wearing a pair of glasses and had his hair combed in a manner that was befitting of a business secretary. This was the very same pixie that Spud had just ordered for himself, and that very same pixie soon introduced himself as George Flutteringson; schedule master and priority planner extraordinaire. He, quickly, made himself familiar with Spud and the other three teenagers with him and even began to explain his full credentials and references, so as to prove that he was truly legitimate and fully qualified for his current assignment. That was when Spud proceeded to explain to his new pixie what their current arrangement was; George's job was to help Spud enforce the Last Week of Summer fun time schedule for the rest of the week and to make sure that the schedule never veered off course in any unfixable way. What's even more so; George was expected to begin carrying out this very specific assignment by accompanying Spud and the gang to the mall, where they were all pre-scheduled to wander around aimlessly, while having a good time in the process.

Now, George assured Spud that he would not fail to perform in any of these duties and that he would make sure, personally, that the schedule would never go off track again, even by a little bit. This, actually, made Jake and the girls feel a little bit curious, but, it also made Spud feel all the more confident that they were "back in business" so to speak. And once all of that was, more or less, settled; a public bus then began to approach the very same stop that was most closest to the group and their alley. A bus that was, as Jake himself pointed out, the exact same one that group was intending to take in order to get them all to the mall. So, without a hint of stalling from any one of them, the four teenagers all began to board the bus, with Spud 'subtly' hiding George underneath his green-colored skull cap, leaving only a pixie shaped indention underneath it that, for some strange reason, nobody else took notice of (go figure). However, what none of the four teenagers was able to take notice of at this point was the fact that they were all, once again, being followed and watched from afar by a small group of people. But, the only difference this time around was the fact that it wasn't a group of Brock's human associates that were doing all of the watching and following. No-no, this time around, it was Tiburon and the three Gorgon Sisters that were doing all of the stalking and observing of our little teenaged foursome. And they were all, no doubt, filled with plans of payback and revenge while they were all doing this, plans that were, no doubt directed at Jake and his friends.

 ** _(Commercial Break)_**

As the bus that was currently carrying our four teenaged protagonists continued to zoom right down the road at a legally acceptable pace, Tiburon and his three gorgon sibling associates were all following very closely behind via their jumping across the building rooftops. Although, it should probably be noted that it was only Tiburon who was doing the actual running and jumping, while the three gorgon sisters were all simply using their snake hair to do all of their movements for them (ala Dr. Octopus). Still though, they were all doing a very good job when it came to keeping up with the bus that held their selected prey. And, what's even more so, that very same aforementioned prey remained completely oblivious to their current pursuers. This was because they would soon have other things to have weighing on their minds.

For you see, on the inside of this moderately crowded, public bus, Jake and his three friends were all seated among two adjacent seats placed right near the very middle. And, in one of those very same seats, found right within the right hand-side aisle of the bus, Jake and Rose were both seated right next to one another (naturally), holding their hands together rather tenderly, no less. As for Trixie and Spud, well, they were both seated right next to one another on the left hand-side aisle of the bus, on the complete opposing seat as Jake and Rose. Now, Spud decided to try and check in on George while the latter was still hiding underneath the former's skull cap, and he was doing rather well, with the possible exception of his discomfort with the smell of Spud's chosen brand of shampoo. But, when George began to observe his surroundings via him swiveling underneath the brim of Spud's green skullcap, the professional pixie took notice of something that caused him to start worrying, even if by a little bit. For you see, when George took a look outside, via the window that came with Trixie and Spud's seat, he took notice of Tiburon and the three Gorgon sisters as they were all moving side-by-side with the bus from a distance via running across the building rooftops, just like they were doing before.

Now, George was greatly tempted to alert Spud and the others of what he just saw, but before he could, he not only remembered that they were all in public, but, he also thought another way to handle this type of situation. So, he ducked back underneath Spud's green-colored skullcap, without the brown-haired human's knowledge of it happening, I might add. And while he did so, Spud and the other three teenagers were all talking about what they were all going to do when they all got to the mall. However, in the midst of their little conversation, they all heard a voice from nearby saying something about how hard it was for one to do their makeup on a bus, especially when it came to making sure not to make smudges on your face. Rose almost immediately recognized the voice that she just heard and, when she looked in the direction from whence it came, she saw that it was, sure enough, none other than her twin sister, Marigold. She was currently applying her mascara at this particular moment, but, even so; she was still sitting close enough to her sister and her boyfriend that Rose was surprised that she hadn't noticed them yet.

Anyways, Rose immediately informed Jake of what she just found out and he was also somewhat surprised by the fact that his girlfriend's twin sister was currently on the same bus with them, since Rose already made it quite clear with him when she first told him that the two sisters do their very best to stay out of each other's way. Still though, the young couple decided that they really didn't consider this a real problem in long run, no matter how unexpected it might have been. However, while all of this was going on, George was using almost all of his time underneath Spud's Skullcap to go through one of his company issued spell books. Apparently, every Pixie that is found within George's company of employment is issued a pixie spell book in order to help them out with their jobs. Anyways, George soon finds just the spell that he was looking for; one that was both very effective in its initial purpose and yet, very simplistic in its very existence, which worked rather well with George's initial view of the situation regarding Tiburon and the Gorgon sisters, since he viewed that very same scenario as a rather simple inconvenience that could be easily dealt with. Anyhow, George then began to cast the very simplistic spell of his choosing, which resulted in the creation of a rather small orb made entirely of blue energy, and then, he sent that very same orb off, as it passed right through Spud's skullcap and one of the bus' tightly sealed up windows without anybody else so much as noticing a single thing.

The orb, almost immediately, began to grow out bigger and bigger as it floated off through the open air and towards Tiburon and the three Gorgon females. And, then, just when it started to like the aforementioned quartet was starting to feel rather confident about catching up with the very same bus that they had all tailing, something ended up hindering them. For you see, when the magical blue orb finally made its way to a few feet ahead of the villainous quartet, it, somehow, created a magical blue colored wall right in front of them and then, that very same wall, somehow, managed to specifically place all four of them on the inside of a nearby trash bin on the street level. This, of course, made George feel great deal proud about what he just did and when Spud took notice of this pride, he asked what he was so happy about, to which the Pixie gleefully responded with-

 _"_ _Oh, nothing, sir, absolutely nothing…"_

Meanwhile, back on Tiburon's end, with the three Gorgon sisters still by his side, so to speak; they were all still cleaning themselves off after they had all managed to pull themselves out of the trash bin that they had all landed on the inside of. Naturally, none of them was feeling very happy about any of this at this point, particularly the Gorgons, who were all now criticizing Tiburon's plan for a full-frontal assault against their enemies. But, Tiburon assured them all that he would find a way, personally, to make this plan of his work out, because this was what his intentions have been for the longest time; revenge.

It is there that we are given a sudden flashback sequence, which gives us a far more detailed view of what occurred during the very first episode. For you see, during that very same episode, when Squadron A apparently had the Spectris Squadron break out at least three of the prisoners being held within the Oceanus Maximum Security Prison complex, there were a few more unseen factors that were involved before that mission was officially completed. For one thing; those three prison cells that were apparently emptied out when the Merpeople guards swam right through that glittering, purple mist were actually not emptied out at all. They were still being occupied by the same old prisoners as before; the shark-man himself, angry old Tiburon, the nerdy teen Siren, Vicki Fickling, and the Kelpie that was, more or less, revealed to be the same one from "Something Fishy this way comes". Apparently, both Vicki and Tiburon were sent away to this prison complex after their respective defeats in their debut episodes, as was this Kelpie after his. But, when the Merpeople guards of the prison actually swam right through the purple mist in the first episode, they were, apparently, affected by a spell of some kind that made the three prisoners invisible and inaudible to them, even though they were nowhere near being able to escape from their cells on their own. This actually allowed the Spectris squadron to phase back into the prison and "deal" with the guards in their own way, so that they could steal their keys from them and release Tiburon and others from their cells, thus enabling their escape. And, needless to say, Tiburon had nothing but his lust for revenge weighing on his shark humanoid mind.

Anyways, we then cut right back to the present day, where we see that Tiburon is, once again, leading the Gorgon sisters on a rooftop run, only this time; he was using his nose and keen sense of smell as means to find Jake and the others. This, eventually, led them all to the nearest mall that they could find, a new mall that was built during the summer and that Jake and his friends were all meaning to check out, and the whole entire time; Tiburon was going on and on about how he wasn't going to waste any time when it came ripping apart his enemies with his own clawed hand, his hook and his own numerous rows of shark-esque teeth. Now, on this way of thinking, the gorgons all had to agree with Tiburon, since they too would prefer to handle their revenge in a direct manner. But, while all of that was going on, on the outside, Jake and his friends were all just entering the mall together. This was when Spud decided to remind everyone that they were all there to spend their time having non-stop fun, which the others all assured him that they would do, no questions asked about that one at all.

The group then began to go their separate ways for the time being, with Jake going off in one direction, while Trixie and Rose both went off into another. Eventually, Spud was left all alone, with only the small pixie that he was secretly keeping underneath skullcap to keep him company. Spud then decided to remind George that his job was to make sure that nothing interfered with this scheduled day at the mall under any circumstances, to which George responded with a statement about how he completely understood that job to a T. Anyways, Jake was still going about on his merry little way; wandering about, all aimlessly, in the hopes of finding a new store that, somehow, piqued his interests. That was when he found a new store that did just that; an indoor wax museum of famous pop singing-sensations, Rap and Hip-Hop singers, Skate-boarding athletes and funny people in Animal-themed costumes (what are the odds, am I right?). Jake didn't waste so much as a single second when it came to going inside that particular store, but, while he was doing that, he failed to notice that a person hidden within the shadows was following him from afar, and that very same person was quite large by comparison to our young dragon in disguise.

Meanwhile, somewhere, elsewhere; Rose and Trixie were both also just entering a nice store that piqued their respective interests, their shared interests to be exact. It was a retail clothing store by the name of "Club Banana" and that just made the two girls very, very, very happy. For you see, the two of them both agreed that even girls who are either Tomboys or Girls of Action, like themselves, deserve the chance to look fashionable, without becoming shallow, fashion drones in the process. And when you live in a big city like New York, of all places; another Club Banana opening up is always a welcomed change. Anyways, when the two of them finally made it into the interior of the Club Banana clothing store, they were both all set to go and find their respective desires for fashion; with Rose wanting to find a nice pair strong, sturdy combat boots, and Trixie wanting to buy a lovely pair of fingerless motorcycle gloves. However, just when the two of them were going to go rummage through the retail store, Rose felt herself bumping into someone who was also just entering Club Banana. Now, Rose, of course, being the polite girl that she was, was quick to apologize for the collision. But, instead of getting a similarly polite response from the other person, the latter simply replied by saying that the former should be sorry and that she should watch where she's going from now on.

It was at that very moment that Rose quickly identified the other mall-goer as none other than her twin sister, Marigold, having apparently chosen the exact same bus stop as her younger twin sister, as well as the exact same store to peruse for clothes. Now, it was that very moment that the two blonde-haired twin sisters began to converse with one another, mostly about what the other one was doing there; in both the Club Banana store in general and within the very mall itself. But, when Marigold simply responded by saying that she was doing a little bit of shopping, Rose replied by saying that she and Trixie were also planning on doing that, to which Marigold mocking responded to by saying that it was strange that Rose would want anything within the same vein as fashionable clothes, right before she continued to walk into Club Banana with a chuckle at Rose's expense. Now, this, of course, made Rose rather angry, and Trixie even commented that it was no wonder that Marigold didn't have any real friends, as Rose had once told her about in the past. But, in the end; the two of them both decided that they weren't going to let this ruin their shopping spree day in the very least. So, they both just brushed it all off and then, they both just kept on going on about their day with a pair of smiles on their respective faces. Unaware of the fact that Marigold had overheard the entirety of that "no real friends" crack from Trixie and responded to it by saying to herself-

 _"_ _Hmph, "No real friends", huh; well, we'll, like, just have to wait and see, to find out who has the most friends, now, won't we Rosy dear? Real or otherwise; I mean, like, with my magnificent fashion sense and Club Banana's, like, vast variety of fashionable clothing, I'll soon be, like, needing a really large stick to keep away the many people who'll be, like, begging to be my friend and stuff. Now then, like, let me see here…"_

It was from that exact moment on that our dear little Marigold quickly began to rummage through Club Banana's vast inventory of fashionable clothing. But, while she was doing all of that, she failed to notice that a mysterious trio of girls was quietly walking into the exact same retail store as her, in a very suspicious manner no less as well. And, if she had actually taken the time to get a better look at the aforementioned trio, she might have had the chance to notice that, despite their normal, casual attire; these three girls were green and they had glowing red eyes that they were partly trying to conceal, all while they were fast approaching Trixie and Rose at their current part of the store, I am also inclined to add. Meanwhile, Spud had also found his way towards the entrance of a store that was quite interesting in his eyes; it was a store that sold wacky caricatures of the customers who paid for them (again, what are the odds). That was when he checked up on George, who was still hiding underneath his hat, and when he took the opportunity to remind him (once again) that he was to make sure that nothing interfered with his schedule for the day, nothing in any possible way at all. George (once again) assured Spud that he intended to do his job in that regard and that he would allow no distractions to Spud's schedule, no matter what they were. Then, just as soon as Spud had officially entered the caricature store, we then cut right back to Jake, who was still marveling at all of the contents of the store he chose to enter. With all of the wax models of all of the famous singers, skateboarders and funny animal costume wearers, as well as all of the exhibits containing their priceless memorabilia, Jake couldn't help but feel that if any more of this type of stuff was revealed to him, then he might as well have 'been in heaven'. Especially when he found out that the store was actually selling exact miniature versions of the wax models that were shown, as well as exact replicas of the memorabilia on display. However, it was at that exact moment when the young teenager felt someone grab him by the shirt from behind and then pin him to the closest wall that they could find so that he could see who his assailant was. It was Tiburon, to be exact, and, with a fearsome, toothy smile, his next words to Jake were-

 _"_ _Why wait until then, my dear old amigo? I can send you right up to the angels right now…"_

-right before he started to chuckle wickedly and we are given a close-up of Jake's shocked and worried face

 ** _(Commercial Break)_**

Now, needless to say, Spud was truly enjoying all of the things that he was finding within the wacky caricature store. There were all sorts of different frames for the caricatures to be placed within, once they were purchased, and a variety of different types of paper for them all to be drawn/printed down upon. But, what really caught Spud's eye was the fact the store was actually putting up examples of their caricature styles on display for all to see in their various types of designs, paper and frames to go along with them. Spud definitely wanted to see if he had money to pay for one now. But, while he was doing just that, he failed to notice that two people were actually walking right up to him from behind, at least up until one of them actually forcefully pushed his hat over his eyes from behind.

Fortunately though, George's presence was never actually revealed to anyone, since Spud's hat never actually left his head, physically. But, even so, the very action of this move still left Spud feeling both very surprised and rather annoyed, which only increased when he found out who did it to him in the first place. For you see, when our dear Arthur P. Spudinski first heard the sound of a familiar type of laughter, he immediately turned around and saw that, as he initially suspected, it was none other than Brad Morton the bully jock, who was messing with him at this point. And then, as was per his usual shtick; Brad then began bully, as well as berate, Spud for his general interest in caricatures and drawings as a whole. Now, this was something that Spud had grown quite accustomed to by now, but, what really caught the young teenager by surprise was the fact that Brad was not alone at this particular moment. He was with yet another teenager who was wearing a pair of quite pronounced thick-framed glasses. In fact, the more that Spud looked over this new "associate" of Brad Morton's, the more he couldn't help but notice that this new young male face was the very spitting image of the stereotypical nerd archetype. Not that Spud was the type of person who would actually blurt out that fact verbally, mind you, but still.

Anyways, as Brad himself pointed out; this new "Nerd", who went by the name of Edgar by the way, was, in fact, Brad's new acting yes-man and gofer, having apparently, been 'hired' recently by Mr. Morton over the course of the summer months. And, as Spud could quite plainly see, Edgar was more than qualified for this new 'job' of his, as he pretty much agreed with practically everything that Brad had said so far. He didn't even disagree with the jock when he essentially insulted Edgar as he explained why he decided to hire a 'geek' to be his personal assistant, much to Spud's quiet annoyance and his even quieter sympathy. Anyways, Brad then proceeded to chastise poor Spud in the usual manner of his choosing and even mockingly asked him where the rest of his 'loser friends' were at this time. Now, Spud continued to try and ignore this bothersome bully, no matter how hard that was for him to do, but, George the pixie, on the other, was not as patient as the aforementioned teenaged-boy. For you see; not only was Brad's constant messing around with Spud's hat causing the pixie some minor discomfort, but, George could also not help but feel that all of this was also going to end up messing up the schedule that Spud had set in some way or another.

So, in an effort to deal with this situation right here and right now; George immediately turned towards his standard issue spell book again and then he secretly sent out a spell that set into motion a chain of events that led to Brad accidentally breaking and damaging some the expensive paper and stylized frames. This caused one of the employees of the store to catch wind of this little "accident" in a red hot minute and then he almost immediately implemented the standard "you break it, you buy it" policy on Brad, which the latter had no choice but to honor (it's a good thing that he had a sufficient amount of an allowance to cover for it, that's all that I can say). Now, this was when Spud decided to keep going on about his day as a patron of this store, but, he most definitely found something a little bit off about what he had just seen transpire to his previously bullying acquaintance. He decided to secretly confront George about what had just happened; since he couldn't help but feel like there was some form of magic involved within what had just befallen Brad. And, eventually, George did, reluctantly, come clean about what he had just done, but managed to talk his way out of trouble by pointing out that he was merely doing his assigned job; making sure nothing that ruined Spud's scheduled day of fun, as were the latter's initial orders when he first hired the pixie. So, faced with that type of sound reasoning, Spud decided to give George just a little of bit of leeway on this one, for now. Just so long as he didn't let Spud catch him using any more extreme methods when it came to keeping Spud on schedule, a condition that George agreed to follow, with a smile placed all across his tiny little pixie face. This prompted our Arthur P. Spudinski to essentially let the matter drop for now, especially since, as he himself would put it; "A bully like Brad is probably the most dangerous thing to his schedule that they're likely to find within a mall of all places".

And then, almost as if it were in a direct response to what Spud had just said about the dangers to his schedule, we then cut right back to where Jake Long was at this current time, while he was still being manhandled by Tiburon, no less, I should also be adding as well.

 _"_ _Ah, señor Jacob Luke Long; the American Dragon, as well as mi querido viejo amigo reptil Del pasado_ (my dear old reptilian friend from the past) _, did you miss me, little ¿dragón?"_ is what Tiburon said as he took Jake and smashed him against another hard object found within the store and then another and another.

The only store employee that could have even remotely taken notice of any of this was the one who was at the cash register counter, and he was far too busy listening to his headphone music and reading a newspaper to be bothered by such things. Anyways, Tiburon, eventually, pinned Jake against another wall when he was finally done smacking him around. And since he wasn't being rough enough on the boy for him to lose consciousness or suffer anything more than a little soreness here and there, he proceeded to say to Jake-

 _"_ _You did not really think that you had seen the last of Francisco Tiburon, did you? Have heard nothing about who I am? I am the Terror of terrors in all of Sharkdom; I am the Scourge of all creatures found on both land and sea; I am the Master of all the beasts that live within the marine world; I am the deliverer of lost souls to the locker of old señor Davy Jones himself! But, for right now, what's even more importante for me to say is that I shall also be the one who will finally take a huge bite out of the American Dragon himself…"_

However, while Tiburon was essentially going on and on about himself at this point, Jake immediately took notice of something that was, currently, the closest thing to him at present; an organized line of colorful silly string spray-cans that were all currently on sale within the store (all of them based on the cans that were previously owned by a famous entertainer known for his hilarious purple mongoose costume). He immediately reached for one while the evil Shark-Man was too busy rattling off his entire resume to the young teenager, and then, when Tiburon was, at last, done with his little rant and proceeded to make that "bite" comment towards Jake, the latter then took this as an opportunity to spray Tiburon right in the face with his colorful silly string spray-can. This not only allowed him to have the chance to escape from the fish-man's powerful grip, but, it also allowed him the chance to take on his full American Dragon form so that he could be ready for battle against him. Jake then decided to take the next moments right afterwards as an opportunity to deliver a swift tail-whip move right towards Tiburon's exposed stomach, all while the humanoid Shark creature was still trying to get the silly string off of his face and out of his eye. But, even after delivering that exact same aggressive move to his opponent's abdomen, Jake still felt the need to say-

 _"_ _You know, Tiburon, how 'bout, instead of you being the fish-guy to ever take a huge bite out of me, I be the first dragon to ever give you an Ogre sized beat-down?!"_

Now, by this point, Tiburon had already managed to get most of the silly string off of him and, after hearing Jake's statement, he decided to be simply direct about all of this and then charged at the red and yellow dragon directly, after giving a brief, low-toned growl. Suffice it to say; the battle was most definitely on at that exact moment. Not that the cash register employee took notice of any of it, seeing as he was still lost in both his music and his newspaper. But, in any event, we then cut right back to the Club Banana store, where we see that both Trixie and Rose were both still trying to find something that was both pretty and fashionable, and yet still unique and within their own personal styles of dressing. Rose even felt the need to ask Trixie the following question—

 _"_ _Tell me something, Trixie; do think that this dress looks better on me in bright emerald green or in dark amethyst purple? I mean, I-I-I do like to wear stuff that is on the bright and vibrantly colorful side every once in a while, but, not when it makes me look too…dainty or delicate, if you know what I mean, hehehe…"_

But, before Ms. Trixie Carter could even respond to that question, let alone even answer it properly, the two of them were suddenly knocked right into the Club Banana store room in the back for some strange reason, after being assaulted by a mysterious and almost magical force that suddenly came over them, straight from nowhere. They both landed right into a pile of cardboard boxes, of all places, and, just when they were both starting to pick themselves back up from this apparent sudden turn of events, their apparent attackers quickly made themselves known to the two young teenagers in that very instant, by entering the store room themselves in a very dramatic manner. It was none other than the same group of mysterious strangers that previously entered the Club Banana store in the last act. And, after a little magic was applied to their otherwise regular-looking civilian clothing, they were all soon revealed to be none other than the three Gorgon Sisters themselves; Fury, Euryale and Medusa, much to Trixie's complete shock and horror. Why, even Rose herself was a tad bit surprised and frightened by the sight of these three evil sisters being together and out and about again, and this was the first time that she ever actually laid eyes upon any of them, after only hearing about them from Jake, Trixie and Spud.

But, in any event, the three Gorgon sisters then proceeded to launch their attack upon the two human teenagers, barely even bothering to question who the new blonde-haired human girl that they were currently attacking even was as an individual. Oh, sure, they might have taken the occasional moment or two to ask each other briefly about the subject. But, as far as Fury was concerned, it really didn't matter all that much, since "any friend of Trixie Carter's is an enemy of theirs". So, the three sisters all simply continued to press on with their attack, but, while they were doing so, Rose couldn't help but notice that all they were using to mount this assault were their basic energy beam powers and their living, sentient snake hair, nothing more, nothing less, and suffice it to say, that was starting to make Rose wonder just a little bit. However, while she was doing just that, the three Gorgon sisters were all starting to talk amongst themselves again, and, the gist of their conversation was about how Medusa and Euryale were both just so glad that something was finally going their way for a change.

This made Fury annoyed enough to snap at them both for a brief angsty moment and, right after she was finished doing just that and they all continued with their initial attack, we are given yet another flashback sequence to observe. This time, we are given a more in-depth look at what sort of "treasure" that Professor Sigmund Brock's employed Squadron B. recovered from the Hudson River in the first episode. Apparently, their "treasure" was Euryale and Medusa while they were both still in their petrified states (see the episode "Furious Jealously" to get more details) and, right after the two of them were recovered by Squadron B., we are then shown, in detail, who the mysterious figure that Professor Sigmund Brock and Ekaj Gnol found shopping in the Magus Bazaar during the second episode was; a disguised Fury, who was trying to lay low at that specific moment in time. What's even more so; when Ekaj and Professor Brock both found and approached Fury that day, they offered to help her out in regards to two of her biggest problems in recent days; her need to free her two imprisoned sisters and her need for a new Phoenician bracelet, the source of her magical powers. For you see, after Fury's defeat in the episode "Furious Jealously", she was shocked to discover that the Phoenician bracelet that she had tricked Spud into giving her was starting to run low on magical energy, due to it being among the specific types of bracelets out there that were made to only store a specific amount of magical juice within them. This was in stark contrast to the type of bracelet that Fury originally had, which are made to store a completely perpetual amount of magical energy within them.

But, in any event, when both Ekaj and Brock first offered Fury the chance to get her sisters free and receive a new Phoenician bracelet to go along with the deal, she couldn't say 'yes' fast enough. However, that was only because she intended to betray her would-be allies the second that her sisters were at last free and their magical stone powers were restored to all three of them in that very instant. But, when Fury was actually given her new perpetually energized Phoenician bracelet and used it to free her sisters, she and her siblings all made a very interesting discovery about the magical talisman. For you see; it was, apparently, hexed by some sort of extremely powerful virus-like curse of some kind, which not only spread throughout the lead Gorgon's body, without her knowledge, when she actually physically put on the Phoenician bracelet, but, also throughout her two sisters as well when she used its power to free them both. Basically, the virus-like spell, essentially, kept them all from using their ability to turn people into stone statues. In fact; that ability was essentially lost to the three of them and they were all reduced to having access to nothing but their basic energy beam powers and their control over their living snake hair. Now, it was probably a pretty safe assumption to say that this made the three Gorgon sisters very angry about what their new "allies" had just done to them (though, Euryale and Medusa placed some of the blame on Fury), but, it was at this very moment that Ekaj and Professor Brock both brought up their "offer" to the three Gorgon sisters. It was exactly here that flashback swiftly came to an end and the Gorgon sisters were all still trying to blow away Rose and Trixie in the present. However, while all of this was going on in the store room, Rose's sister was shopping within the store proper, acting as if nothing was wrong.

It is there that we then cut right back to where Jake was at this particular moment, and we see that he is still in heated battle with Tiburon, holding his own rather nicely, as I should probably be saying as well. But, when Jake started to boast about how Tiburon was still no match for him in a one-on-one fight, the Shark-man then retorted by saying that he _didn't_ come alone. It was at that very moment that yet another one of Jake's old foes suddenly made an appearance, by grabbing onto Jake himself and holding him perfectly still from right behind him; Shackles Jack. Now, of course, Jake was surprised to see this ghostly character yet again after so long, but, before he could even begin to ask questions about this sudden turn of events, he noticed that Tiburon was about to take advantage of his sudden lack of mobility by trying to impale him with his left hand hook. Fortunately though, Jake was able dodge the attack just in the nick of time and then, he released himself from the ghostly Civil War prisoner's grip so that he could resume his battle with the two old adversaries of his.

.

However, while all of this was going on; Spud was just starting to exit the caricature store from before and he was, apparently, carrying a small bag of some kind, which indicated that he did indeed buy something from the aforementioned store. George was still hiding right underneath Spud's green cap at this point and when he finally poked his head out from underneath the hat once again, Spud took this as an opportunity to tell him that it was getting pretty close to the group's scheduled lunch time. This was when Spud decided to send his personal pixie out to go and tell the others about all of this and, just like that, George off to do just that for Spud, making sure not to be seen by anyone else while he was at it, of course. However, once was able to use his own pixie magic to locate where Jake was first and then go and find him still inside the wax museum from before, George was shocked to see that the young dragon was still in fearsome battle with both Tiburon and Shackles Jack. Now, George immediately flew right up to Jake's head, in order to talk to him about all of this, but, the main thing that was on the professional pixie's mind was the fact that this little development was most definitely going to interfere with Spud's initially planned out schedule.

Now, this, of course, was a minor aspect of the immediate problem from where Jake Long was currently standing. But, before he could actually say something to the Professional Pixie about it, George was already set to take matters into his own tiny little hands. He, immediately, flew right up towards the Shark-Man and the ghostly soldier that he was allied with, and then, just as nearly every other single pixie in this world has done already, George displayed feats of strength and power that were unnatural for someone of his size and stature. He, undoubtedly, "slaughtered" the two villains; by using a very powerful pixie spell or two against Shackles Jack and his ghostly body, and by using sheer brute strength against solid old Tiburon. Eventually, the two villains were forced to flee like scared little rabbits and, despite the fact that George was telling him, explicitly, that the matter was finally taken care of, Jake still felt the need go after the two retreating enemies, and so, that's exactly what he ended up doing.

However, once Tiburon and Shackles Jack were both able to finally put enough distance between themselves and their dragon pursuer, they both turned a corner within the store and then, when it appeared that Jake was finally able to catch up with them both, he took one look and saw that they were both just gone without a single trace, not unlike what happened with all of those strange Kumo monsters that appeared during the course of the previous episode. But, regardless, though; once the store was finally healed of all of the damages caused by the previous battle, courtesy of George and his pixie magic (and without the notice of the still-occupied employee, I might add as well), the aforementioned pixie then proceeded to tell Jake that they were about to be late for Spud's scheduled lunch time, which means they had to go find the girls immediately. He even placed one of the store's merchandise into Jake's hands and pushed into buying it, so that he would leave the store empty-handed. Fortunately though, it was something that Jake could afford and something that he could enjoy. What's even more so; this was precisely the thing that finally got the store employee to actually pay attention to his surroundings, seeing as this was exactly the type of thing that he was being paid to do every single day of job.

Meanwhile, back at the Mall's Club Banana store, all of the way in the back store room area, Rose and Trixie were both still trying to avoid getting hit by the Gorgon Sisters and their barrage of powerful energy beam attacks. Trixie even made a small snarky comment about how they were starting to run low on places to avoid and evade the deadly barrage. This was when Rose decided that she was through running and hiding and, instead, decided that she was going to go on the offensive with the three Gorgon siblings. She first began her attack by running directly towards Fury, Euryale and Medusa, who then all immediately responded to this action by firing more energy beam blasts at her. But, once the three of them all started to do that, Rose simply dodged every single blast with a relative amount of ease and then, she actually got in closer so that she could deliver a few punches right to the torsos of each and every single one of the three Gorgon sisters, which did not sit very well at all with any member of the latter trio. So, in response to this very bold move on Rose's part, Fury and her sisters all began to act her directly, which only led to a rather brief fight in which Rose was clearly the one holding the upper hand, due to her amazing combat prowess and her superior fighting skills.

In the end, it was now Fury, Euryale and Medusa who were all now desperately requiring cover from their current attacker. So, they all ran over towards a moderately large pile of stacked up boxes and then, hid behind it in a very desperate type of manner. Rose quickly gave pursuit to the three Gorgon villainesses, of course, but when she ran over to the side that she was certain that the Gorgon sisters would be, she was shocked to discover that they were all gone. There was not even a scale or even a piece of their clothing left behind and that just made Rose all the more curious about what had just happened. Now, Trixie was just a tad bit curious about what had just happened too, of course, but, to perfectly honest; she was mostly just glad that the three Gorgons sisters were finally gone.

Anyways, Jake was swiftly making his way towards the Club Banana store at this time, and he even had George hiding within his red and yellow jacket, directing him every single step of the way verbally. And, while Jake did find this to be considerably annoying and frustrating, he also decided that this was a necessary thorn in his foot to deal with. For, you see; after what had just happened between Jake himself and both Tiburon and Shackles Jack, the young dragon decided that he did not want to take any type of chance at all that either Trixie or Rose were attacked as well. Spud, was, apparently, off the hook in this regard; seeing as George could personally vouch for his current safety. But, the fact remained that Jake was in such a big hurry to check up on his two female companions, so much in a hurry that he failed to notice that a girl who looked almost exactly similar to Rose in appearance was just leaving Club Banana with her purchases in tow, right around the exact same time that Jake arrived at the store himself. It was Rose's twin sister, Marigold, who was the girl in question, of course, and since she was paying no real attention to Jake at this particular moment either, the fact that he was doing the same to her had no real consequence to it. But, what did, however, manage to capture Marigold's attention was the fact that, around this particular moment, Brad Morton and his new 'Nerd', Edgar, were both walking right passed her in a very nonchalant manner, and, suffice it to say; Marigold to an almost instant liking to Brad Morton.

Meanwhile, back on the inside of the Club Banana clothing store, George's tracking spells were starting to lead Jake right towards the direction of the back store room, which is when both Rose and Trixie were starting to emerge from of it, rather quietly. The three friends then quickly regrouped with one another at that exact moment and then, they started to inform each other about what had just transpired against them in their different stores respectively. The news that they all gave each other was stunning, to say the least, but, unfortunately, all that George appeared to be concerned with was simply getting them all back to Spud so that they could resume being apart of his schedule and meet up with him for lunch. Now, the three teenagers all, begrudgingly, obliged to George's desires, but, only because they felt that they had to warn Spud about what going on as well. Also, the three of them were all starting to get just a little bit hungry after everything that they've all been through. I mean; fighting an evil enemy that is bent on your total and complete destruction does tend work up quite an appetite, after all.

But, at any rate; it was here that we then transition to a completely different setting than before; the docks near the Hudson River, to be more exact. There, we are shown that both Tiburon and Shackles Jack, the two of them still considerably weary from their little encounter with George the pixie earlier, were just regrouping with the three Gorgon sisters at this time, and, suffice it to say; none of them were all too happy about how their little 'misadventure' at the new mall went and ended. The Gorgon sisters, in particular, were starting to blame Tiburon for this little debacle, seeing as a full-frontal assault against their enemies was his idea. Even Shackles Jack was starting to regret ever taking part in the Shark man's plan, and all he had to do was wait patiently until Tiburon and others found out where the 'brats' were, and then, quickly make his way there by using nothing but his ghostly abilities. Now, naturally, Tiburon was not too keen on the idea of being the one to take all of the blame for all of this and he was being very vocal about that point, but, before an even more aggressive fight could actually break out, Ekaj practically appeared from almost nowhere, and told them that there was no need for all of this bickering and blaming of one another. This was, after all, only the first out of their three free chances to deal with all of their young enemies on their own terms, which means that there were still two more opportunities for them all to dust themselves off and try again (and fail again too, possibly). However, in the meantime, Ekaj wanted to show them all a special 'new toy' that he and Professor Brock had built for their brand new crew, something that the rest of the 'D.O.R.C.S.' were already shown while the returning five were all busy at the Mall. Ekaj then swiftly summoned this 'new toy' of his by, apparently, pressing a button that was found on one of his wrist gauntlets. And, while we, the audience, are not actually shown what it is or what it looks like, we are, however, shown that it was, apparently, hidden beneath the Hudson River, and was thus made to emerge by Ekaj's actions. What's even more so; Tiburon, Shackles Jack and the Gorgon sisters were all left in both awe and joy at the sight of this new addition to their arsenal, and I use the word "joy" in a very sinister sense of the word.

Meanwhile, back at the new mall from before, we are shown that Jake, Rose, Trixie and Spud have all already begun to enjoy a nice and hardy lunch, right smack in the middle of the mall's food court. George the pixie was also enjoying a nice little meal as well, as he was currently sharing Spud's while he was making sure that he was not seen by anyone else outside of the main group. However, while they were all eating, they were also discussing the new scenario in which they were all suddenly involved in; some old foes from the past are not only coming back, but their also starting to team up. This whole situation struck the group as more than a little bit unnerving to be perfectly honest, especially when they began to consider how close the villains were able to get to them without any of them ever noticing anything. Now, naturally, when that last topic was actually brought up verbally within the conversation, George began to look a little bit nervous, seeing as he wasn't quite sure about how the group was going to react to the truth that he actually did see the villains before they began their attack and kept silent about it for the sake of staying on Spud's personal schedule. Fortunately for him though, the group never once put the pixie on the spot for that particular question and instead, just decided to remain on high alert for the time being. After all, there was still no way of knowing where or when the shark-man, ghost and Gorgon sister trio alliance was going to strike next.

However, before the group could even begin to take this discussion of theirs any further, they all saw something that struck them all as an even more unsettling turn of events; Brad Morton and his new nerd, Edgar, both walking side-by-side with Rose's twin sister, Marigold. Now, this new trio did not appear to notice that Jake, Rose and the others were all sitting nearby and, because of that, they were all feeling more than confident enough to say a few things that helped to establish that Brad Morton was now forming his very own posse, an idea that struck both Edgar and Marigold as a pretty good one. For you see, essentially; Edgar was going to serve as the group's yes-man and gofer, as well as its occasional tech man, while Marigold would be acting as the group's 'resident good-looking babe', as Brad so 'eloquently' put it. Now, when Rose heard what the new 'role' that her 'dear twin sister' was going to be playing while she was hanging around with Brad, she just face-palmed herself, while groaning rather loudly. This was mostly because of Marigold's superficial personality traits and how they would make her unbearable if she had a position like this. Anyways, Brad Morton then, of course, elected himself the leader of the posse and then, he proceeded to tell the group to help him 'get things started around here', as it were, which left Jake and his group somewhat worried about what was going to happen next as a result of this development.

 ** _(Episode Ends)_**

 **Author's Notes** : I'll admit that these episodes have not been exactly what I was intending, but, I really am trying. I just hope that I'm, at least, still giving the story some consistency and the feel that "something wicked this way comes".


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode Four** – The Library of Dragons

 **Disclaimer:** I Own Nothing

We first open up this episode by visiting a high mountainous region of some sort, which was, not only currently being blown over by a strong and yet gentle gust of wind, but was also situated right in the middle of an, as of yet, unknown, foreign location. Then, after a few seconds of being shown the amazing landscape of this particular mountainous region, we are then shown a truly amazing sight; a strange-looking building that was actually, and quite literally, materializing straight from out of nowhere. It was a considerably ornate looking type of building to be perfectly honest, and, when one actually takes into account the way that it just appeared, it would be safe to assume that it was of the magical variety. There was also a great deal of dragon-themed architecture that was decorating the strange, ornate building, in fact; a large pair dragon stone statues were actually shown "guarding" what appeared to be the strange building's apparent entrance. But, before any more of this strange structure could be admired by us, the audience, something else began to happen a short time afterwards, and it was just as strange a sight to see; a large red, swirling vortex just randomly opened up, right in front of the strange ornate-looking building.

Now, judging by its general appearance, it was a safe assumption to say that this was a Krylock portal of some kind, just like the ones that were frequently shown during the course of the episode, "Half-Baked". However, this strange phenomenon did not simply stop at just one portal, oh no; there were two more portals that began to suddenly appear out of nowhere, and before too much time could pass right after they did, someone then began to come out of the first of the three Krylock portals. It was a man that had just come through the strange, red, swirling, magical vortex and he was a very well-built looking gentleman of a considerable height at that. He was wearing what appeared to be a gray-colored suit of armor over a pitch black-colored body glove, and this said suit of armor was basically covering his entire chest region, along with both of his two broad shoulders and the entirety of his thick and burly neck. There was also a stylized, silver-colored W that was placed across his chest-plate and the two ends of said W were actually leading right towards the left and right sides of the man's lower clavicle, while a secondary silver stylized W was placed around the man's abdominal region and had its two ends simply leading right to the middle parts of the man's rib cage. He was also wearing a pair of gray-colored gauntlets that covered up both of his two forearms and these two gauntlets both had silver-colored blade-like adornments that went from his wrist area up to the elbow region, thus giving the man the appearance of having elbow talons The palm regions of this strange pair of gauntlets were also colored silver, the same shade of silver, in fact, as the rather unusual lines that the man had going down from his belt region all of the way down to the upper parts of his feet on the front side of his pants. When the silver lines actually reach the upper parts of the man's feet, they actually split into two lines and thus give the man the impression of having thin, stylized dragon's feet imprinted onto his boots, which had silver-colored soles underneath them, by the by. Now, as far as the belt that the man was currently wearing went; it was a shade of gray that was placed somewhere in-between the shades that were already mentioned before, with a blood-red belt buckle to go right along with it. The man was also wearing a pair of thickly made kneepads that were colored the exact same as his recently described belt, and what looked to be a backpack of some kind, colored a different shade of gray itself, was also attached to his back, with a strange, silver-colored, spine-like attachment coming down from the 'backpack' and connecting right to the in-between gray colored belt.

This, at last, left only the man's own head to describe and it was covered by a dragon-themed helmet that had its visor placed within the 'dragon's' apparent mouth. The helmet was the same color as the armored man's earlier described belt and it had a pair of dark-gray colored fins placed on both the right and left sides, with an equal sized head fin placed at the very tip top of the helmet itself, colored the exact same shade of gray as the man's general body armor. The 'eye' and 'nose hole' adornments that were placed up upon the dragon-themed helmet were the exact same color as head fin placed above them. And, with the helmet, generally, giving the appearance of a dragon with its mouth held wide open, there was plenty of room for the aforementioned helmet to have, what appeared to be, a gray-colored mouth covering placed within the 'dragon's' apparent mouth. This 'mouth covering' also appeared to be placed over the man's, apparent, pitch black face, as it were, which only appeared to show a pair of blood red eyes, that were looking just as menacing and ominous as those of Ekaj Gnol from the previous episode.

Anyways, the strange and mysterious gentleman then began to survey the area that he was currently surrounded by and then, he took a good long look at the large and mysterious, ornate building that he was standing right in front of, right before he turned back around and looked back towards the three swirling portals from whence he just emerged, just so that he could press an apparent button that was found on the side of his helmet. It was of, course, a communications device of some kind that was installed within the interior of his dragon-themed helmet, to be exact, and, right after he pressed it, he then began to say-

 _"_ _Teleportation test status update; Krylock Portal One has successfully dropped me off at the exact intended targeted location"_

It was right after all of that was finally said that the second of the three, swirling, red portals suddenly delivered yet another traveler to this particular area. Only this time; the traveler was a female and she was wearing the exact type of armor as the man that came before her, only it was a bit more of a feminine variation of it in terms of size and the fins on the sides of her helmet looked slightly more fish-like. Anyways, once she had finally joined her apparent male cohort, she also began to survey her surroundings before looking up at the huge ornate building. Then, she too pressed an apparent button on the side of her helmet, so that she could say-

 _"_ _Krylock Portal Two was also successful; I am also at the exact intended targeted location"_

And then, finally, the third of the three Krylock portals also spat out yet another armored individual, and he was pretty much dressed-up exactly like his two apparent colleagues. So, it should come as a surprise to no one that he too pressed the apparent communications device button built within his helmet and reported-

 _"_ _Krylock Portal Three: also successful; I am at the exact intended targeted location at this very moment as well"_

Then, suddenly, once that last report was finally delivered to wherever as well, the three portals all quickly began to grow ever so slightly, which allowed them all to grant access to three more armored people at once, each. The end result was that the number of dragon-themed armored people had reached 12 in total, which only became 15 when the first of the three Krylock portals finally spat out three more armored people, one of which was a man that was wearing a menacing variation of the apparent standard dragon-themed armor, which was a lot more black in color than it was supposedly meant to be gray in color (or at the very least, it was just a much darker variation of the apparent standard dragon-themed body armor). This was when the three Krylock portals all began to close on their own for some strange reason, and when they did, the darkly dressed armored person, who was apparently the leader of this little group, then began to speak up, and he said-

 _"_ _Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we have a very important mission that needs to be completed all of the way out here and I don't intend to allow us to fail at it, do you?"_

 _"_ _SIR, NO, SIR!"_ said the rest of the group in a very militaristic-type manner

 _"_ _I didn't think so…"_ said the apparent group leader, after chuckling a bit ever so slightly _"Now then, as you've all been, no doubt, briefed about; this particular ornate building is, in fact, a library, an ancient magical library from a bygone era, and hidden within its mystical walls is an entire emporium of all the information that we require to make our glorious goals for the future a complete success in reality, so, that is why we're going to retrieve it all as fast as we can, is that perfectly understood, my dear friends and cohorts?"_

 _"_ _SIR, YES, SIR!"_ said the rest of the group, still keeping up with their very militaristic-type manner of speaking.

 _"_ _Well good, because I don't think that I really need to remind any of you that we're on a bit of a time limit while we're all of the way out here. In exactly a few days time at the most, this particular building will begin to move to another location yet again and who knows if we'll be able to use the Krylock portals again right away right after it finds a new place for itself to hide? And I for one do not intend to keep our wonderful plans on hold for any more time than they have been already, do any of you want that?"_

 _"_ _SIR, NO, SIR!"_ said the rest of the group, still keeping their very militaristic-type manner of speech

 _"_ _I didn't think so on that one either…"_ said the group leader, underneath yet another brief chuckle _"So, let's get things going right now then, Wyvern Guard Troopers, I want those doors opened on the double, if not sooner…"_

 _"_ _SIR, YES, SIR!"_ said the rest of the group, as they all began to head towards the large and mysterious ornate building, so that they could study the apparent door of the structure

After a few seconds of that, though, at least four the other "Wyvern Guard Troopers" then began to take readied stances, ones that implied that they were getting ready to try and force the two doors open, using nothing but their own armored gloved hands. However, before any of them actually attempted to do such a thing, their aforementioned gloved hands then began to glow around the palm regions. And then, all of a sudden, their glove covered hands became like sharp dragon-esque claws, which they then all used to force open the doors with exactly little to no trouble and a minimum of effort. Now, this might have seemed like a truly surprising thing for someone else to behold, but, to be perfectly honest, the Wyvern Guard Troopers were all acting like it was no big deal all. For you see, right after the doors were finally pried wide open, the Wyvern Guard troopers all then began to enter the magical library, with their leader only saying to them-

 _"_ _Now, be careful while you're in here, my dear little children, and be sure to keep your voices down, we are in a library after all…"_

-in a very ironic and yet still very menacing manner, as the camera slowly gives us a close up of his armored head and glowing red eyes, no doubt as a means to put emphasis on his sense of dread

 _(New Opening Sequence)_

We then cut to, exactly, three days afterwards from what we were just shown before and, just like before, we are first shown some sort of massive, rocky, mountainous terrain of some kind in some sort type of, as of yet, undisclosed location. It is here that we are shown that there were two blue dragons of two different types currently surveying the aforementioned area from high above within the sky and, upon further inspection, we are also shown that the two aforementioned dragons were none other than the two, experienced dragon masters; Luong Lao-Shi, the former Chinese Dragon, and Sun Park, the peaceful Korean Dragon. They were both, apparently, looking for something that was found within this mountainous region, but, at the current moment, they were, apparently, having no success in that regard. This was, most likely, due to the fact that, when all was said and done on this matter, really; the two dragon masters were not entirely sure for themselves about what, exactly, they were both supposed to be looking for. In fact, the only thing that two of them really had to go on at this point was an order that came directly from the World Dragon Council on the Isle of Draco, and it was a very vague and sketchy order, to be honest, at that.

Then, suddenly, mostly because of that very same mentioned topic, the two of them then began to recollect on the events that led up to the two of them being sent all the way out here in the first place, which was given visual aids via a shared flashback sequence between Sun Park and Lao-Shi. Now, this shared flashback sequence, essentially, took place exactly three days prior to the events that were happening in present day. And, because of that, the time frame would not only place the subject of this flashback on the exact same day as what we were just shown before, but, it would also place it on the exact same day as the events that we were shown all of the way back in episode one. Anyways, what the two Dragon masters were both recalling, specifically, was the day that they were both summoned to the Isle of Draco by the World Dragon Council in response to a truly strange happening that was going on somewhere in Tibet. Now, granted, it was most definitely true that none of the Dragon Council members could honestly say that they knew for a fact what was going on within this specific region. But, what they did all know with absolute certainty was the fact that this truly bizarre phenomenon was actually causing some trouble within the Tibetan Magical community, specifically in regards to the Yetis, who were the oldest known living magical inhabitants of the Tibetan region.

Now, this was actually where both Lao-Shi and Sun Park came in, specifically. For you see; the two of them have had much experience in regards to dealing with the Tibetan magical community. Mostly because the two dragon masters have both made it a habit to visit this very same region every once in a while; whether it be to visit their favorite spots to gain enlightenment in Tibet or to simply spend some time with a few of the friends that they've managed to make there. Anyways, the Council sent both Lao-Shi and Sun Park to investigate this strange phenomenon in Tibet, which is exactly what they've been doing for the past four days in a row. However, despite of all of their hard work, the two of them were yet to be able to find anything even remotely resembling an answer to what's been going on there. In fact, the only things that they've been able to find that were even remotely related to it were the effects that it was having on the magical locals. Particularly the Yetis, who were all, strangely enough, being forced into acting like vicious and mindless, savage beasts by what the two dragons could only conclude was the strange phenomenon that was currently happening within the area.

As a matter of fact, right after the two dragon masters finally came out of their little shared flashback sequence, the next thing to catch their collective attentions was an apparent brawl that was happening between a pair of rampaging yetis. Now, naturally, two experienced, blue dragons both flew over towards that very specific savage battle in order to break it up quickly. But, while they were both doing just that; Lao-Shi still felt the need to point out to Sun Park that they both definitely needed to find out what was causing all of this bedlam, lest any more weird surprises be brought up because of it as a result. It is here that we suddenly get yet another quick scene transfer to yet another rocky, mountainous area, and, when we finally get there; we see a young girl, that was currently wearing a raggedy old backpack, who was actually on the move within this very same area. It was the exact same girl that first appeared during the ending of Episode One and not much about her general appearance had really changed all that much in time since then. She was still a girl that was around the ages of 11-12; she still had long, black and beautiful, straight hair and it was still long enough to go all of the way down to her lower back.

However, this time around; the girl's hair was in a far more well-groomed shape, compared to its unkempt state in her first appearance, she even ponytailed the very tip of her long black hair. And, what's even more so, the girl was actually wearing a dark-blue cloth headband around her cranium this time around, and it had a sky-blue plate of some kind placed right on the front of it, which was also adorned by three, well-placed, dangling accessories that were attached to it, which gave it a very unique type of style, along with the person who was wearing it as well. Anyways, in terms of clothing; the young raven-haired girl was still wearing the exact same thing that we saw her wear before; a dark red, sleeveless dress that had golden, stylistic symbols sewn right onto it, all of which was being worn over what appeared to be a thermal bodysuit of some kind, as was made apparent by the fact that her legs were also covered by it, seeing as her red dress apparently stopped at just above the kneecap area. Her footwear of choice, of course, was a pair of boots, which actually came in very handy, considering the rough and rocky terrain on which she currently walking on. But, once she came to a sudden stop, the girl then began to survey her current surroundings, in a way that implied that she was not entirely sure of where she was actually going at this point.

It was at that exact moment that a rather muffled up barking noise could be heard from within the girl's tattered up knapsack, albeit rather faintly, and when she took it off completely to check the second large back pocket of the worn out satchel, which was unsealed at the time, she was soon greeted by her good friend, Windchill, her loyal lady canine companion. Now, suffice it to say; this was the exact same dog that was shown at the near end of the very first episode, the exact same Tibetan spaniel that initially woke up the young black-haired girl while they were both sleeping in that rundown old shack of theirs. And now, upon being released from the black-haired girl's knapsack, for what the young lady could only assume was a chance to stretch out her legs, the fluffy little doggie then began to act rather strangely once again, only this time; she was behaving as if she herself was looking for something all of the way out here. This is actually what made the girl pick up on what was really going on right now, to be perfectly honest; her little Windchill was acting as something of a compass. And, according to the young black-haired girl's next choice of words; this was not, in fact, the first time that she had been seen doing this sort of thing either.

All of a sudden, we are then quickly treated to yet another flashback sequence and, just like from before, with Lao-Shi and Sun's earlier trip down memory lane; it began exactly 3 days prior to current present day events (or 4, depending on how you look at it from a time zone perspective). Now then, this flashback sequence actually revealed quite a few things about this young black-haired female character, for one thing; her name was revealed to be Mayzie Brooks, and, for another thing; she was actually an orphaned child who lived up high in the middle-levels of the mountain range in the rundown shack that we were shown before at the end of the first episode. It was only her faithful Windchill that lived with her, to be perfectly honest, and, since the two them both lived on a mountain that overlooked a nearby rural town, they both had a tendency to go all of the way down there every single day and 'pick up' whatever items that they required to stay alive (food, clothing, medicine if necessary, etc). And, what's even more so is the fact that the exact usual method on which Miss Mayzie Brooks relies on to get them both down there is actually quite interesting to say the least; she quite literally glides the two of them both down the side of the mountain with the help of a pair of dark red wings that she is able to summon from right out of her own back, dragon wings to be precise. So, suffice it to say; little Miss Mayzie Brooks here was, in fact, one of the many fire-breathing reptiles that were so well-known throughout both myth and legend.

However, unlike a dragon like, say, Jake or his cousin, Gregory Long, Mayzie's usage of her wings was somewhat limited to only a certain degree. In truth, really, she could only use them as much as, say, Haley Long could, before she officially started her dragon training with Sun Park. So, because of this, Mayzie mostly just used her wings for the aforementioned gliding down to the nearby rural town way down below and to enhance her jumping skills just enough to help her get back up to her rundown shack, high up in the mountains. She was also able to summon both of her dragon palms and her dragon tail, all the exact same color as her usual choice of clothing, with her claws being black, her spines being blue and her tail having a golden underside to it, as well as a blue-colored tail-frill at the very end tip. And she was also able to use her dragon ears, dragon eyes and even her dragon fire to a certain degree. But, in addition to them all being considerably weaker than the ones that someone like Jake would use, by comparison, that was pretty much all that this young lady was able to muster in terms of dragon powers. Not that she really minded all that much, mind you, because, as far as she was concerned; what she had was more than enough to help Mayzie get through the day in her current living status, especially since she was the one who was looking out for both herself and her dog. This sentiment even extended so far as to even make Mayzie not even concern herself with how, exactly, these special powers of hers were even able to manifest themselves or even why she was actually 'gifted' with them at all to begin with.

But, in any event; these special dragon-esque abilities are actually what helped Mayzie get through the rigorous routine of living in the Tibetan region. And, for the longest time now; it was actually a life that suited her quite well, to be totally honest. However, in the immediate morning that would soon follow the night where Windchill had that very strange little moment of hers, mid-slumber, the Tibetan spaniel continued to act strangely, again and again, no matter what Mayzie did to try and settle her little dog down. In the end though, Windchill did, eventually, convince her mistress to follow her as she began act as a living compass of some sort. Mostly because, in the midst of Mayzie's first attempts to try and understand Windchill's strange behavior, she herself could actually, somehow, feel that something was actually trying to call out to her, though she was not entirely sure what. But, regardless of that though, the young orphan girl simply decided to just throw caution to the wind on this one instance and then began to follow her 'dog-compass' as it led her deep within the Tibetan wilderness.

This was actually how the Tibetan girl and her loyal canine have been spending the past few days, to be honest. They've been wandering all around the Tibetan mountain range, finding shelter to sleep in wherever they could and feeding off of the food supplies that Mayzie was able to pack for them just before they left. However, neither one of them knew exactly what they were supposed to be looking for. In fact; the only thing that they really had to go on was Windchill acting as a living compass for them. This is what led the two of them right to where they are right now, which is actually where the flashback sequence finally ended.

Now then, it was once again time for the Tibetan spaniel to actually point out the path for the duo to actually follow. And when she finally did do just that, it resulted in Mayzie actually picking up Windchill, so that she could use her dragon wings to jump long distances and cover more distance in half the normal time. This, eventually, led to the two finding something, something that remained hidden to us, the audience, at this specific time. But, fortunately, we are, at least, given a vague description of how amazing it was likely to appear when Mayzie started to say to Windchill—

 _"_ _Whoa; well, Windchill, ole' puppy of mine, if this is the place that you were trying to get us to this entire time, then, I'd say that your mission was a complete success. No doubt about that one there, my little fuzzy-wuzzy, no doubt about that one…?_

Her dog could then only just bark in what sounded like an agreement tone at that particular moment, which is when we are then given yet another scene transfer moment. And this time; we are brought right back to the two Dragon Masters; Sun Park and Lao-Shi, as they were both just finishing up dealing with the two rampaging yetis from before. However, just as soon as that task was finally completed, the two dragons then began to, once again, lament about how they had no leads to go on, in regards to their initial mission in Tibet. Or, at least, they didn't have any leads to go one, up until they were both hit by a strange feeling of some sort, a feeling that, essentially, caused them both to fly off into a very specific direction, up until they both soon arrived at, what the two dragons both considered to be a truly wondrous and magnificent sight to behold; the exact same mysterious library that the "Wyvern Guard Troopers" found and approached at the start of the episode.

 ** _(Commercial Break)_**

We are then given a slow and steady close-up view of the mysterious and mystical library from before, as well as its amazing dragon-themed architecture. In fact, we are even given a few brief close-up shots of a few of the Dragon-shaped statues that were adorning the building from the outside. However, once all of those were finally shown, we are then brought right into the inside of the mystical building, where we are then shown even more dragon-themed imagery that was being used for the building's interior. There was a variety of dragon-shaped artwork that was placed at various parts of the library, as well as various dragon-themed furniture and shelves for the written down information found within this building. There was even a great deal of carved on murals that were also found on the library's walls and a stained glass skylight that, like the murals, also depicted Dragon-related imagery. In fact, the skylight itself, specifically, had images that depicted, what looked like, some sort of fierce battle that was taking place between two armies of dragons, along with a few human beings as well for some as-of-yet unknown reason.

But, in any event, we are then brought right to the exact same Wyvern Guard troopers from before, as they were all, essentially, ransacking the entire library of all of its ancient scrolls and archaic books. This was all a part of their initial plan to find and confiscate whatever information that they could and, more importantly, that they deemed important enough to their initial unknown plans. And, while the exact details of the written down information was kept secret from us, the audience, the Wyvern Guard Troopers themselves, particularly their commanding officer, all seemed to understand quite perfectly what was written down on the scrolls and in the books. This mostly just led to them all simply commenting about how useful the information that they were finding really was and how they were, essentially, getting ever closer to achieving their initial goal. Still, though, they were, apparently, still missing some very important bit of information and, thus, the commanding officer was compelled to ask if the others had searched every single square inch of the mystical library. When they all answered yes for the most part, their collective attention was soon directed towards a part of the library that they had not checked out yet, not even once in fact. It was a part of the library that had some rather menacing looking dragon-themed imagery to it, and, based on what the troopers could only assume; it also had some sort of weird door of some type that was completely blocking it off from the rest of the building. The Wyvern Guard Troopers then began to quickly examine this aforementioned 'door' that they had just recently found and they soon concluded that they could get it open if given the right amount of time to work on it properly. Now, this seemed like an easy enough condition to deal with in the eyes of the dark armored commander of the group, seeing as he could not see there being anything bad enough to hinder this process, so he told his men to get to work and fast, which is exactly what they did, with confidence I might add.

However, while all of that was occurring deep on the inside of the building, something else was beginning to occur right at this particular moment, way on the outside of the building. More specifically, that particular 'something' was actually our dear little friend, Mayzie Brooks, who was fast approaching the library on foot with her dog, Windchill, once again, riding along in her old backpack. Yes, as it would happen to turn out, what Mayzie saw, just before the end of the previous act, was, in fact, the mysterious library. And, upon seeing that this was, apparently, what Windchill was trying to direct her towards since the very beginning, Mayzie couldn't help but feel herself totally compelled to try and get herself on the inside of the building, if only to see with her own eyes what was causing her dog to actively guide her right to it. Now, then, she was, initially, heading right towards the strange and mysterious-looking ornate building at a rather swift, yet still steady, walking pace. But, from out of nowhere, Windchill then began to pull herself right out of the ratty old backpack that she was currently riding in so that she could approach Mayzie's head and nudge at it ever so slightly, so as to get the Tibetan girl's attention.

Mayzie then took notice of her dog's sudden strange behavior and came to a complete stop in walking as a result of it. It is there that the alert Windchill then began to direct her mistress' attention towards one of the building's open windows, which is when the latter then finally saw what the Tibetan spaniel in her care was actually going on about; a guard that was currently on the watch within the aforementioned window. It was one of the Wyvern Guard troopers to exact, of course, and, needless to say, he was considerably on high alert in regards to his current watch. This prompted Mayzie to find cover as fast as she could, while her dear little doggie just dove herself right back into the old ratty backpack. Fortunately, though, the young Tibetan girl was able to find herself a nice little hiding space behind a very large, nearby tree, and before the very alert guard that was currently on the watch was even able to catch so much as a single glimpse of her.

Still, though, for as long as that very same alert guard was on the watch, he posed a very real threat to both Mayzie and Windchill, which is a little strange, because, for all intents and purposes; Mayzie had every real freedom to just turn around and walk away right at that exact same moment. But, regardless of that, Mayzie still felt a very strong need to get herself and her dog on the inside that building. And it wasn't just for because of how Windchill was acting, not anymore at any rate. No, there was just some sort of weird feeling that the young girl was currently going through at this point, a feeling that made it seem like the ornate building was actually…calling out to her; like it was pleading for her to come inside of it as fast as she could. Now, Mayzie might not have been able to fully comprehend why she was feeling this way, but, what she did know for certain, however, was the fact that, one way or another; she was getting herself on the inside that mysterious building, no matter what.

Then, all of a sudden, Mayzie Brooks almost immediately found herself directing nearly all of her attention towards something that the guard was currently doing at this particular moment in time. More specifically; she was taking notice of the fact that the guard was directing nearly all of his attention towards something that was fast approaching the ornate building from high up above in the sky, two somethings, in fact, to be precise. Now, Mayzie might not have been able to catch a very clear view of who or what they were, at first, but she was able catch sight of the guard who was almost immediately making his way back towards the inside of the mysterious building, in a manner that almost portrayed total shock and fear to be perfectly honest. Anyways, once the aforementioned guard was finally gone and out of sight, Mayzie decided to finally call upon her 'dragon sight' in order to gain a much clearer view of who/what was actually coming their way at this particular moment in time. Although, in all honesty; the use of her 'dragon sight' was only providing Mayzie with a slightly better view of what she was able to see before, due to her powers being so much weaker in comparison to those of other dragons shown before. But, in any case, Mayzie was still able to see that the two unidentified flying objects were, in fact, a pair of blue colored dragon-like creatures, which made her wonder all the more about what exactly was going on around these parts these days.

It was, of course, the two dragon masters, Lao-Shi and Sun Park, who were the dragons that both Mayzie and the guard from before saw coming. And while they were both flying right towards the ornate building at very fast pace, Lao-Shi was expressing his concerns to Sun Park in a very worried fashion. They had both already been in Tibet for a great deal of time and this was the first instance where they had something possibly tangible to go on in regards to their assigned mission within the region. Lao-Shi was beginning to wonder if this mission was going to require even more time than expected to deal with, which worried him, due to the many phone calls and text messages that he's been receiving from Fu-Dog all of the way back in New York. For you see, suffice it to say; Fu-Dog has been keeping Lao-Shi completely apprised about what has been happening back at the home front and that means that the old man was well aware of the recent kumo attacks, as well as the apparent team-up of Tiburon, Shackles Jack and the Gorgon sisters. This not only managed to worry Lao-Shi to a certain degree, it also made him want to wrap up this mission of his right away in order to get back home and deal with the situations that were developing way back there.

Now, while Sun Park could understand her friend and colleague's concerns about what was happening back on the home front, she still advised him to remember the very same lesson that they had both taught their young dragon students long ago; remaining focused on the mission at hand. This would actually prove to be very good advice for the older dragon to remember soon enough. For you see, at that exact same moment, without the two blue dragons even noticing it at first, someone was beginning to actually come out of the ornate building at an incredibly fast pace, three someones to be exact, actually. Anyways, Mayzie and her dog were both able to catch sight of them from their positions way down on the ground and they saw that they were three more of the exact same dragon armored soldiers from before, or at least, from Mayzie's point of view; they were all just three more mysterious troopers who were all dressed exactly like the same guard that she saw from before. But, at any rate, the young Tibetan girl and her faithful canine friend both just watched on as the three mysterious dragon-themed soldiers all just leapt from a very high point on the ornate building, almost as if they were all suddenly expecting to be able to fly or to be caught by something that could. However, everything soon made perfect sense to Mayzie and her dog when they both saw what appeared to be the three soldiers suddenly sprouting wings of their very own, wings that allowed them all to take off into the sky like a trio of energetic young peregrine falcons.

In truth, though, the 'wings' that the three soldiers suddenly sprouted were actually the result of a brief transformation that their individual backpacks all underwent at once; a transformation that resulted in the exposure of three pairs of dragon-like energy wings, which all functioned much like the real thing. What's even more so is the fact that, from what Mayzie could see from her current position, the three soldiers also seemed to gain what appeared be long dragon-like tails. This was, of course, the result of yet another unique accoutrement of the three soldiers' dragon-themed armor, you see. More specifically; it was the strange, silver-colored, spine-like attachments that connected the troopers' backpacks to their belts, which extended out long metallic dragon-like tail-like devices, they even had ending tips that resembled the type that most dragons were often depicted of having. But, in any event, the three armored soldiers continued to fly upwards directly at Lao-Shi and Sun Park in the middle of the air and when the two dragon masters finally took notice of this occurrence, Sun immediately asked her older comrade-

 _"_ _Um, uh, Lao-Shi, do you, um, see what I'm seeing coming right at us right at this exact moment?"_

 _"_ _Oh, I see it coming alright, Master Sun"_ Lao-Shi responded _"But, the question is; what are they, exactly…?"_

We then cut right back to the three fast approaching soldiers as they were all continuing to fly straight towards the two blue dragons hovering right up above them, which is when they all began to demonstrate even more features to their dragon-themed armor. One soldier's gloves became akin to a dragon's razor sharp claws, while another one's silver-colored blade-like adornments simply extended to become even more pronounced and even more blade-like in its general appearance. This left the only female soldier in the group left to go and she was, apparently, right in the lead of this particular trio. And that allowed her enough space to bring out her own built-in personalized weapons, which were her gauntlets suddenly obtaining two dragon-shaped mouths on them via a strange combination transformation of both magic and technology, so that said dragon-shaped mouths could extend out their 'tongues', which were actually razor sharp blades for the mysterious woman to use at her own leisure. This was when the armored female soldier called out to her male associates and said-

 _"_ _Now, remember, boys, we just need to keep them away and drive them off. No lethal attacking, not with these particular creatures anyways, understood…?"_

 _"_ _Sir, yes, sir…!"_ said the two male soldiers in unison as a response to their comrade's words

And with that, the three of them soon began to reach the exact same level way up in the skies as the two blue dragon masters and then, they actually began to engage the two of them in fierce aerial combat. Now, while it was true that they were trying not to cause Lao-Shi and Sun Park any severe damage during this intense battle, the way that the three soldiers were attacking them, the two dragons never would've guessed that. In fact the three 'Wyvern Guard Troopers' were all putting up quite the battle that it was all quite the sight to behold, especially for our dear friends, Mayzie and Windchill, who were, of course, both still watching all of this from their position way down below. However, in the midst of all of this, Windchill suddenly began to bark ever so slightly at her young mistress and the latter soon responded to it by saying-

 _"No, I don't have the slightest clue about what the heck this is all about, Windchill, old girl. But, I do know an excellent opening when I see one, so, uh; I'd suggest that we not waste it, agreed...?"_

Windchill simply barked in agreement after a brief 3 second long pause after that and right after she did, the young long-haired Tibetan girl that the Tibetan spaniel called her mistress was soon on the move again. This was so that she could examine what parts of the ornate building that she could in order to figure out a way to get into the inside of it, without the guards ever noticing a single thing. Now, at first, she was having very little luck in this regard, but eventually, she found a small window located in a veritable blind spot on the ornate building. This made Mayzie want to use this opening that she found right away, since it was big enough to allow her to just slip in. But, that was when her faithful dog started to bark at her once again in order to get her attention, and this time; it was in regards to something found high above of them, up in the sky.

Apparently, the aerial battle between the three Wyvern Guard Troopers and the two dragon masters; Lao-Shi and Sun Park, was beginning to turn well against the two aforementioned dragons, as the three Wyvern Guard soldiers were all definitely starting to gain the upper hand in their fight. This eventually led the two male troopers of the group to actually cause the two blue dragons to fall down from the sky and land not too far away from the ornate building. Mayzie and Windchill were both shocked by what they had just seen, so much so that they didn't even notice that, during this time, the female member of Wyvern Guard Trooper trio was actually reprimanding the other two soldiers for what they had just done. Not that it really mattered all that much in the long run though, seeing as both Mayzie and Windchill had ended up 'deciding' to go see to Lao-Shi and Sun Park's crash after some brief moments of debate. If nothing else, they had hoped that doing so would, at least, help them get some more answers about things, and the fact that the female Wyvern Guard Trooper was still busy giving her male companions a stern talking to about things provided Mayzie and her dog with enough cover to get over to where Lao-Shi and Sun Park had both went down, very quickly, courtesy of Mayzie using her dragon-like wings to enhance her jumping capabilities.

Eventually, though, the Wyvern Guard Trooper trio did soon end up heading right back into the inside of the ornate building from whence they first emerged. And once they were all finally gone, Mayzie was, at last, granted with enough privacy to stop being so sneaky with all of her initial movements. She soon sped up all of her long distance jumping by a considerable amount, and, before you knew it, she was soon standing precisely where Lao-Shi and Sun had both gone down a little while ago before. However, while the young Tibetan girl was originally expecting to find a pair of unconscious dragons on the ground, she was actually quite surprised to see that what she ended up finding instead was a pair of unconscious humans, one of whom was actually old enough to be her very own grandfather, no less, as well. No doubt, this was the result of Lao-Shi and Sun Park's initial crash into the ground, since dragons have been known to revert back into their human forms whenever they suffer some kind of impact. But, in any case or event, though, once Miss Mayzie Brooks was almost quite literally standing right over the two of them, the two dragon masters soon began to come to, much to Mayzie's somewhat mild relief.

Now, at first, the two of them were both mainly concerned with each other's own current conditions, but, once they both saw our dear little friend, Mayzie, standing by, along with her dear little pet, Windchill, currently riding along in her old knapsack, it soon became time for some proper introductions. And while it started out with the simple basics of meeting somebody new and all (the topics of why Mayzie was out there alone with her dog and her status as an orphan being among the things mentioned), things soon began to get a little bit awkward when Mayzie finally mentioned that she was looking for a pair of blue dragons that she saw crash in the general vicinity. This, of course, prompted Lao-Shi and Sun to both try and cover up everything magical-related within this very same topic, but, that was not a very easy thing to do, due to the two them having very little in regards to material to use as a believable cover-up story. Eventually, though, Mayzie was able to conclude that both Lao-Shi and Sun were, in fact, the dragons that she originally saw. However, things soon became a whole lot easier between the three of them when Windchill, being the surprisingly smart dog that she is, set it up so that Mayzie would reveal her own dragon-like capabilities to the two dragon masters. Now, suffice it to say, the three of them definitely had much to talk about between them.

However, while all of that was going on way on the outside of the ornate building, we are then, suddenly, brought back into the interior of the aforementioned ornate structure, where we see that the two male Wyvern Guard Troopers from before were both getting scolded by their dark armored commanding officer for the very same reason that their female associate was scolding them earlier; causing the two dragon masters to crash into the ground during the much earlier fight. Apparently, the Wyvern Guard Troopers are all expected follow a very strict code when it comes to dealing with dragons and part of that very same code involves 1.) Only engage a dragon in combat when it is absolutely necessary to do so and 2.) Only use what is absolutely needed and required to defend off a dragon if ever forced to fight one. And, according to the female Wyvern Guard Trooper from before, who was standing close by while her teammates were both being chewed out, her fellow troopers had both violated that very same code when they caused both Lao-Shi and Sun Park to fall to the ground from such a very high point in the sky, something that their dark armored superior saw as unacceptable. However, before this scolding could go any further or get any more intense, the dark armor commander was soon alerted by the other members of his squadron that they were making great success in breaking through the mysterious door that was found within the library. The commanding Wyvern Guard trooper was, indeed, quite pleased to hear such good news, but, that was nothing compared to the type of happiness that he was feeling when the door was actually opened all of the way and the secrets that were found behind it were, at last, made open to the Wyvern Guard Troopers.

 ** _(Commercial Break)_**

We are then, son, brought right back out to the area that was outside of the ornate mystical library, where we see that our dear young friend, Mayzie Brooks, as well as her sweet little doggie friend, Windchill, were both still having a discussion with Lao-Shi and Sun Park in regards to all things Dragon-related. And, suffice it to say; it was quite the interesting conversation to have, as far as Mayzie and Windchill were both concerned.

 _"Okay then, so, um, let me just see if I understand everything that you've just told me correctly right now, hmm...?"_ said Mayzie, as she took a nice deep breath, while she thought about everything that she had been told already _"You dragons not only have the power to change your shape, so that you can live among regular human beings, but, you also have the task of protecting an entire hidden magical world that exists all around us and making sure that it stays hidden from the rest of humanity? And the main reason why you two specific dragons are all the way out here is because you were sent here to investigate a strange magical anomaly that has been going on here for the last few days, which you are now certain is coming from this very same weird building...?"_

 _"Um, yeah, yep, that pretty much sums it all up..."_ said Sun Park in a rather nonchalant manner of speaking

 _"_ _Oh, well, um, okay…"_ said Mayzie, letting everything sink in surprisingly fast _"So, um (clears throat), about all that stuff that you were both going on about before, in regards to my special powers and everything I mean; (clears throat again) you say that I'm, basically, like… the two of you, hmm?"_

 _"_ _Well, I, uh, (clears throat herself) I suppose that you are, in a way"_ said Sun in a somewhat uncertain tone, after she and Lao-Shi shared a look _"I mean, you-you clearly are a dragon just like two of us are, but…"_

 _"…_ _But, we must admit…"_ Lao-Shi interjected _"…your dragon powers are considerably weaker than what is usual for a dragon of your age, miss Brooks. Not unlike a beginner to be perfectly honest…"_

 _"_ _Oh, really…?"_ said Mayzie in a tone that implied that she was just a bit insulted by Lao-Shi's words _"Well, I'll have you both know that this 'beginner', as you say, was just recently able to find way to get into this strange-looking building, unnoticed, while you two 'experts' weren't even able to get passed the guards that were keeping you out…"_

Now, it was really no surprise at all that hearing that last bit of information caught the attention of the two dragon masters, and it showed in the way that they both looked right afterwards and when Sun said-

 _"W-wait-wait, you-you found a way to get into the inside of this building, all by yourself?"_

 _"Mmm-hmm, that's right, Ms. Park, I did..."_ said Mayzie, in a rather smug tone of voice _"...And I have to say that, if you guys want to actually complete this little mission of yours and find out what's so special and/or important about this 'magical' building here, then, I would suggest that we all get a move on right now, before we start to lose any more daylight hours today..."_

 _"We...?"_ Said Lao-Shi, somewhat confused

 _"Yes, that's right, Mr. Lao-Shi, 'we'..."_ said Mayzie in response _"...because, if you recall what I said to you before correctly, I told you that I'm not going anywhere until I see what's on the inside of this fancy and mysterious building. And, seeing as I am the only here who knows about the secret entrance that i mentioned, the secret entrance that has a complete blind spot from any of the guards' positions, by the way. I believe that it is only appropriate that my faithful canine and I accompany you both on this little excursion. Not that it's really up for debate, of course, mind you, but still..."_

It was soon made painfully clear to both Lao-Shi and Sun Park that were both over a barrel because of this little lost girl. And so, they were both forced to agree to little Mayzie's terms and conditions, on the counter-condition that she avoided all danger within the building at all costs, especially when the 2 dragon masters tell her to do so, if they're the ones who see it coming first. Mayzie agreed to this condition, of course, albeit reluctantly, and thus, fulfilled her own end of the bargain by beginning to show the two dragons where she found the previously mentioned secret entrance. Now, at first, there was a great deal of sneaking around involved in this, due the three dragons and their dog not wanting to be spotted by any of the armed guards that were all soon returning to their posts at windows. But, eventually, though, they were all soon able to locate the very same secret entrance that Mayzie was able to find earlier and then, they all slide in right into it, without even hearing so much as a single "Hey, you there, stop that" while they were doing it.

However, while all of that was going on with their particular group, we are then shown what was happening with the dark armored commander of the Wyvern Guard troopers and the very same three soldiers that he was with prior to the end of the last act. Apparently, they were all exploring the mysterious part of the mystical library that they were earlier cut off from, up until the rest of the Wyvern Guard troopers managed to open the door that kept them out in the first place. And, as to why the three other Wyvern Guard troopers were all with their commanding officer right now in the first place; well, that was because the latter decided to give them all second chance as a means to redeem themselves for their earlier actions in regards to how they handled both Lao-Shi and Sun Park. But, in any event though, they all soon began to inspect the material that was to be found within this part of the library, and the more they saw, the more that they were all convinced that this was exactly the type of information that they were all looking for right from the start. The only question that remained to hinder them now was how they were going get it all out of there with them.

But, while all of that was happening, we are then brought right back to the group that consisted of Lao-Shi, Sun Park, Mayzie Brooks and her dog, Windchill respectively. Apparently, they were all just beginning to enter a certain part of the building's interior, after traversing a long hallway as swiftly and silently as possible, and once they reached the end of the aforementioned hallway, they finally saw the building for what it really was; an enormous dragon-themed library. Now, suffice it to say; they were all quite awe-stricken by what they were currently seeing within this very same strange building and, to add even more to that; that sense of awe was only made to grow even more so, once the three dragons all began to read some of the library's material. There, they saw that basically every single bit of information that there was to be found within the mysterious library was about them and their kind; the dragon race and everything about it. It was as if they were all standing right in the middle of the private study of someone who had dedicated their entire life to studying all things Dragon-related. The whole thing was both a tad bit perplexing to say the least, but, also a wee bit flattering, if only to a certain extent.

However, while all of the members within our group of familiar characters were busy being completely awe-struck by this new discovery, they failed to notice that they had been spotted by one of the Wyvern Guard Troopers, one who had been hiding behind one of the book shelves at this specific time, due having seen the group arrive earlier without being noticed. But, rather than begin attacking them right on the spot, this particular soldier, instead, pressed a button that was located right on one of his two wrist gauntlets and right after he did do just that, it started to pulse like it was some sort of beacon. And then, just when the Wyvern guard trooper was attempting to slink away, unnoticed, somebody within the group actually did manage to notice him and his movements. It was Windchill to be exact, and, as expected, the tiny canine was very, very quick to start barking as much as she could, in order to alert both Mayzie and the two dragon masters of what was going on at this particular moment. The Tibetan spaniel's plan ended up working and the three bipeds finally took notice of the soldier that was attempting to slink off. But, once Windchill had started barking, the Wyvern Guard Trooper himself was able to hear it as well and thus realized that his cover was blown. This, of course, resulted in him just straight up making a run for it, which prompted our familiar group of characters to start chasing right after him, seeing as they didn't want their presence announced to the rest of the soldiers present within the building.

They all chased after the armored masked man with as much energy as they all saw fit to use. But, eventually, they all heard what sounded like even more troopers fast approaching their current location. This, of course prompted to them all to dive for the most suitable hiding place that could find, even though that, at this point, they all knew that that would be a very meaningless gesture to even attempt. But, still, though, once they were all finally hidden, they were all able to catch sight of what looked like the exact same soldier that they were all just chasing after conversing with exactly 7 more of the Wyvern Guard troopers. Now, of course, due to the way that things were starting to look at this point, Lao-Shi and Sun Park were both considering the simple option of a full retreat at this particular moment. But, before either one of them could properly inform Mayzie of this initial planned-out course of action, they were both shocked to discover that she was already gone. In her place was her old tattered-up backpack, with her little dog, Windchill still sitting on the inside, and, once the two dragon masters both started to look around to see where their new young acquaintance had initially run off to, they were both, once again, shocked to see that she was behind an old, decaying dragon-themed statue, which was located right behind the 8 masked and armored human troopers.

Now, the initial plan that the young Mayzie was so obviously trying to enact was quite simple for the two dragon masters to deduce right away. For you see; she was so clearly attempting to push the statue right over, with the intention of, at least, briefly incapacitating the octet of enemy soldiers. But, just before she was even able to make the statue fall over at all (which was fairly easy enough for her to do, due to both her mildly enhanced strength and the fact that the statue was so old and decayed at the time), the 8 human troopers all began to take notice of the large moving statue and, thus, immediately got out the way just when it was starting to fall. Then, once the initial presence of Mayzie was, once again, compromised, the soldiers all began advance upon her with the main intent of capturing her right then and there. However, as one would, of course, expect them both to; Sun Park and Lao-Shi both immediately came to Mayzie's defense while in their respective dragon forms. But, not without admonishing her about defying their initial request of her staying behind where it was safe by going after a group of clearly dangerous armored soldiers. Although, according to Mayzie; that condition only applied if they actually told her to stay behind, which they (verbally) did not (makes perfect sense, huh?).

However, the fight was most definitely on at this point and, while Lao-Shi and Sun were both holding their own much better than they did last time, they were still considerably outnumbered 8 to 2. This, of course, prompted Mayzie to use her more mischievous methods of using dragon powers as a means to lure some of the troopers away from the two dragon masters, and, once again, she would justify her actions to them by saying that they still didn't tell her not to do anything. But, for a brief moment, after Mayzie was able to outmaneuver some of the guards, she then looked straight up at the skylight and saw that one of the stained glass images placed upon it resembled a simple stylized dragon. It was somehow calling out to her in a way that she couldn't really understand or explain, but, what she did know for certain was that this was the exact same type of feeling that she felt causing her to want to go inside of this building in the first place, only stronger. However, before she could even try to understand any of this any further, she was soon bombarded with the sound of both Lao-Shi and Sun calling out to her in an attempt to warn her about the several Wyvern Guard troopers that she was still dealing with at this time.

Unfortunately, though, Mayzie was only able to snap out of her daze when she had very little time to react to the soldiers that were currently advancing upon her yet again. But, fortunately for her, though, her little dog, Windchill, had her mistress' back, as always. She bit onto one of the soldiers' ankles as a means to get their attention and his screams of pain distracted the others long enough for Mayzie to take them all out with a sneaky combination of using both her wings and her tail. Lao-Shi and Sun Park were both able to catch sight of this and, naturally, they were both somewhat impressed. They even commentated on the fact that both Mayzie and Windchill had a very good sense of teamwork.

However, while all of that was happening just right up front, we are then shown, almost immediately, what was happening with the dark armored commander of the Wyvern Guard Troopers and his three subordinates deep within the secret area found within this mystical library. Apparently, they had finally managed to figure out a way to retrieve all of the important information that they've just discovered, they used the same method that ultimately brought them here; the Krylock portals. Scroll by scroll and book by book, the soldiers dumped everything that they could find into a newly created Krylock portal of theirs, and once their task was finally completed, the dark armored commander finally brought out and activated a communication device, with the intention of calling the rest of his squadron. And once the soldiers that were currently fighting against Lao-Shi and the others finally received this call, they all knew that it was time for them to make a quick exit. So, they all decided to activate yet another interesting accoutrement to their dragon-themed armor; an attachment built into all of their helmets which allowed them all to spray out smoke in way that gave the impression of a dragon simply breathing out smoke on a whim.

When this happened, our familiar group was left completely blinded by this smoke screen; they couldn't even see where their allies were, let alone their enemies. But, once the smoke finally started to clear up and our heroes were, at last, able to see clearly again, they were all quick to realize that their enemies were all gone without a trace. This, of course, left them all completely perplexed, to say the least, and, in his own particular confusion, Lao-Shi almost immediately ended up stumbling upon the very same corridor that led to the, formerly sealed off, secret part of this mystic, dragon-themed library. He, of course, decided to alert Mayzie, Sun Park and Windchill of this new discovery of his and, once they were all able enter into this formerly sealed off part of the building together; they were all shocked to discover that it was completely empty anything and everything. There were no books left to be found on any of the empty bookshelves present in the room and there were no scrolls left to be found anywhere either. The room had been completely stripped of everything that it could've had within it.

We then cut right back to the immediate exterior of the ornate building, where we see that Lao-Shi and the others were all beginning to exit the mysterious library. Mayzie even took the opportunity to point out that the armored soldiers were all, indeed, gone completely, even the window guards were no longer there at their posts. This was still very much something that left each and every last one of them extremely perplexed, but, regardless of that fact, though; Lao-Shi and Sun Park both still agreed that they both still had to report to the Dragon Council, even if they still never found out what was causing the magical trouble within this region in the first place. Or, at least, that's the scenario that they were both still assuming was the case, up until Mayzie pointed that she may have just recently learned the answer to that very same question. And that answer was actually related to, of all things, the simplistic dragon-shaped picture that she initially saw while looking up at the stained glass windows of the skylight found within the mystical library.

It is there that we then cut all of the way right to the Isle of Draco, courtesy a sudden scene transition; where we see that the Dragon Council was communicating with both Lao-Shi and Sun Park via a form of magic that seemed remarkably similar to hologram technology created by science (you know funny and weird that the magic of this universe tends to work sometimes). Mayzie was also a part of this "unique" communication herself and it was also her did her very best to explain what was happening within the Tibetan region, as difficult as that was for her to do. Now, apparently, the mysterious… dragon library was, somehow, in possession of some very powerful and sentient magical energy and it was that very same type of energy that was being sent used by the very building itself as a means to call for some backup in dealing with the ransacking Wyvern Guard Troopers. This, of course, struck the Dragon Council as a bit of a farfetched hypothesis, to be certain. But, at the exact same time; they also couldn't rule it out as a possible solution for what was initially happening on within this very region. Especially since it was very plausible for them to believe that it was this very same magical energy in question that was actually causing the mayhem within the Tibetan Magical community. What's even more so; Lao-Shi and Sun Park both also found themselves agreeing with this hypothesis, seeing as it was, in truth, a strange force that ultimately brought them both to the 'dragon library', the same could said by Mayzie about her dog, Windchill, who also had some sort weird feeling that ultimately led her to the strange library.

With all of that now fresh in their minds, the Dragon Council all agreed that, if this building was indeed magical and the items that were recently stolen from within held similar powers as well, this was most definitely something that they should continue to look into even further. But as far as Lao-Shi and Sun Park were both concerned, the Dragon Council was quick to reassure them that their job was, at last, over and done with for now. With that in mind, it was then decided that both Lao-Shi and Sun would return to the Isle of Draco within the next approaching day, where they would then be allowed to be sent back to their home of New York City. However, when it came time to decide on what was going to be done about Mayzie, seeing as she has already seen and heard too much already; well, the Dragon Council was a little bit uncertain about what they were going to do about that one, to be perfectly honest. But, when Lao-Shi and Sun Park both stepped in to voice their own individual opinions on this matter, they both pointed out that, while Mayzie was a bit reckless, impulsive and sneaky by nature, she was also very skilled and had a great deal of potential to her merit, despite not having complete control of her powers.

And so, with that bit of defense said in the young Tibetan girl's favor, the Dragon Council decided to give Mayzie a simple choice on what to do next. She could either continue to live her life, all by herself, with all of the knowledge of what she had just experienced still with her, with the simple condition of her agreeing never telling anyone about it as a 'catch', or she could agree to join the ranks of the Dragon Order and find out just what her powers could really do, if properly trained. This was quite the interesting change in terms of her life, as far as Mayzie was concerned. What was she going to choose, what did she really want to do now? And even with the knowledge of her dear canine friend, Windchill, still standing by her no matter what, there was still no obvious choice as to what Mayzie considered to be the right thing to choose, her silent moment of thought most definitely made that point clear, that was for sure.

Meanwhile, though, we then cut right to a completely unknown location, where we see that the Wyvern Guard Troopers were all doing inventory of everything that they were able to steal from the dragon library. They were all, particularly, proud of the way that their mission went down, even if there were a few "slightly unexpected complications" involved to make things a bit more difficult. In any event, though, the mission was indeed a considerable success and in light of that fact; the dark armored commander of troopers felt the need to make an important communication with somebody. He did end up doing just that and during that very same call, he informed the unknown person on the other end of their encounter with Mayzie and the other dragons. However, he is, apparently, informed that the fact that his team successfully retrieved the scrolls and the books is the main thing and that everything was going exactly according to an existing plan.

 ** _(Episode Ends)_**

 **Author's Notes** : Not exactly how intended this episode to be written down, but, I still hope that it was still a good read. This is proving to be more difficult than originally thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode Five** – With the Proper Planning

 **Disclaimer:** I Own Nothing

We are soon brought right into this episode by witnessing an amazing view of the sunrise in New York City. However, it is from there that we are actually made to descend directly down into the Hudson River and are shown what looks like a mysterious submarine of some kind that was cruising right through the choppy water. It was a very menacing-looking aquatic vehicle, in terms of design, to be perfectly honest, particularly because of all of the red and black that was so plainly visible on it. But what really proved it to be a sign of trouble was the fact that the people who were found on the inside of it were none other than the D.O.R.C.S. themselves. For, you see, this new menacing and advanced-looking vehicle was, in fact, their new mobile base of operations, regardless of the fact that not all of them were all too thrilled about this particular new arrangement.

 _"I don't know about the rest of you guys, but, being all of the way down here, in the middle of the Hudson River, in this overgrown sinking tin can, it just-it-it-it just gives me all sorts of the creeps, you know...?"_ Said Vicki Fickling after shuddering a little bit beforehand _"...and, considering the fact that I'm a Siren who just spent weeks trapped behind bars in an underwater prison, that's definitely saying something about our current living conditions, to be honest..."_

It is there that we see that the current leader of the D.O.R.C.S., the mysterious Ekaj Gnol, was suddenly arriving onto the scene and once he was there; he soon looked directly towards Vicki Fickling and said-

 _"Just try and live with it for a little while, huh, Vicki, old girl? I mean, you might just be surprised, you might end up getting used to it sooner than you initially thought, or not, whatever..."_

-in his usual, distorted voice heard from underneath his face-covering mask

 _"_ _All I know is that; as long as I am near my elemento nativo de agua pura_ (native element of pure water) _, I'm always one happy Shark-man, to decir la absoluta menos_ (say the absolute least) _…"_ said Tiburon right after he gave out a brief strained yawning noise while he was currently stretching himself out on an interior couch of some kind and right before he chuckled a bit and said- _"…and that's probably because being near the water always keeps me at my estado mejor absoluto, my absolute best state. Why, in fact, I dare say that I practically never lose or have a bad day whenever I am near the beauty and the wonderment of the glorioso y magnífica agua_ (glorious and magnificent water) _…"_

It was during this particular time that we see that Eli Excelsior Panderus himself was taking the opportunity to look outside the submarine's porthole window. And when he did, he was able to see just how 'magnificent', 'glorious', 'wonderful' and 'beautiful' the Hudson river really was, which prompted him to say-

 _"_ _Yes,' magnificent', that's the proper word to describe the waters of this river alright. Tiburon…"_

-to himself in a very sarcastic tone

 _"Huh, ya know, it, like probably wouldn't have actually hurt if we, like, actually had some water with us the other day, you know, girls...?"_ Said Euryale while she was sitting with her two Gorgon sisters

 _"Oh, yeah, I agree with you, Euryale..."_ said Medusa

 _"Yeah, cause then, maybe, Tiburon's master of attack would have actually succeeded back then and we wouldn't have had to run like cowards like we ended doing back then"_ said Fury, chiming in at the end, her words clearly being meant to strike out at Tiburon for what happened way back in episode 3.

Tiburon, of course, knew this, and he gave Fury and her sisters a really nasty look with his one good eye as an instant response. However, it was, ultimately, Shackles Jack who gave the three gorgon sisters a verbal response, as the next thing to come out of his mouth was-

 _"Oh, for the love of-are you and your two snake-haired siblings still going on and on about what happened yesterday, Fury? Because, I'm too thrilled about it either, you know, but, the sooner that you and your sisters all start forget about it, the better that things start to be for all of us, you know?"_

 _"Hey, this was our first time to strike back since we got back, ghost boy..."_ said Medusa rather defensively

 _"Yeah, and we, like, don't appreciate being made to run like scared rabbits following the attack that was supposed to be, like, our big comeback and everything..."_ Euryale added after chiming herself into the conversation

 _"Especially not when it was the result of someone else's bone-headed, fish-brained plan..."_ said Fury, also adding in her own two cents on the matter

Now, once again, Tiburon knew all too well that the comment that was just spoken was directed specifically at him. But, before he could do anything more than just snarl at the three Gorgon sisters, Ekaj swiftly decided to immediately chime in himself and say-

 _"Well then, I guess you'll all just have to try harder during your next two free-reign attempts. Because, as you all probably know by now already; you still all only have two more chances left to use before..."_

 _"Yes-yes-yes, we're all still quite aware of our current rules and conditions, my mysteriously armored 'friend'..."_ Pandarus chimed in all of a sudden _"But, there's no need to worry, for you see; this time, we have a plan that cannot possibly fail and that's because this plan is, of course...my plan"_

This is, of course, when Pandarus starts to chuckle in a very clichéd villainous fashion, and while he was doing this, we then cut to the opening intro and credits (none too soon, I'm inclined add, quite frankly).

 _(New Opening Sequence)_

It is from there that we are then given a very slow close-up shot and, ultimately, interior view of the building: Canal Street Electronics, and it is from that point that we learn that our dear old friend, Fu Dog, was actually chatting it up with someone whilst using the telephone. Now, granted; it was, of course, left completely mysterious as to whom the talking Shar-Pei dog was speaking to. But, nevertheless, though, it was, apparently, clear that they were speaking about something that was of apparently great interest. Although, that soon became a bit of a moot point, quite frankly, seeing Fu-Dog was very quick to notice that Jake and his friends were all starting to enter the electronics shop at this particular moment. This prompted the magical Shar-Pei dog to immediately tell his phone contact that he was going to have to call them back later on, for, you see, he knew exactly why these 4 kids were stopping by Canal Street Electronics in the first place and he intended to get this whole 'procedure' over and done with just as soon as possible.

Fu-Dog then ran almost immediately towards where Jake and the others were all currently standing at by this point and, when the young dragon actually brought up the topic verbally, the subject of who Fu-Dog was seen talking on the phone to just now was set up to be briefly discussed. Apparently, it was none other than the dragon master, Lao-Shi himself, that Fu-Dog was just seen talking to and they were just conversing about how things were going specifically on Lao-Shi's end. What's even more so is the fact that, apparently, according by Fu-Dog, dear old Lao-Shi and sweet Sun Park were both going to be gone for another day or so, as opposed to returning home that very afternoon as was initially anticipated. Evidently, something else had just come up and it too, apparently, required both of their collective presence and attentions. And so, with all of that finally made completely known to the group consisting of young Jake Long, his two friends and his girlfriend, it was, at last, time for them all to actually get to the main reason why their group was gathered there to begin with; to retrieve their own personal pixie planner, George Flutteringson.

For you see; it was, apparently, here that George was currently staying, ever since he was first hired by Spud for his proficient prioritizing services, and George will continue to live down at Canal Street Electronics up until it is time for him to officially leave New York City. And the reasoning behind all of this was because of the simple fact that, for obvious reasons, George could not stay with Trixie, Spud or Rose at any of their three respective houses. This was, of course, because of the fact that their respective families were not all in on the whole 'magical world' secret and as far as Jake's house went, well; apparently, his mother, Susan Long, has had made it a very strict rule that pixies are never allowed to be anywhere near the premises of the Long household (one can only guess why that's the case, quite frankly). And so, with all of that being taken into serious account, it was soon made perfectly clear that the only place that George _could_ stay was at Canal Street Electronics, with good old Fu-Dog acting as his only roommate and his current supervisor the entire time that he was there. However, though, Fu-Dog showed no real pleasure in being given this 'assignment' as it were, and that was because living with a pixie was most definitely a very stressful lifestyle, due their initial perfectionist attitudes in regards to almost everything (and Fu-Dog had only been living with George for no longer than a single day).

But, regardless of all of that, though, it was still, once again, time for little George Flutteringson to start doing his job for the rest of the day and, so, Spud started to call out to him inside of the electronics store, specifically by his full complete name. And then, in practically no time at all, George immediately made his presence known to the rest of the group and, what's even more so, was the fact that he even had both his trusty pen and handy clipboard right at the ready, just like he did when he first appeared in episode 3. So, suffice it to say; it was quite clear that little George the pixie was indeed ready to help Spud out in terms of keeping the rest of the group on track with the latter's schedule for the rest of the day. And this was (apparently) a good thing to know too, because Spud had quite the full day planned out for everyone already and it all involved one place in particular; Coney Island itself. Apparently, the group was going to spend the entire day down there until it was time for them to go home and that is why they had to get there early; so that they could milk the place for about as much fun as they could get in just one, single, solitary day.

Anyways, it was pretty soon that the group was about ready to start heading off on their own way, which allowed Fu-Dog the chance to contemplate on just what George's pixie perfectionism had done to shop. And, apparently, it made the shop seem a bit more organized and cleaner of all things, if you can believe that. But, in any event, though, we are soon brought right back to Jake and others, where we see that Spud was telling George that he was expecting him to make absolutely certain that nothing interfered with this day of fun, much like he appeared to do yesterday, the initial attacks from Tiburon, Shackles Jack and the Gorgon sisters all notwithstanding. Now George assured Spud that he would have nothing to worry about in that regard, but, talk of yesterday did make Rose start wonder if they should be a bit more concerned about the possibility of another attack from their would-be assailants from way back then. I mean, after all; their group might have emerged victorious from that whole ordeal at the mall, but their enemies were still all out there and they were all still free to try their luck against our group of teenagers again a second time around.

Now, it was, apparently, Rose's turn to be reassured about things this time around and that's exactly what Jake attempted to do by telling her that, while Tiburon, Shackles Jack and the three Gorgon sisters were all known to be the most vengeful of types, they were all also not stupid enough to blow their respective covers in a place that was as crowded with non-magical people as Coney Island and the surrounding areas. This was, apparently, something that Rose could not find a reason to disagree with and so, she and the others just kept on moving, with her actually saying that 'things were going to be just fine, today' as they all proceeded to do so. And then, almost as if it was all just something that was actually waiting on cue, we then cut right back to the D.O.R.C.S. and their mysterious submarine deep underneath the Hudson River, where we see that old Eli Pandarus had just, apparently, finished up telling two of his fellow villains of an apparent plan that he had come up with. Those very same two fellow villains in question were actually the little Pooka and the fugitive Kelpie, to be exact, and they were both very eager to play a part in this apparent concocted by the Dark Wizard, Pandarus. However, the rest of the group was not as easily taken in by the evil (and a bit theatrical) sorcerer's plan, and that was because the gorgon sisters did not want to be talked into yet another ridiculous scheme, Shackles Jack and Tiburon did not want to be taking orders from any wizards and Vicki Fickling simply wanted to wait for her own opportunity to pull off her own personal plan of attack.

However, none of this was of any real consequence to old Eli Excelsior Pandarus, though, seeing as, according to him; he only really needed the likes of the Kelpie and Pooka to make his plan succeed. And, with all that finally said and done, he then used his dark magical powers to make himself and his 2 fellow co-conspirators disappear in the blink of an eye in a very theatrical flash of bright, yellow light, coupled with the appearance of a very showy puff of purple, glittering smoke. Now, this left the rest of D.O.R.C.S. completely free to their own devices, but then, Ekaj decided to give them all a very interesting alternative way to spending all of their free time. For, you see, he, apparently, still had, at least, one very important and special errand left to run for personal reasons and it was an errand that involved a great deal of brute strength and a whole lot vengeance being wreaked upon someone else as well too. This, eventually, led to the mysterious Ekaj simply just coming right out and asking the rest of the group if they were all interested in helping him take care of this little minor chore of sorts.

We are then, suddenly, brought right back to our group of young teenaged protagonists; Jake Long and his small group of friends, who were all, currently, riding the subway as a means to get them all to their main destination of Coney Island. And, what was even more so was the fact that they were all even doing some sort of strange procedure of some kind at this particular moment.

 _"_ _Alright, you guys, this is it; the final rundown of all the important stuff that we're gonna need to have for our fun day at Coney Island today"_ said Jake to the rest of the group as he got his own personal backpack at the apparent ready for something not yet known as of yet _"Are you ready…?"_

 _"_ _Ready…"_ said Rose, Trixie and Spud in complete unison as they all got their respective backpacks at the apparent ready

Jake then began to unzip his backpack wide open at this particular time and then, followed it up by saying-

 _"_ _Alright-y then, if we go to the beach part of the island or any one of its nice cool pools, what should we have with us then…?"_

 _"_ _Bathing suit, beach towel, sunscreen and sunglasses…"_ said Rose, while looking on the inside of knapsack, in a way that seemed very similar in tone to a contestant answering a question on a game show as well

 _"_ _Check…!"_ said Jake, Trixie and Spud in unison as a response, all of them also looking on the inside of their respective knapsacks

 _"_ _If we go to sample any one of their tasty, delicious food stands and/or snack machines, what should we have with us then…?"_ Jake asked once again, still looking on the inside of his backpack

 _"_ _Enough green money and shiny coins crammed on the inside of our wallets and purses to be able to buy all of the corn dogs, chocolate bars and tasty soda that we can handle at whatever time, but, also a little bag lunch-y packed along with us, just to make that sure we don't overdue a bit too much today…"_ said Trixie, who was also answering in way that seemed somewhat reminiscent of a game show contestant

 _"_ _Check…!"_ said Jake, Rose and Spud, all in unison, as a response, all of them still looking on the inside of their respective backpacks

 _"_ _And finally, last but not least; when we start to head over towards all of the rides and the games that are all found there on Coney, what should we have with us to enjoy them all, hmm…?"_ said Jake one more time

 _"_ _Well, once again or is it 'once more'; we'll need some extra money with us to pay for all of the tickets that we'll need and… a few barf bags with us, for, ya know, just in case…"_ said Spud, right before he brought out a few empty brown bags to showcase as an example for his final point

 _"_ _Check, check and check!"_ said Jake, Rose and Trixie in complete unison, while they were all still looking on the inside of their own respective backpacks

It was now, apparently, quite clear that the group had just about everything that they were going to need for their fun day at Coney Island today and that was when George the pixie started to subtly come out from under his hiding place within Spud's green hat in order for him to speak to Arthur P. Spudinski directly. For you see; there was, apparently, something of the very important type that George had been meaning to speak to Spud about and that was definitely saying something, considering the fact that Spud had only just recently hired him about yesterday around this time. But, in any event, though, it was, apparently, an 'important' subject that required Spud to look over some small pixie papers, which he was, somehow, able to read, just a little bit. And while all of that was going down with them, we are then shown that something else was happening, way out at the place known as Coney Island itself. For you see, while there were, indeed, quite a few of the usual _normal_ human workers doing their jobs today, there was also a trio of suspicious looking ones around there as well.

One of them was none other than the evil wizard, ol' Eli Excelsior Pandarus himself, and it was soon made clear that the other two were actually his two co-conspirators, the Kelpie and the Pooka. They were both in disguise as well, but, while all Pandarus might have needed was a mere change of clothes, the Pooka and the Kelpie both needed a complete makeover, which they apparently got, courtesy of Pandarus' evil magic. But, in any event, though, they were all ready and set to put Eli Pandarus' evil plan into action and with their respective disguises, they were all able blend in rather nicely with the Coney island work staff. Now, all they had to do was wait for Jake and his friends to arrive, because they had a big surprise just waiting for all of them to see. And Pandarus himself was just itching to put it all into effect.

 ** _(Commercial Break)_**

It was only within a mere few seconds of opening up this act that we are shown that Jake and his friends were, at last, all entering the Coney Island area, backpacks in tow. They were all quite quick to begin looking all around them, in order to get their bearings of this entertaining fun place, and once they were all quite content with what they had seen so far, Jake decided to finally start speaking again after taking a quick deep breath and said-

 _"Okay then, you guys, does everybody here know what they're going to be doing first, now that we're all here and all, hmm?"_

 _"Well, I, for one, am going to be heading right over to those fancy games way over there, baby Jakey"_ said Trixie, pointing towards where the games were located _"Mama Trixie is feeling pretty lucky today, all of a sudden, let me tell you, ho-ho baby, yeah..."_

 _"George and I intend to begin by partaking in the activity of thrilling our taste buds with the usual Coney Island cuisine, such as; hamburgers, hot dogs, pizza and cotton candy, you know the works..."_ said Spud, as he comically attempted to sound a bit more elegant than he really was in tone at first

 _"And as per your schedule for today; you are all expected to meet up with him later for the proper lunching hour, before heading off and doing your own things again..."_ said George, peeking out from under Spud's green cap, in an attempt to help his employer finish up with his particular sentence

 _"I figure that by then, I'll have already upchucked all of the junk food and stuff from my system and everything..."_ said Spud, adding more on to his initial original sentence and point

 _"_ _Charming…"_ said Rose in a sarcastic tone _"Well, as for me; I'm going to go give those weird Coney Island funhouses that I've heard so much about a quick look-see and then, head over to the beach area for some 'final fun in the sun' time, if you will…"_

 _"_ _Really…?"_ said Jake, with a slightly mischievous grin on his face, as he slunk right over to where Rose was currently standing, the latter giving him a smile right back _"Well then, I guess I know where I'm going next, after I go check of the Freak show tent found around here, to make sure that there aren't any more magical creatures being held captive. I'm pretty sure that I don't need to remind you guys of what happened the last time that was case, right…?"_

Now, of course, that last question was directed specifically at Trixie and Spud, respectively, who were both indeed still able to remember what happened the last time that they found magical creature locked up in a Coney Island Freak show (watch the episode "Flight of the Unicorn" for more details). But, in any event, though, the group then began to start separating, in order for them all to see to their own personal agendas. However, this was not before Spud was able to remind them all to remember the established lunch meeting hour, lest they all suffer the wrath of Spud, with him personally sending out George to hunt them all down like a pack of wild dogs (his words not mine). And then, once all of that was finally said and heard, and the group was, at last, able to begin separating one more time, we are then shown that, that they were all being watched by none other than old Eli Pandarus himself and his two fellow co-conspirators from afar. They were all quite anxious to begin putting their plan into action, and once Pandarus finally gave him the word to go, the still disguised Kelpie was quite eager to run off and fulfill his part of the whole entire scheme.

This left Pandarus alone, with only the still disguised Pooka at his side, and the latter was actually starting to wonder out loud if this plan was really going go to down the way that Pandarus initially wanted it to. Now, of course, the evil wizard was able to hear every single word of that very same question and as a result of that; he actually grabbed the still disguised Pooka and then began to shake him around in anger for his questioning of his plans. And then, as if that wasn't enough of a spectacle to look at, the disguised Pooka then began to grovel shamelessly to Pandarus in a manner that implied that he was now within the evil wizard's employ for some strange reason. This was when we, the audience, not NNNonly get to hear the still angry Eli Pandarus actually start to reprimand the still disguised Pooka one more time, but also when his particular choice of words actually start to lead us into yet another flashback sequence. And not just any flashback sequence either, it was one that actually starts to reveal to us, the audience, just how he and the Pooka first came to meet each other in the first place.

Apparently, as the flashback soon began to show us with its visual aids; the two of them first became acquainted with one another when the Pooka was found by old Eli Pandarus, specifically while the former was living out on the streets like a rat or a mouse. This was, apparently, because he had chosen to go into hiding, following his past violent encounter with both Jake and Haley Long (see the episode "Haley Gone Wild" for more details), and upon actually meeting Eli Pandarus, the Pooka soon made it his next decision to start serving Eli as his own personal servant, in return for the evil wizard's magical protection, of course. For you see, Pooka was quite desperate for any type of protection at all from the dragons, after the major stunt that he pulled, and Pandarus was far from being the type willing to turn down anyone's willful choice of servitude to him, regardless of what their reasons for are. However, while all of this might have seemed like an excellent deal for them both at first, the still lingering question of why old Pandarus himself was actually out on the streets, instead of on the inside of his fancy tower, was still quite the topic for one to consider. Not that old Eli Pandarus was actually willing to discuss such a subject, mind you, but it was still something that the Pooka had found himself constantly asking himself repeatedly, it just didn't make any sense to him.

But, in any event, though, it was still only matter of time before something else finally came the duo's way, and that something else was the two of them actually getting discovered by the more mysterious duo of Professor Sigmund Brock and Ekaj Gnol. For you see, as it would happen to turn out; the mysterious figure that the latter two: Ekaj and Brock, both found and then followed, way back in episode 2, was actually the unaware Pooka who then, subsequently, led them both right to old Pandarus himself, much to their collective delight, seeing as they both saw it as a 'two for the price of one' type of situation. It is from there that we are then made hear about Pandarus' life in recent days, as well as his apparent downfall, which was caused by a few decisions made by him, way back in the day, when he was still living the high life. For you see, way back in the old days, back when old Eli Pandarus tried to use an ancient marriage-related prophecy, involving the 'fairest in the land' to gain unlimited magical power (watch "Eye of the Beholder" for more details), his plan not only ended up failing miserably, but, it also caused him to have something of a falling out with his once powerful dark wizard allies. This ultimately came to a head when he tried to use the dark and evil powers of the legendary Pandora's box in an attempt to take over the magical world (watch "A Befuddled Mind"); for you see, not only did that plan end up falling flat on its face as well, it also convinced the rest of the great and powerful Dark Witch and Wizard community that Eli Excelsior Pandarus was far too dangerous for them to have around for any amount of time longer...at least alive, at any rate.

From that moment forward, old Eli Excelsior Pandarus was made a marked man (err, wizard), and he soon began to run and hide himself in just about anywhere that he could, in order to stay alive, with him always having his head looking over shoulders and all around himself to make sure that he was safe. And in order to make certain that his chances of escape were limited; his fellow wizards actually began to do whatever they could to freeze assets, cut off his transportation and relieve him of all help from any his numerous minions. Pretty soon, Pandarus' massive and wealthy empire was made to, ultimately, collapse and he was soon left to wander around in the streets in order stay hidden from those who would do him harm, this was actually how he wound up first meeting up with the Pooka on the streets, to be perfectly honest. But, when Ekaj and Brock both offered the two of them, not only the chance to get their revenge upon those who led them into poverty, but to also leave their squalor behind as an added bonus, Pandarus and the Pooka could not have said yes faster than they already did. Pandarus, especially, was keen on getting his revenge on his enemies and when the flashback sequence finally its ultimate end, he made that very clear to the still disguised Pooka, whom he then ordered to get into his own planned out position.

Meanwhile, though, we are then made cut right back to Spud and his personal Pixie planner, George, who were both taking a brief moment to enjoy the taste of Spud's previously purchased double-decker, double pickled hamburger. This was intended to be the very first of the various Coney Island foods that they were both planning on gorging themselves with, but, in the midst of the two of them attempting to do just that, George decided to take this as an opportunity to start talking to Spud again. For you see, there was still the matter of what those papers that he had Spud look at were for, which was, apparently, for Spud to make a recommendation to George's superiors, in order for him to continue serving, indefinitely, as the personal pixie assistant to Spud and the rest of his group of friends. Now, Spud remembered having this very same discussion with George way back on the subway earlier and, once again, he felt the need to ask the latter if this was what he really wanted him to do in the absolute long run. George then insisted that this was indeed what he really wanted Spud to do, seeing as he had always sought to be much more than just a 'temp agency pixie', if you will.

For you see, as George himself would then begin to lament about towards Spud, he has spent a great deal time in the past just simply playing the temporary assistant pixie who would then be bounced around and about between one client to the next. This has given George a real sense of true irrelevance that he truly could not shake off of himself. I mean, so what if he would be called in to help someone for about a week at the longest, big deal. He wanted to actually serve as someone's one true assistant, someone who's life he could actually help make better by helping them to manage it. In short; what George Flutteringson truly wanted was to have the chance to have a job where he was actually made to feel like he was important in some way, and, to him, there was no better way for him to accomplish that goal than to serve as the personal assistant of a local dragon and his own personal entourage.

However, while all of that was being said verbally, we are actually treated to some well-placed voice-over scenes, with George's words being the voice that we are intended to hear all throughout it. But as for what we were being shown, well, that would be of what was going on at three different locations, where we see that Eli Pandarus, the Kelpie and the Pooka, the latter two still in disguise, were all doing rather unusual things in regards to what Jake, Trixie and Rose were all doing, individually, at this particular time themselves. Now, for our young, spiky-haired, red dragon-in-disguise, Jake Long; he was, pretty much, doing what he said he was going to do; he was checking to make sure that there were no magical creatures being put on display in the freak show and, near as he could tell, there were no magical creatures in need of his aid there at all, least of all a unicorn. What's even more so is the fact that the 'talented performers' of this particular freak show, who were, in fact, the exact same ones that Jake and company had to deal with back in the "Flight of the Unicorn" episode, did not appear to recognize him, which was also rather good news to learn, at least from Jake was standing. However, just as soon as he began to leave, the still disguised Kelpie snuck right into the Freak Show, and then began to approach its 'performers', while carrying a strange little bottle of mysteriously colorful liquid, which he even unsealed as he continued to slowly approach the 'talented performers'. All of this was being shown to us while we hear George explaining why he generally disliked being only a temporary assistant pixie.

And then, when George first started to reach the part about wanting to be more significant in another person's life, we are then shown what Trixie was doing at this time, which was surveying most of the games that were found within the inside of a video arcade. This time, while George was speaking, we are shown that the Pooka, who was also still in disguise, was also carrying a mysterious bottle of colored liquid, and was also gently unsealing it as he was slowly approaching a certain amount of video games that Trixie was not really paying attention to at this particular time. That was when we were suddenly brought straight to what Rose was doing at this point, which was observing a Coney Island funhouse or, more specifically the 'room of weird mirrors' part of the aforementioned entertainment structure. George the pixie was just starting to reach the part about how being with the American Dragon and his personal entourage was the opportunity of a lifetime while this was being shown to us, and while Rose was taking a mild amount of playful amusement from everything that she was seeing within this room of mirrors, she was, somehow, unable to see that there was a magical green orb that fluttering just up above her very own head. And, what's even more so is the fact that this very same mystical, green-colored, orb-like object soon began to transform itself into yet another bottle of a mysterious, yet colorful type of liquid, just like the ones that the Kelpie and the Pooka were both seen carrying with themselves earlier. However, the main difference that is involved this time around is the fact that this bottle was actually able to open itself up, by magic; of course, I can assure you of that.

Then, once George was, at last, finished with everything that he needed to say to Spud, and the scene had finally returned to focusing on the two of them, specifically, the only thing that Spud could find himself able to give as a response to the tiny, little pixie was that, while it would be okay with him, personally, if the pixie stayed, this basic topic was still something that the entire group would have to come to a consensus on. However, while all of that was being discussed between the two of them, they were both unable to notice that they were both being (once again) watched from afar, by Eli Excelsior Pandarus of all people, no less, as well. This was, mainly, because of the fact that Pandarus was especially determined to get his revenge upon Arthur P. Spudinski, due to the fact that he was the main reason why his plans with Pandora's Box did not work out the way that he wanted. And, what's even more so, is the fact that Pandarus actually had a very special type of revenge planned out for our dear Arthur P. Spudinski. A type of revenge that involved him bringing along a very nasty sounding beast-like creature via a very long iron-chain leash, a creature that, at this point, was still hidden from us, the viewing audience, save only for a very scary looking silhouette, and a brief look at one of its monstrous looking eyeballs, pupil and all.

 ** _(Commercial Break)_**

Now then, at this particular moment in time, Jake was left completely undecided about what he was going to be doing next, seeing as his first initial plan for starting out this day at Coney Island was actually finished a lot more quickly than he originally anticipated it to be. He, of course, was able to realize that it was still far too early in the day for him to start heading right over to the beach area to try and meet up with Rose, seeing as she was most likely still in one of the many fun houses to be found around here and all and everything. And so, Jake decided that he was going to go along with the most simple of solutions that he could think of at this time and place; he was going to go over and join Rose on the inside one of the local fun houses and then start heading over to the initial beach area right along with her, much later on. However, just before Jake was getting ready to do just that, there was a sudden blast of fire that just barely flew over his spiky, green-outlined hair. It wasn't as powerful as, say, Jake's very own dragon fire breath, of course, but, it was still strong enough to cause an explosion that was large enough to send anybody who was able to see it running and hiding within a mere few seconds of time, and to cause Jake himself to try and look and see where it came from in the first place.

That was when Jake was first able to discover that it was none other than the exact same fire-blowing, Firefighter helmet wearing 'performer' that he saw from before within the freak show tent earlier, only this time around, he was considerably more 'different' than he was before. The same of which could be said about the other two 'performers' of the freak show; the proper mannered bearded lady and the bald, mustache-sporting strong-man. They were all changed in a very unique and different way, a very mystical and monstrously different to be precise. For, you see, at this exact same moment, the bearded lady was now a dark shade of green and had scaly-skin with dark black hair and blood-red eyes, in the same vein as, say, a nix, and her world-famous beard was now twice as long as it was before and it was acting almost exactly like the green snakes that occupied the Gorgon sisters' world-infamous style of reptilian type hair. So, at this point, it was quite accurate for one to say that she was like a gorgon mixed between a soul-sucking nix and the world famous bearded lady type of sideshow attraction and she was angry at this moment.

As for the strong-man, well; he was now looking more akin to a mustache-sporting ogre, only this ogre had eyes that were colored a nice thick blood-red as well, and he had six strong arms to show off his large green biceps this time around, not just two. And then, there was the earlier mentioned fire-blowing guy, the guy who uses a firefighter helmet as a hat and who once used and relied on a torch for his initial fire-blowing sideshow shtick. But now, the guy looked like he was a mix between a dragon and an ogre, with the ogre side being the most dominant of his features and now, rather than relying on a torch to breathe fire, he was, at last, able to produce flames of his own, that might not have been as powerful as Jake's, but were still plenty as lethal. Now, suffice it to say; this was more than enough to leave Jake feeling completely taken back by what he was currently seeing, and that left him open long enough for the bearded lady to actually grab a hold of him, using nothing but her new longer, much darker and more monstrous beard, of course. At that point; all Jake could really do as a response to all this was say-

 _"Um-uh, hey, um-uh, l-l-look, uh, if-if this about that whole, uh, unicorn incident from way back when, uh..."_

It was at that very same moment when our young teenager, Jake Long, was suddenly able to hear what sounded like a very raspy sounding voice chuckling very evilly, although, he was not able to tell which direction that it was coming from until its source actually decided to show himself. It was, of course, the Kelpie who was doing all of the wicked laughter at this time and once he finally made himself known to the young ensnared disguised dragon at this particular moment, he immediately dropped his own human disguise and revealed himself to be the fish-humanoid Kelpie that he really was, which was all done while he was responding to Jake's earlier words by saying-

 _"Oh-ho-ho, no, nope-nope-nope, this goes way beyond that, my dear American Dragon, much-much-much far beyond that, indeed"_

-right before he started chuckle rather evilly yet again and we get a quick close-up shot of Jake's both worried yet surprised face

However, it is at this very same moment that we are suddenly treated to yet another quick scene transition, and this one actually ends up bringing us straight back to where Rose was, which was still touring her chosen out Funhouse, all of the way up until she finally spotted what looked like yet another possible Funhouse mirror. She began to inspect it a little bit for a few seconds or so, and when it seemed like just another mirror from her point of view, she dismissingly said to herself-

 _"_ _Huh, funny, I-I never would have thought that this part of the Funhouse would have had any of its own fancy mirrors hanging around…"_

-all while, somehow, failing to notice that, while she was talking, her, apparent, reflection within the mirror was, actually, not following her every movement any more, as one would expect a normal mirror to do. However, just when she was about ready to walk off and be on her own merry way, she heard a very familiar voice tell her that-

 _"_ _Oh, it doesn't, you foolish little girl you…"_

And then, upon realizing that the very same voice that she had just heard was remarkably similar to her very own, the lovely young Rose was very quick to turn herself right around in order to see where it was initially coming from. That was when she was able to see that the very same 'mirror' that she had just recently passed by was actually not a mirror in the slightest and the initial mirror 'reflection' of herself that was in it was actually no mirror reflection, to be certain. For, you see, as it would happen to turn out, what Rose had actually just passed by was, in fact, another doorway to be found within this particular Funhouse and what she had originally _thought_ was just a simple reflection of herself was actually a perfect looking doppelganger of herself, right down to her fair and soft feeling skin, her bright blue eyes and her wavy, golden-yellow colored hair. However, shortly right after this very same aforementioned doppelganger had just started to move and then had placed herself in a position where she could then look at the real Rose face-to-face, something soon began to change rather drastically about this mysterious twin duplicate of Rose's, in a very monstrous type of way, no less, as well. For you see, in almost a complete and total instant; her bright yellow hair and soft pale skin both changed colors and became two different shades of blue, her hair becoming the darker shade of blue at this time. And, what's even more so is the fact that her aforementioned hairdo was actually made to suddenly begin flowing just like a ghostly woman's crazy hairdo would be made to do in some kind of old horror movie classic and her facial expression was made to look like that of an angry Nix, complete with her bright, yellow glowing eyes and her snarling mouth filled with rows of razor sharp animal-looking teeth.

Now then, needless to say, this was all, most definitely, more than enough to leave Rose completely and utterly flabbergasted as a result, and it most certainly did not help move things along when this mysterious and monstrous looking doppelganger of Rose's actually began to multiply itself, causing there to become exactly seven of the monstrously ugly versions of Rose at that exact same moment and right after they had all started to snarl and hiss at the real Rose, they soon all began to attack her in a very vicious manner. This is where we are, once again, made to have yet another immediate scene transition, which then takes us straight back to the where we last saw our young and sassy other lovely lady friend, Miss Trixie Carter herself. Now, as one would expect it to be the case; she was still playing quite a few video games while she was still with the arcade of her choosing, all of the way up until she was, at last, made to turn herself around, after something was thrown right near her in that general area within the video game arcade itself. It was much to Trixie's considerable, and understandable, horror to see that it was actually a trio of very odd looking monsters that were the ones responsible for that aforementioned projectile, and as they were all beginning to advance upon her at this exact same moment, which caused the rest of the video game arcade patrons to run away screaming, Trixie was also able see that these monsters all looked remarkably similar to the ones that were, apparently, a part of a nearby video game, much to both her equal amount of shock and of confusion. However, it was only within the next few seconds or so that Trixie's main emotion became fear once again, as the three monsters all began to continue their advance against her, with the clear intention of trying to do her harm.

We are then brought right back to the duo consisting of both Arthur P. Spudinski and his pixie assistant, George, who were both now preparing themselves to start thrilling their respective taste buds with the well known delicacy of Nacho chips covered with exactly two layers of melted up cheese. However, what the two of them were both still woefully unaware of at this point was the fact that old Eli Excelsior Pandarus himself was still lurking and sneaking all around and about in the background at this time, with his mysterious and still chained-up pet monster still being made to move ever so closely right behind him. In fact, the two nacho cheese-eating protagonists were both so ever so certain of their apparent sense of complete and total safety at this point that they both soon got back to talking amongst themselves, mostly about George's proposal to be made a permanent assistant to the group once again. And while the two of them were both talking with each other about that very same topic yet again, old Eli Pandarus and his unseen monster were both getting themselves ready and into position, with the specific intent of them both doing our young, unsuspecting Spud an extremely dangerous amount of bodily harm. Not that he or his pixie were able to really notice it, mind you, due them both being so wrapped up within their own conversation mind you. In fact, they were both so very much focused upon their own specific discussion that they didn't hear Pandarus tell his pet that it was 'show time'.

It is from that point forward that we are, at last, able to see the true nature of Pandarus' mysterious and beastly creature, which, at this point, has been revealed to be none other than an incredibly three-headed Chimera, the exact same type of creature that Jake and his 3 friends had all encountered and fought during their adventurous trip within the dream corridor (see the episode "Dreamscape" for more details in regards to that encounter). Now, the beast was most definitely bound and tied by Pandarus' magical chains, which were wrapped around both his two massive monster paws and his three multi-animal heads, up until Pandarus decided to finally release the three headed, snarling beastie and sick him on Spud without the latter ever even realizing it, not even for a slight, single moment of his time at the very, absolute least. This was actually just the thing to make Old Eli Pandarus feel all the more confident about his plan succeeding in full, however, what he did not expect to happen was what occurred during the conversation between Spud and George the pixie. For you see; while George and his enormous human employer were both talking about George's desire to be made a permanent assistant to Spud and his friends, George decided to demonstrate a very special ability of his which he believed would help to strengthen his case about why he would make an excellent and ideal assistant for both Spud and the rest of the main group. It was a 'pixie-dust' related move, of all things, if you can believe that and it was considered to be a very powerful technique amongst pixies and other various fair-folk.

But, before he would even begin to practice this very interesting technique, George had first decided to take a quick look around in order to make doubly certain that he and Spud were both, relatively, alone free from on-lookers at this current time. And, upon taking such a quick look around and, apparently, finding no trace of anyone who was close enough to catch a glimpse of any of George's special performance, somehow even missing the Chimera that was slowly approaching them with dark intentions in the process, the pixie then began to perform his pixie-dust-related trick. It, apparently, involved him extending out his arms, which he did during this demonstration, and then, letting out a puff of his own personal kind of pixie produced dust. Now, this would have then been the point where, once the enemy of the pixie had, at least, part of their body covered by the previously mentioned dust, the pixie would have then been able to magically deliver any type of attack or blow to the aforementioned foe, without even having to get up all that close to them. George would then proceed to moderately demonstrate this technique to Spud, but, what he did not know, however, was the fact that, right after he actually managed to release some of his pixie dust out when he first extended his arms, the Chimera that Pandarus had just recently sent right after them had actually managed to walk right into it and got it on most of its middle, lion-themed head and, subsequently, its general main face out the three different ones that it had.

This allowed George to, essentially, pummel the Chimera while he was still demonstrating his technique to Spud and he was, basically, doing it all without ever even realizing what was currently happening at this time. And then, finally, once our little George's pixie-dust-related demonstration was nearly at its total and complete end, the tiny pixie then decided to finally finish it all up by giving it a hypothetical finishing move, which, of course, was translated directly towards Pandarus' own pet Chimera and even sent it flying right back to the evil wizard, and even caused it to land directly on top of him, much to the evil Pandarus' anger and annoyance. But, before we are actually allowed to see what was made to happen right after that, we are then made to come right back to where both George and Spud were still sitting and eating, and, what's even more so is the fact that the two of them were both still completely oblivious about the apparent attack that they were just narrowly able to avoid. But, regardless of all that, however, the two of them both continued to have their discussion about whether or not George would make a good permanent assistant or rather Spud just continued to sit there and listen to George while he explained thoroughly why he was exactly what Spud and the others needed for an assistant, all while he was still eating his cheesy nachos, of course. This was the point where we are suddenly treated to yet another voice-over sequence, and this one showed us just what was going on between Jake, Rose and Trixie and their respective attacking foes.

Now, for all intents and purposes; this voice-over that was currently being heard at this particular time was, basically, just George explaining why he would make a great assistance to Jake in terms of his duties as the American Dragon, be it as an advisor during his many battles, a personal confidant for all of the stress that it would likely bring or even as stress reliever who would simply keep a list of all of the things that can help calm him down. It was during the point where George was at the part about being an "advisor during his many battles" that we are shown exactly just how Jake was handling things on his end. And suffice it to say; he was actually dealing with the 'enhanced' Freak show performers rather nicely; he was outmaneuvering them, we was turning their own powers against one another, he was even able to take care of the Kelpie himself once the opportunity was, at last, open to him, regardless of what previously acquired forms that the latter tried to use against him. Then, about the same time where that part about being "a personal confidant to Jake for all of the stress that his job would likely bring" was verbally brought up, we are then suddenly shown just how Rose herself was dealing with her numerous doppelgangers while she was deep within funhouse of her choosing, and, much like how Jake was with his problem, Rose was actually handling things rather well, to be perfectly frank. She was fighting off the duplicate horde with a great amount of style and panache and was even able to destroy each and every single one of them, once she found out what type of physical force was right amount needed to shatter them like glass (hehe, get it?)

And then, once we are, at last, able to, finally, return to our young, sassy, female friend, Miss Trixie Carter, we are shown that she too was actually holding her own up quite nicely whilst being pitted up against the video game monsters that had come to life, who were all currently attacking her at this point. She was using nothing more than a simple mop as her weapon of choice at this time and, while her skills were nowhere near as strong as, say, Jake or Rose's, she was still managing to keep herself safe from her attackers. This was also the point where we, the audience, could actually hear George the Pixie explaining to Spud that he could also be of some use as a "stress reliever who would simply keep a list of all of the things that can help calm him (Jake) down". And it was during this particularly interesting part of the voice-over sequence that we, the audience, are, at last, able to see that the Pooka was rather quick to make his initial presence known to young teenage girl by jumping right on top of her head. This, of course, turned out to be an incredibly stupid idea on his part, though, naturally, seeing as all Trixie really had to do was simply toss him aside and then, she was free to continue defeating the video game monsters, using nothing more than her simple mop as a weapon, no less, as well.

It was at this point that the scene then, at last, came right back to both George and Spud at their position, where the former tried to conclude his argument with the latter by saying that, when he is around to help the group, they'll never have to worry about any more unpleasant surprises ever again. And then, almost as if it was on the exact cue of what George had just said, Eli Excelsior Pandarus himself suddenly made an appearance right onto the scene and his Chimera was standing right there, next to him, like a common, well-trained poodle. Now then, as one would expect it to be the case, Pandarus had just made a 'witty' comment about 'no more unpleasant surprises' as his opening line and, as he proceeded to explain about his own 'devious' desire for sweet revenge in a very hamming-it-up-type of way, he also began to gloat about how, even as they all spoke right now, his associates were all taking care of Jake Long and his two lady friends, which left Spud himself (and his pixie by extension) completely at the mercy of the "incredible wizard, Eli Excelsior Pandarus" and his pet vicious monster, the blood-thirsty Chimera. Or, at least, that was the way that the old, wicked Eli Excelsior Pandarus was, initially, expecting the situation to be like, at first, but, then, just as soon as he heard what sounded like a person whistling directly at him, he turned around and saw that it was none other than Jake Long who was responsible for that very same noise, all while he was floating right there, in midair, in his full red and yellow American dragon form. And what's even more so is the fact that both Trixie and Rose were both actually standing right there next to him at this particular moment in time and they were both also holding the unconscious forms of the two associates that Pandarus was just speaking of; the Pooka and the Kelpie, both of whom were, undoubtedly, taken straight out of the game during the initial fight sequences that were shown to us a little while earlier.

Now then, as one would most likely expect it be the case; this was more than enough to cause our dear old friend, Eli Pandarus, to actually start losing some of his confidence about his revenge schemes at this moment and it showed in the way that he made a somewhat angry and somewhat sheepish looking face, as did his pet Chimera, although to a somewhat lesser extent. However, this did not stop what was to come right next afterwards, for you see; while George and Spud would both just continue to eat their cheesy nachos, they were both, apparently, treated to a little show of some kind, which consisted of both Pandarus and his pet Chimera being viciously pummeled by both Jake and his lovely girlfriend, Rose, in a way that was so, apparently, violent that we, the audience, are not even allowed to actually see it. In fact, the only thing that we really are allowed to see at this point is what looked like the satisfied smirk of both Trixie and Spud during all of this and the indifferent and neutral looking-type face of George the pixie, who was still chewing on a single nacho cheese chip at this particular time, by the way. Then, all of a sudden, we are soon brought, immediately, right back to the D.O.R.C.S.' submarine, deep underneath the Hudson River, and once we are finally brought right back to the interior of the aforementioned submarine, we are then shown that, not only was the Siren, Vicki Fickling, was still aboard, reading her own magazine all by her own lonesome self, but we are also shown what looked like a magical portal of some kind actually opening up right on the submarine's essential bridge. Now, admittedly, this was hardly even enough to attract the attention of the young Miss Vicki Fickling at this time, but she soon took an 'active' interest into it all when she actually saw the sight of both Eli Pandarus and his pet Chimera actually running right through it, the latter of whom was currently carrying within his arms the unconscious forms of both the Kelpie and the Pooka.

This, of course, resulted in some playful minor teasing from Vicki Fickling right after the portal finally started to close right behind the two of them, seeing as she could quite easily tell that this, of course, the result of Pandarus' plan falling flat on its face. However, this pretty little moment of banter between both Eli Pandarus and Miss Vicki Fickling soon came to an abrupt end when yet another portal actually started to open right up on the Submarine's essential bridge and this time around, it was actually the type of portal that a Krylock would be able to make all on its own and, what's more so; it was none other than the mysterious Ekaj Gnol who was the one to exit it. And he wasn't all on his lonesome at this point in time either, for you see; coming right out of the portal right alongside him was none other than the three Gorgon sisters, along with the Shark-man, Tiburon, and the Ghostly soldier, Shackles Jack. Apparently, it seems that all did indeed decide to actually take him up on his offer to accompany him on his little 'errand' and they all appeared to be quite happy that they did agree to do such a thing, which they were all being very vocal about to be sure. This was when they all noticed what was clearly the only real proof that they all were all going need to know that the old wizard, Eli Excelsior Pandarus' plan had failed dismally without question, not that it was of much concern to old Ekaj Gnol, that is, seeing as, when he came over to comfort the Chimera that Pandarus had apparently acquired with his assistance, he simply stated that, now, the group was just one attempt away from complete success as members of the D.O.R.C.S.

Meanwhile, though, way back within the main, general area of Coney Island itself, we are shown that, once again, our dear young friends; Jake Long, Rose, Trixie, Spud and George the pixie were all back onto their initial schedule for this particular day, with a few tweaks having been made to it, in light of the recent encounter with both Eli Pandarus and his three 'friends'. For one thing, they had to move around their originally planned out lunch period in order to make it so that it would coincide with a full group activity, due to the fact that they were all back together ahead of schedule. And, in light of the more recent tiring out events that had just transpired for exactly three out of five of the group's main members, it was decided that their first full group activity of the day was going to be some time spent on the general beach area of Coney Island. This actually turned out to be a pretty good idea, to be perfectly honest, seeing as both Jake and Rose were already planning on heading over towards this area anyways, prior their two respective attacks and all, and since they were all in desperate need of some good resting time, which was needed before they could go into the water after eating anyways. But, in any event, though, they were still all able to debate on whether or not they all wanted to keep George on as a full-time assistant and after much thought and discussion amongst themselves, they all decided that they were all going to need a little bit more time to debate on this particular subject before they could make a unanimous decision. Now, George was actually quite capable of accepting this as an answer to his initial proposal, but, once he was finally able to start talking underneath his breath without being noticed or heard, he vowed to himself that, one way or another, he was going to be the permanent assistant of this group, no matter what.

 ** _(Episode Ends)_**

 **Author's Notes** : If I may reiterate; Not exactly how intended this episode to be written down, but, I still hope that it was still a good read. This is proving to be more difficult than originally thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode Six –** Wings of Change

 **Disclaimer:** I Own Nothing

It was, undoubtedly, starting look like a pretty average looking type of day for the neighborhood that held the electronics shop known as Canal Street Electronics. In fact, once we are soon brought right into the interior of this same aforementioned electronics shop, we are also then shown that Fu-Dog was currently gnawing on his own personal rawhide chewing bone, much like any regular type of dog would caught doing at any given time of the day. However, this was soon made to come to a complete and abrupt halt, once Fu-Dog was made to notice that someone was starting to come through front door. He turned around fast towards that particular direction and then, he saw that it was none other than old Lao-Shi himself who was currently entering the electronics shop, home again at last from his long, work trip within the deep regions of the Asian territories. Fu-Dog, of course, then began to walk right on over, in an attempt to properly greet his human/dragon friend and roommate and, of course again, he did so by starting it all off with him simply saying-

 _"Well-well-well, look who's decided to finally come home, after such a long little vacation away, in Tibet. Welcome back, old man, i trust that your little business trip in the Himalayas went about as well as anybody else would imagined, hmm?"_

However, once Lao-Shi was actually able to respond to Fu-Dog's snarky little statement, he did so by informing him that things did not go as originally anticipated while he and Sun Park were both visiting the Tibetan region. This, of course, resulted in him telling his Shar-Pei dog companion about a few things that went on whilst he was within the Himalayan mountains, albeit in a somewhat condensed and highly summarized type of fashion. And the reason for that was because Lao-Shi was intending to go into more detail with things only after both Jake and Haley were both present to hear the story, straight from both him and Sun Park. He even requested that Fu-Dog call them both over to the shop just as quickly as possible, while he himself saw to it that Sun Park was called over, as well, seeing as she was already currently seeing to a few certain matters that were all building up a bit while she was away with Lao-Shi. But, in any event, though, Fu-Dog was more than willing to oblige to Lao-Shi's initial request, but, first he claimed that he had to go and find George the pixie in order to make it happen at all.

This, of course, made Lao-Shi a little bit curious, to be certain, especially in regards to who this 'George the pixie' actually was. But, once the aforementioned pixie was actually able to make his presence physically known to the two shopkeepers, the memory of being informed about him and his initial arrangement with both Spud and the other kids by Fu-Dog suddenly became very prevalent within Lao-Shi's main thought process. Not that that was enough to stop George from formally introducing himself to Lao-Shi anyways, seeing as he was still wanting to properly familiarize himself with just about everyone of importance within the American Dragon's inner circle and family. Still, though, this was all of very little concern to old Lao-Shi, because he still felt that it was of the utmost importance for him to alert both Jake and Haley of what went on way out there in the Himalayas, due to him having a sneaking suspicion that something big was on their horizon. Then, once again, almost as if it were all on cue, we are then suddenly brought right to yet another locale found somewhere within New York City; Belvedere castle in Central Park to be precise. And this one had a very different type of characters currently occupying it; the D.O.R.C.S.

Well, more specifically, it actually just three members of the D.O.R.C.S. group; Euryale of the Gorgon Sisters, currently without either Fury or Medusa; the Kelpie from before, and Vicki Fickling the Siren, who was currently in the lead of this particular group of villains. Apparently, they were all just starting to launch a raid on an old abandoned bunker that was found deep underneath Belvedere Castle, one that was, evidently, harboring a great deal of old Huntsclan weapons and technology, thus revealing itself to be an old Huntsclan Armory from back in the day. Miss Vicki Fickling was actually quite aware this little tidbit of information, to quite frank, and she was able access it courtesy of her putting both the two Huntsboys; #88 and #89 under her Siren spell. This was all a part of her plan to use for the third and final chance the D.O.R.C.S. all had to finish of Jake and company of their own accord. This was her chance to put her own plan into action and she was feeling quite confident about it all working out.

 _(New Opening Sequence)_

We are then shown what we can likely assume is Sun Park's personal living quarters, as we are also shown what looked like the latter actually organizing all of her mail and sweeping up all of the dust bunnies that were found lying about. Apparently, Miss Sun Park was very dead set on restoring her happy little home back to the way that it was prior to her departure for her trip with Lao-Shi. And, just when it was starting to look like she had accomplished that very same task, and was about get started on dealing with some paperwork in regards to the coming new School year, she was soon suddenly drawn to the sound her own personal cell phone ringing like crazy. She was, of course, very quick to answer this particular phone call and when she did do so, she was not only able to learn that it was none other than old Lao-Shi himself who was doing all of the calling, but, she was also able to, at last, learn of his plan to inform their respective Dragon students about what had recently occurred for them while they were both within the Tibetan region. Sun, of course, agreed with this initial plan of his, seeing as she too believed that this was a matter that both Jake and Haley needed to be informed about and thus, she agreed to meet with them all at the Electronics shop at the apparent time that Lao-Shi, evidently, specified to her while talking over her personal cellphone.

However, just when the Korean Dragon was, at last, finished with that particular phone call, and was prepared to see just how much of her work-related stuff that she was able to get done before she had to go, she heard a loud knocking coming her front door just a few minutes afterwards. And it was with much mild annoyance that she went over to see just who it was that was seeking her attention this time around. However, that soon changed when she finally saw that it was none other than three members of the Dragon Council who were currently knocking at her door at this time and those three were none other than; Councilor Andam, Councilor Omina and Councilor Kukulkhan, respectively. This took Miss Sun Park by surprise, to be certain, though, that still did not stop her from asking why the three Council members had all come to see her. Apparently, they were all there with the express intent of making a very 'special delivery' to both her and Lao-Shi, as well as to give them both some very important special information to go along with it, both of which were things that undoubtedly captured Miss Sun Park's attention.

Meanwhile, though, way back in Central Park, at Belvedere Castle, we are shown that both Vicki Fickling and her two associates; the Kelpie and Euryale, were all still helping themselves to the various weaponry and technology that was all found within the Huntsclan armory. In fact, they were all even starting to use the still hypnotized Huntsboys #88 and #89 as their own personal porters for the technology that they were all planning to make off with this entire time. And then, once she was, at last, properly asked about how she managed to find the two former Huntsclan members in the first place, Vicki Fickling simply responded to that very same question by saying that she merely located them both attempting to make use of the poorly repaired Huntsclan technology that they had in their attempts to garner respect as the new Huntsclan. For you see, apparently, ever since their initial defeat in the episode "Shaggy Frog", the duo of #88 and #89 have been attempting to repair and reuse the technology that they were able gain access to within that very same episode, over and over again, seeing as they both, somehow, managed to lock themselves out of their own original armory and forgot how to access it again to top it all off. It was seeing the two of them both actually trying to make use of their shoddily maintained weapons and technology that our Miss Vicki Fickling was originally able to stumble across the two of them before the events of "Siren Says", and once she was first freed from her imprisonment within the Hudson River, she was able to remember this tiny little detail and it came to mind when she was trying to come up with her own unique type of plan to finish off both Jake and the rest of his inner circle of friends, especially Miss Trixie Carter, in particular, after what she did in her debut episode.

However, as both Euryale and the Kelpie would seem to collectively agree upon, they were all still in desperate need of the proper bait as a means to draw both Jake and his collection of associates right to them and their respective trap. Or, at least, that's what they both thought, but, in truth, Miss Vicki Fickling was actually way ahead of them on that point. The plan was this; they would send some vicious beast of some sort to cause some major damage within Central Park and then, Jake and his friends would come to them. This would be the point where their trap would be sprung and, with the help of the Huntsclan's technology and their various assorted weaponry within their arsenal, victory seemed pretty assured in the eyes of the geeky little Siren girl. Although, this was, of course, the point where her two associates both felt the need to point out that they were still in need of a vicious monster in order to make certain that their plan succeeded, which was, of course, already taken care of by Miss Vicki Fickling herself, courtesy of their new good friend, Ekaj Gnol.

It is here that we are suddenly brought right back to Canal Street Electronics, courtesy of a quick scene transition, and we are then shown that both Jake and Haley have already arrived at the electronics shop, currently in the company of the rest of Jake's inner circle, just as Lao-Shi had initially requested beforehand, I might add. They were all currently awaiting the arrival of Miss Sun Park at this particular moment in time and while they were all waiting, George Flutteringson the Pixie was clearly making an attempt to try and do something that was particularly sneaky in regards to old Lao-Shi himself. For you, he was spending much of this waiting time attempting to be an attendant to the old, wise and blue-color-schemed Chinese Dragon and he was doing so by offering to do things like bring him some tea, straighten out his blue and green robes and even massage his shoulders as best as he could. But what could be considered even more interesting is the fact that our dear old friend, Lao-Shi, was actually quite accepting of all of these minor gestures, which actually drew the curious attention of the ever attentive Fu-Dog as an added effect. However, that attention was soon directed mostly towards Spud when the latter actually felt the need to come right out and say-

 _"_ _Um-uh, you guys, I, um-uh, I hate to be an impatient Ian or whatever, but, uh, how long is the going to take in the long run? Because, um, the guys and I, we, um-uh, we kind of have a pretty busy day planned out, if ya know what I mean, heh…"_

 _"_ _Um, weren't we just going to spend the day wandering around through Central Park, aimlessly, today, Spud…?"_ said Rose with a 'matter of fact' type of tone in her voice

 _"_ _Well yeah, but that's still a busy day way up ahead of his, isn't it, Rose…?"_ said Spud in response to Rose's question

However, in any event, though, the group's little wait was soon brought to a complete end once Miss Sun Park was, at last, seen coming through the shop's front door. And while she initially apologized upon her arrival, just in case she was a teeny-weeny bit to the party at this point, she was actually right on time. The others were only spending their time waiting for her because they were all told to come over to the shop ahead of time. Nevertheless, though, Lao-Shi was most definitely ready to begin co-narrating the story of what went on during the trip to the Himalayan Mountains with Sun Park, but first, she had brought with her something that was akin to a visual aid of some sort, in order to help better explain the ordeal to the rest of them. This was actually the point where a very familiar looking little dog actually started to run right into the shop without warning and Lao-Shi soon recognized it as the Tibetan spaniel that he encountered; Windchill. But before this matter could be discussed at all any further, Sun Park soon revealed that her 'visual aid' was none other than both Windchill and her owner, Miss Mayzie Brooks, who was now currently within the United States like all of the rest of the group. She even tried to break the ice by basically just saying-

 _"_ _Hi, um, glad to be here"_

-before giggling rather nervously mere seconds afterwards

It is from here that we are suddenly given yet another quick scene transition, only this time it was one that simply changed the scene to somewhere within the way back of the electronics shop itself. There, we are shown that the group was gathered around in order to specifically hear exactly what both Lao-Shi and Sun Park had to say about their trip to the Himalayan region. George was even fixing some tea for both the two Dragon masters during this particular period. Though, apparently, at this point, the story that they've both been meaning to tell the others was finally told in full, which was only made all the more clear by the fact that Sun was actually taking the time to say-

 _"_ _And, well, that's about it, the whole story, right there in full for you all, everybody…"_

 _"_ _W-wow; m-m-magical libraries, mysterious dragon themed human soldiers and strange, mystic forces that can actually call and effect people from afar, w-w-wow…"_ said Haley, in her attempts to fully comprehend just about everything that she was just recently told

However, as far as what Fu-Dog himself was primarily concerned with, the main thing that he considered to be Brass tacks was the question of why the young Miss Mayzie Brooks and her dog, Windchill, were both in New York City now, after they were, apparently, taken in by the Dragon Council. This was the part where Miss Mayzie Brooks herself would start to try and explain things as best as she could and she would go on to say that, after she was offered, and accepted, the chance to train amongst her fellow Dragons within the order, it was decided by the Dragon Council members themselves that she was to begin her training within New York City itself. Miss Sun Park would then go on to speak up in defense of that particular claim; seeing as the Dragon Council members had already inform her of all of that before, when they came by her house earlier in order to drop off both Mayzie and Windchill. And, what's even more so is the fact that both Lao-Shi and Sun Park were both made especially responsible for seeing to the young Mayzie's new living conditions while she was within this city, as well as her general safety during the duration of her dragon training as a whole. But, regardless of that, though, she was still actually well received by both Lao-Shi and Sun Park, as well by Fu-Dog, Haley, George, Jake and Trixie, Spud and Rose too. Although, within Spud's case, it was partly due to him being considerably anxious to start the day of fun that he had planned out with his three closest friends, especially now that the really big announcement the two Dragon Masters wanted to tell them all was at last made to be known by everyone within the inner circle.

Jake and the others were also, somewhat, just as excited and anxious to get their day started, but, Lao-Shi still insisted that Jake stay and listen to the particulars of what they were all going to do now that Miss Mayzie Brooks was joining their collection of New York City dragons and George the pixie actually supported this decision, much to the collective surprise of Jake and his human group of friends. Still, though, it was, nevertheless, shown that the group of young teenagers did indeed decide to stay behind, if only to be able to put this whole matter itself behind them and move on with their own activities and initial plans. And the very first thing that Lao-Shi felt the need to explain to the young Miss Mayzie Brooks was the fact that he was a very difficult and demanding Dragon trainer and that learning the dragon's ways under him would not be an easy thing for her to do. Jake, of course, agreed with all of this while speaking underneath his own breath, though, Lao-Shi still ended up hearing most everything that he had just said and even added on that, during young Miss Mayzie Brooks' initial dragon training, Jake would be there to assist her in almost every possible way, like a good fellow student should, much to the initial chagrin of Jake Long himself. However, it was actually at this particular moment where Miss Mayzie Brooks finally revealed to everyone that, while she was still 'somewhat' placed under the care and protection of both Lao-Shi and Sun Park, she was not assigned to either one of them for her dragon training. In truth, her new Dragon Master was actually the American Dragon himself, Jake Long.

Now, this initially came as a surprise to pretty much everyone at the time, though, Jake Long himself was the most taken a-back by it, as the next words to come out of his mouth were—

 _"_ _Uh, s-say w-w-what now…?"_

It is from there that we are suddenly brought right back to Central Park, where we see that the trio consisting of Vicki Fickling, Euryale and the Kelpie was all still in the process of bringing their current leader's plans to reality, with the help of the still hypnotized Huntsboys #88 and #89. Or rather, more specifically, it should be said that they were all having the still hypnotized Huntsclan members prepare their newly acquired Huntsclan technology and weaponry for them, while they were all allowed to watch on in essential comfort. The two boys were, after all, willing to do just about anything for their "Pretty, Pretty Vicki". However, as the Kelpie and Euryale were both very quick to point out; they still needed to figure out the right place on which to properly unleash their "Monstrous diversion", to which Vicki Fickling simply scoffed and claimed that their monster of choice was very well-known for picking the right places to be all on its own. It is from there that we are suddenly given a quick scene dissolve to yet another part of Central Park, where we see that a group of simple tourists is suddenly surprised by the appearance of a big red Krylock type portal, and is then attacked at random by what is revealed to be a Krylock Demon in full, one that was very quick to start hissing and growling and roaring, much to the shock and horror of all of the people.

 ** _(Commercial Break)_**

It is at this point that we, the audience, are suddenly brought right back the shop known as Canal Street Electronics, and there, we are shown that the ever diligent Sun Park and her Dragon student, Haley Long, were both seeing to it that what looked like a simple sleeping cot was properly set-up, right next to a simple blanket which was placed carefully upon the wooden floor. This was, of course, all in regards to the newest addition to the New York City dragons, Miss Mayzie Brooks, seeing as both Sun Park and Lao-Shi (who was just starting to enter the room with Fu-Dog at this point) both wanted to make certain that she was comfortable now that she was going to be living within New York City with them. If nothing else, they both wanted to make certain that they gave her a warm place to sleep until they could make better living conditions for her. Although, according to Fu-Dog, this shouldn't have been that much a problem since she couldn't have been all that picky about where she slept at night, especially when one considers the fact that she once used to sleep in a rundown old shack in the middle of nowhere with nothing else but a simple dog that lived there as well to keep her company during the rest of the day. This, unintentionally, came off as a bit of an insult directed towards the spunky little Windchill, who still currently within the shop along with everybody else. She even growled a little bit at Fu-Dog for his nasty little comment about her in general, even after the Shar-Pei actually said "no offense" as a follow up. Although, she soon began to calm herself down a little bit, once George the Pixie actually came right up to the Tibetan spaniel and started to pet her and comfort her, much to the initial gratitude of both Sun Park and Lao-Shi themselves, and to the initial concern, curiosity and uncertainty of dear Mr. Fu-Dog himself.

However, that last part was pretty much inconsequential as far as old George the pixie went, seeing as it didn't really stop him from voicing his opinion on the matter of Mayzie Brooks by pointing out that he is certain that she will be quite comfortable so long as both Lao-Shi and Sun continued to see to her living conditions together. This came off as a very nice compliment for the two dragon masters as far as they were both concerned, but, it only made Fu-Dog feel all the more uncertain about the Pixie and his motives for saying such a thing in the manner that he initially did. Still, though, the pixie would only continue to voice out his initial opinions to everyone, and this time around; it was through his saying that the main thing that he was the most concerned about was the fact the Dragon Council actually assigned a much younger dragon to be trained a slightly older dragon with only a few years at best really separating them. In the eyes of a member of the Magical community itself, this was most definitely a very unorthodox decision. But, nevertheless, though, according to Lao-Shi, who had just gotten through with a long distance communication with the Dragon Council; this was all a part of a little experiment that the latter group was attempting to try while placing it way out in the field for a 'trial by fire' sort of trial bases.

For you see, while the Dragon Council has indeed decided to start acknowledging the fact that Jake's methods, while still a little bit unorthodox in and of themselves, were still very effective in getting his assignments done in his own way, they also wanted to see just how well that this would all translate to yet another member of the Dragon Order. So, they all decreed that Mayzie would be placed under Jake's particular tutelage, in order for him to train someone else to do the things that he does while acting as the local dragon. And while both Lao-Shi and Sun Park collectively agreed that this would be a very interesting experiment for them all to watch unfold, Fu-Dog, who also agreed with their initial reaction himself, suddenly found himself asking where the new duo of Master and Apprentice were at this very moment. Suddenly, George the Pixie was, again, able to find himself yet another opportunity to show off just what he was capable of and immediately explained to everyone that the duo could be currently found with young Trixie, Spud and Rose, as they were all heading towards Central Park in order to wander through it aimlessly as they initially planned to do on this day. George even felt the need to point out the fact that he knew this because he was initially hired to be both Spud's personal schedule planner and its moderator, a job that he was 'very-very good at, to be sure of, no doubt'.

Now then, it is at this very particular moment that young Haley actually states that this was a very, very good thing to happen right off the bat, seeing as Jake was going to have to get used to having Mayzie hang around him all of the time, anyways. Then, a mere few seconds or so right afterwards, we are soon brought right back to Central Park, where we see that Jake, Rose, Trixie and Spud were all just entering the opening to Central Park, with the young Mayzie Brooks also tagging along right there alongside the three of them, with much enthusiasm found within her every single step and general movements as a whole. For you see, it was around this particular time that the young Tibetan orphan was basically just taking in her initial surroundings, bit by bit, which, of course, drew the collective attention of the group consisting of the young Jake Long, Trixie, Rose and Spud, who were all becoming increasingly concerned about this initially strange behavior. Jake even started to voice his opinion about all of this by saying-

 _"_ _So, um, I take it that you're, uh, starting to enjoy your time here in the NYC, huh, Mayzie…?"_

 _"'_ _Enjoying it', are you kidding me…?"_ said Mayzie in response, after scoffing just a little bit beforehand _"I am loving being in this city so far, you guys! I mean, way back in Tibet, I would, occasionally, hear about the amazing American Metropolis called New York City, but, only through the occasional reference here and there and they were incredibly vague ones to hear about from time to time at that. But, this; being here in the city that never sleeps, why, I-I just-I just feel so overwhelmed that could almost pass out…(sighs)…"_

Now, of course, that last bit of word choice was certainly more than enough to warrant a quick collective stare from the members of the main group, no doubt about that one. This particular 'out-of-towner' was certainly more enthusiastic and eccentric than most of the other tourists that group has occasionally encountered in the past. Still, though, that still did not stop the young Miss Mayzie from following up with-

 _"_ _Oh and, um, by the by, Mr., uh, Jake Long, um, sir, will there be anymore fancy magical creatures while we're out here in Central Park or, uh, better yet, any more disguised magical creatures, posing as humans too? Because, um, that would be, like, um, so totally awesome, as I believe that that, uh, phrase goes around here, way out in the States."_

 _"_ _Um-uh, o-okay, um, First of all, um, new girl; it's just, um, it-it's just Jake Long, okay, 'Mayzie'…? You can just call Jake, alright…?"_ said Jake in response to what Mayzie had just said which made the latter actually nod rather dutifully _"(Clears his throat) Uh, second of all; yes, there will be plenty of magical creatures found out here in Central Park, but, um, Third of all; if there are any of them out there who are disguised as humans, it's probably not a good idea to actually go around asking people that, since we're, um, w-we're really trying to keep a lid on the whole 'magical creatures actually exist' thing, in terms of who gets to know about it and who needs to be left out of the loop, if you know what I mean, heh…"_

 _"_ _Oh, oh-oh, okay, okay, I think that I understand it all now, okay-okay, sorry about that, Jake, whatever you say…"_ said Mayzie in response to what Jake had just said

And then, once that matter was, apparently, more or less, settled at that particular moment in time, the still ever-eager-to-get-things-started-with Arthur P. Spudinski actually started to insist that the group then proceed on to their initially planned out day-long walk of Central Park. However, it was just right before they were all about ready to do just such a thing that Miss Mayzie Brooks felt the need to ask about her initial dragon training with Jake to Jake himself, specifically, since her coming along with the group of four to the park in the first place was Jake's idea right from the very beginning. And while Jake, admittedly, did not have much of a planned out reason for having Mayzie accompany him and his friends to Central Park at first, other than simply wanting to get their day of fun started out already, it eventually dawned upon him that this was actually for the absolute best in the absolute long run. For you see, since the whole of Jake's first few earlier missions as the American Dragon originally took place within Central Park and since the park itself is practically crawling with magical creatures at certain parts of the day, this was actually an ideal place for young Miss Mayzie to start familiarizing herself with what might eventually become her earliest stomping grounds, an idea that Mayzie could not really bring herself to deny, due to it making so much sense in its own unique way. But, nevertheless, though, Spud still insisted that the group continue to go about their own way, while it was still relatively early, or else they really will be around during one of those times when Magical creatures feel comfortable running around Central Park; night time, with none of them being any more the wiser about the Krylock Demon that was still currently terrorizing a different part of the Central Park area, with the three members of the D.O.R.C.S. shown from way before and their two hypnotized slaves all watching on from afar, still all patiently awaiting their best opportunity to strike at their real group of main targets.

Meanwhile, though, way back at the shop known as Canal Street Electronics, we are soon shown that, once again, Miss Sun Park was still contemplating about Mayzie and Windchill's new modest sleeping area within the shop itself. For you see, no matter how Miss Park tried to look at it, this still just did not seem like enough for someone of Mayzie's initial background and history, and both Lao-Shi and Haley could not help but both agree with her on that point, despite what Fu-Dog might have said a short while prior. This was, apparently, because the three dragons all agreed that what Mayzie truly needed was not just a simple sleeping space, what she really needed was place to call her new one true home, she was an orphan for a great deal of her initial lifetime, after all. And it was at this particular moment that Haley finally made the suggestion that caught just about everyone's attention within a single moment; why not have Mayzie come and live with Jake and herself at the Long residence with their two parents, Susan and Jonathan Long? Now, this did, indeed, seem like an 'ideal' solution to the problem that both Lao-Shi and Sun felt needed solving, especially since it did make sense in its own way; I mean, Mayzie was supposed to be placed within Jake's watchful eye, so, having her be where he could always keep an eye on her just made sense. However, as Lao-Shi himself was very quick to point out; there was still the matter of running this idea passed both Jonathan and Susan first that needed to be done, so the two dragon masters prepared to see to that. All while George the pixie continued to see to their every need and whim in general, the whole entire time, which finally prompted Fu-Dog to, at last, get to the bottom of what this Pixie was actually up to in the absolute long game.

It is from this moment onward that we are suddenly brought right back to the main group of teenagers that we all know and love, who were all still going about their day while within the borders of Central Park. And what's even more so is the fact that during this initial scene transfer, we are shown Spud was telling the other members of the group that their Pixie planner, George, was going to be given the day off in order for him to see to the basic needs of both Sun Park and Lao-Shi, or at least that was the main reason that the pixie himself gave to Spud much earlier on, as the latter recalled, though, darned if he knew what the Pixie's main reason was for wanting to wait on the two dragon masters that he had just met, both hand and foot. But, the young Jake Long, Rose and Trixie all knew for certain what this was all about and they soon revealed to Spud in just one single, summarized phrase; boot-licking. It was, apparently, clear to just about everyone else there, except Arthur P. Spudinski, that the ever 'professional' George D. Flutteringson was attempting to solidify his chances of staying as a full-time Pixie assistant by making himself useful to the higher-ups within Jake Long's initial 'organization', which was actually rather well suited for the group's initial plan for the day, seeing as they were all just mostly hoping for a day where they could all just simply relax and then, take in just about everything during a nice little walk through the peaceful territory that is Central Park in New York City.

However, that sense of serenity is soon becomes shattered very easily, once the group members all take notice of a large number of people running in terror at this specific time. They all soon begin to develop a very "Oh, what now" type of thought process at this point, save only for young Miss Mayzie that is, of course. Although, that soon becomes replaced by a certain sense of dread and worry, once they all saw what was causing all of ruckus and roar in the first place; a Krylock Demon that was currently on a very angry rampage. Or, at least, that was the case for the group consisting of Jake, Rose, Trixie and Spud, at any rate, seeing as they were all well aware of just how dangerous such beast like the Krylock really was. But, Miss Mayzie Brooks, on the other hand, well; she was quite ecstatic to see such a creature, just because she was extremely hopeful that it was some sort magical monster that lived in New York City. Once she got the confirmation from Jake that it was such a beast of that particular type, as well as the fact that it was a very evil type of monster, the young Tibetan Girl soon began run directly right towards it, with the intent of making this creature the very first monster that she takes down as an official member of the Dragon Order, despite the fact that Jake kept on telling her that a Krylock Demon was not the type of creature that you take on when you are a only beginner who can't go full dragon.

But, nevertheless, though, Mayzie still continued to make her way right towards the vicious Krylock Demon and, since she could no go _full_ dragon, she decided to make due by summoning forth both her dragon wings and her dragon claws, both of which had the exact same coloring and design that they initially had during the course of the 4th episode, by the way. She jumped up very high, with the help of her wings enhancing her every single jump, and she landed quite a few of her own personal type of claw scratches. Not that they were really able to come even close to being enough to do that much damage, of course, but, Mayzie was still not backing down from this fight, not even for a single second. She continued to try and fight the Krylock Demon, with Jake the others being unable to help her, due to the general movements of their one-on-one fight causing them all to back away every single time they got in much too close. So, in light of that, Jake could only proceed to yell out various warnings to his new protégé; particularly for her to avoid the Krylock Demon's dangerous fangs, claws and tail, respectively.

Now, while Mayzie was able to obey her new mentor's initial warnings at this time, she still not that able to make that much headway in terms of landing her own offensive blows. In fact, the most effective thing that she was actually able to do to this Krylock Demon was grab onto its Cobra head hood and then, ride on top of it like some type of cowboy riding a bull during some sort of Texas style rodeo. Now, this was, definitely, more of a frightening, and stomach upsetting, ordeal than it was a fun one, and Mayzie would could not deny that in any way, shape or form. And while the initial movements of the Krylock, during its attempts to shake the young Mayzie Brooks right off, kept Jake and the others from getting in up too close, just as soon as it started to run off towards another part of the Park, with Mayzie still hanging on extremely tight, Jake Long was, at last, given the free space that he needed in order to go full dragon, with his main intention being to go and rescue his brand new dragon student. However, before Jake could even get too far away from just Rose and the other two, the young American Dragon suddenly felt an unexpected hindrance come his way in the form of a set of green and black glowing bolas, one that immediately forced him to ground, once it was able to wrap itself all around him.

And, once Trixie and Rose and Spud were all able to run directly towards their fallen dragon friend's immediate aide, Rose was almost immediately able to recognize this particular type of bolas, which was currently holding her boyfriend down, as the exact same type that Huntsclan used during their initial reign of terror. Now, this, of course, struck the rest of the group as both shocking and a little bit unthinkable at the time. But, pretty soon, nearly everything was starting to make a certain amount of sense, once the group was suddenly approached by exactly three Huntsclan brand-specific vehicles. This was when they were all very quick to notice that, in addition to the return of the clearly hypnotized Huntsboys #88 and #89, they were also about to deal with the respective returns of the Kelpie; the Gorgon sister, Euryale, and the young Miss Vicki Fickling, who was very quick say the following one-liner once she had been seen-

 _"_ _Hiya there, Jakie, I'm back; miss me…?"_

Meanwhile, though, way back with the young Miss Mayzie Brooks, she was still holding on for dear life as she struggled to not allow the Krylock Demon to throw her off. However, that soon turned out to be the inevitable outcome of all of this, seeing as, soon enough; the Krylock Demon did indeed succeed doing just that. It was only by sheer luck that the young dragon-in-training was not hurt by this initial action, seeing as she ended up landing in a nearby soft bush, albeit upside down in terms of what position. But, regardless of all that, though, especially when it came to what her position was at this time, she was still trouble, seeing as the Krylock Demon then proceeded to advance upon her, specifically, with a very angry expression found all across its nasty-looking serpent themed face to go along with it, as well. This also prompted the concerned young dragon girl to make her own little one-liner, and one-liner was-

 _"_ _Um, y-you know, maybe I wasn't quite ready for this specific type of monster just yet…"_

 ** _(Commercial Break)_**

Thing were looking particularly nasty at this moment for our young quartet of teenaged protagonists, even with the currently "Dragon'd-up" Jake being right there, right alongside them to give them some extra muscle. For you see, they were all slowly, but surely, being approached by the three members of the D.O.R.C.S. and their two hypnotized Huntsboy slaves. And it was during this particular advance that the five villains all then began to ready their newly acquired Huntsclan technology and weaponry, much to the initial dismay and confusion of our four young heroes. But, Vicki soon started to explain things to them all, via her usual hammy type of gloating and posturing. Apparently, when she first managed to hypnotize both #88 and #89, she soon learned that, in addition to gaining complete control their respective minds, she also had the ability to actually read their minds, hence how she found out about the various Huntsclan armories and the proper ways on how to use such armaments. But, what proved to be even more important to Vicki was the fact that she also learned about Rose and her relationship with Jake through #88 and #89's memories, which enraged her even more so than the time when Jake was going out with Miss Danika Hunnicutt. This is when the initial attack finally started to begin and Jake and company were either dodging while attempting to look for some cover or, essentially, dodging whilst in an attempt to fire back at their enemies. It was starting to look pretty nasty for both sides of this fight at this particular moment in time and that was actually saying something to be certain, really.

Meanwhile, though, way back at the shop still known as Canal Street Electronics, we are soon shown that old Lao-Shi himself was currently on the phone with somebody very important; both of Jake and Haley's two parents, Susan and Jonathan Long. This was, apparently, because the old Chinese dragon decided to immediately check-in with them about Haley's initial proposal regarding the young Miss Mayzie Brooks; about her coming to live with the Long family during her initial training time in New York City with Jake. And what's even more so is the fact that, Haley Long herself, along with her Dragon Master, Sun Park, was sitting right there, right next her grandfather, in order to see just how well that things went while he was making this particularly important phone call. But, in the end, though, it was decided that Mayzie was indeed allowed to come and live with the Long family at their humble abode, so long as she behaved herself and didn't cause a whole lot of trouble (although, that was pretty much just the standard type of condition for a new occupant of the household). And then, once that matter was, at last, taken care, George the Pixie then proceeded to serve the trio of dragons some refreshments, with Fu-Dog still watching him and awaiting his opportunity to, at last, confront him about his long run plans. Although, since old George was still, somewhat, oblivious to Fu-Dog's initial suspicions of him, the 'faithful and loyal' pixie then proceeded to say the following statement to the three dragons in front of him-

 _"_ _You know, I still don't quite understand what Miss Haley Long's parents were so concerned about, I mean, Miss Mayzie Brooks seems like a very nice girl. I sincerely doubt that she'll end up being that much trouble in the real long run…"_

Then, once again, almost as if it were on cue or something, we then cut right back to the subject of that very same sentence; Miss Mayzie Brooks herself, who was still currently dealing with an incredibly angry Krylock Demon, whilst she was within Central Park itself. Now, of course, she was still doing her absolute best to avoid the monster's initial attacks against her, but, once she actually tried to strike back with a few blasts of her own personal dragon fire, the most that she ended up accomplishing was simply mildly annoying the hybrid-like monster, who would only continue its attack against her, a mere few seconds or so, shortly afterwards. The sounds of their initial 'battle' could heard from a certain amount of distance within the park, especially when one possesses the acute sense of hearing of a young but experienced dragon. And thus, Jake soon able to hear the sounds of his new dragon student being in immediate danger and so, he felt the need to go over there and rescue her, with no delay involved at all. The only real problem that was really keeping him from doing that, however, was the fact that he and friends were still dealing with the attack of the three members of the D.O.R.C.S. and their two hypnotized Huntsboy slaves.

However, once Rose was, at last, able to realize just what was on her dragon beau's mind at this time, she insisted on him going off to go and help his new dragon student, while she, Trixie and Spud all stayed behind to deal with the enemy on their particular 'front'. Now, of course, the ever loyal Jake Long was completely against the idea of simply leaving his friends behind. But, soon enough, his beautiful young lady friend was able to convince him that, if she remembered anything from her former life as a Huntsclan member, it was the exact weaknesses that were found within most of their initial technology. Now, she was, of course, being very, very quiet about this particular little detail when she first told Jake about it, seeing as she didn't want the enemy to hear about this particular trump card of theirs, but, once our young Jake was able to hear all about it, he decided to put his complete trust in his beloved Rose's plan, and then, flew off while he still could, in order to go off and help his new pupil, Mayzie. This was when Rose then began to stare directly at the currently advancing enemy right in front of her and her group, and finally gave the word to both Trixie and Spud to follow her every single word and order.

Meanwhile, though, Mayzie Brooks herself was still doing her absolute best to avoid the clearly lethal attacks of the Krylock Demon, but, pretty soon, it became clear that the beast actually a whole lot smarter than young Mayzie initially gave it credit for. For you see, while its attacks seemed sporadic and without pattern upon first glance, in truth, the Krylock was actually trying to force Mayzie into something of a corner, which it ended up succeeded in doing, much to the young dragon-in-training's initial fear and mild embarrassment, as well. But, fortunately, though, before the ferocious beast could actually lay a single claw, fang or stinger on the young Miss Mayzie Brooks, Jake soon came to the rescue by firing out two or three blasts of dragon fire at the Krylock Demon's initial blind spots. This was, relatively, easy to accomplish, due to the Krylock's initial large size and because of that; the flames never even came remotely close to actually touching Miss Mayzie, not even for a second. And, um, speaking of Miss Mayzie Brooks, she was, um, both fully surprised and yet thoroughly impressed by the mere sight of this new look to Jake Long, by which I mean his fully transformed; red, yellow and green-colored, American Dragon form, which the magical community within New York City has likely come to recognize the most.

However, regardless of this, though, our dear young friend, Mr. Jake Long, was still very focused upon keeping up the pressure with this dragon fire attack of his, all of the way up until the Krylock Demon was actually able to get itself passed his dragon fire barrage and then, grab him by his tail and by one of his massive wings. But, this was still not enough for the horrible beast to actually defeat Jake, since he was still fully capable of keeping the monster's cobra head away from him with his hands and was still fully capable of dodging its incredibly poisonous tail. And, then, finally, Mayzie was, at last, able to get herself back into the game by actually grabbing a hold of the Krylock Demon's aforementioned tail and she actually did so by summoning the aid of her very own, which was exactly the way that it was when it was first seen in episode four, by the by. However, in the end, though, all that Mayzie really accomplished from this little action of hers was just make it so that she would be jerked around a great deal as the Krylock Demon simply ran about randomly with Jake still within the grip of its scorpion-like claws, but, fortunately, though, before this little situation could go on for any longer than it did, Jake finally gave Mayzie some useful advice about what she could do with the Krylock stinger that she currently had her own dragon tail wrapped all around; plunge it right into the bark of a nearby tree trunk. Now, the young Tibetan girl did indeed end up doing just that sort of thing, especially right after she was first able to take notice of a very large and thick looking tree that Krylock Demon was actually just starting to run very close by. And the second that she did actually do this clever little action of hers, it wound up causing the Krylock Demon to actually wrap itself all around the tree itself, and also allowed for both Jake and Mayzie to actually put some distance between them and the beast, as well.

However, though, this sneaky little trick of theirs was not enough to cause the Krylock Demon to be hindered for all that very long. In fact, pretty soon, the enormous and ferocious monster was almost immediately able to get back up on its very numerous arachnid-esque feet and was then able to start attacking the dragon duo in pure rage again; just like it had been doing ever since the very first second that it had first laid its eyes upon them. But, this time around, both Jake and Mayzie were considerably more ready for its attack, and that was because, this time around; Jake informed his new pupil that he had a plan to deal with this monster, which would only work if she followed his directions to the letter. Mayzie agreed to this one small condition and was quite ready to take down the large snake/scorpion monster hybrid. However, while the two of them were both just starting get things ready for this clever little plan of Jake's, while simultaneously avoiding the Krylock Demon's large snapping claws and strong and fast, poisonous tail, Mayzie still felt the need to ask Jake about just how the rest of their modest little group was, initially, faring at this point, which Jake would only answer to by saying that-

.

 _"_ _Oh, I wouldn't start worrying about any of my friends right about now, Miss Mayzie Brooks, because, if I know my BFFs and my main squeeze, Rose, then; they're all likely handling themselves pretty well right about now, I'm sure, no doubt about it, girl…"_

And, sure enough, it was about at this very same moment in time that we are then made to cut immediately right back to where Rose, Trixie and Spud were all currently at, at this time; which was still in their original place within the vastness of Central Park, while they were still all being attacked by their enemies at that exact same moment. However, thanks to Rose's incredible leadership and skill, along with her amazingly specific instructions and directions, she and the duo of both Trixie and Spud were all able to easily deal with each and every single one of the enemy's Huntsclan made technology. They even managed to do so by using the most unexpected types of methods imaginable, for example; per what Rose had initially just shared with her, Trixie was able to down one of the Huntsclan's advanced and dangerous flying war machines by simply throwing a rock at it in the right place. There were quite a few of these Achilles heels found within the enemy's weaponry and once they were all finally hit and the weapons were all made completely useless to them, the D.O.R.C.S. finally decided to go the physical offensive, with their still hypnotized Huntsboy slaves being brought along to do their share of the initial general fighting. Now, there were quite a few interesting match-ups to be found within this part of the battle, to be certain; I mean Spud was being forced to deal with the Kelpie, while Trixie was made to deal with the wrath of Euryale. But, the biggest and most important battle of the day in the eyes of Miss Vicki Fickling was the one between her and Rose, mostly because she still has not gotten over her initial disdain of the idea of Jake being in the arms some "pretty, cutie-mama babe" instead of hers, and so, she sent both 88 and 89 after Rose. And even though the latter was still quite able to deal with the two mind-controlled puppets rather easily, this still did not phase the siren, Vicki, one teeny little bit. Mostly because she was perfectly okay with the idea of dealing with Rose in a one-on-one fight, she would then proceed to deal with Trixie soon after she was done that little sport.

However, as one would initially expect it to be the case, she fared no better against Rose than either one of her two hypnotized Huntsboy slaves, and Miss Vicki Fickling was soon taken out, almost immediately, within the next few minutes or so, with Rose being no worse for wear than she was at the very beginning of the fight. And, just when she was about ready to go to both Trixie and Spud's immediate aid, she soon saw that this was actually far from being necessary, since, thanks to some clever teamwork and some well-planned out movement on their part, they were both able to trick both the Kelpie and Euryale into taking each other out, in a very comedic fashion of it, no less, as well. However, just when Rose was convinced that this would be a good time for them all to get some real answers about what was going on here, Vicki Fickling was soon able to come back to her senses once again and actually pulled out a somewhat strange-looking push-button controller, which she then, immediately, activated right at that point. And this soon caused a very large Krylock-generated portal to suddenly appear right above everyone else's heads within the next seconds or so, but, instead of everyone suddenly getting sucked right into it, as the gravitational pull that it was causing implied was going to happen, only Vicki Fickling, the Kelpie and Euryale were all sucked right into, and the portal even soon closed the minute that that actually happened as an add level of ominous feel. Now, as far as both 88 and 89 were initially concerned; well, the second that their 'beautiful' and 'pretty-pretty' Vicki Fickling was finally gone from the premises, her spell over them was, at last, completely broken and they both just passed out right to ground the minute that that occurred, leaving only Rose, Trixie and Spud to start contemplating alone on what in the name of all the planet Earth was going on this week.

Meanwhile, though, way back at the part of the park where both Jake and Mayzie were currently facing off against their ferocious Krylock Demon, it seemed as though that Jake's initial plan to take down the monster was coming to fruition, at last. For you see, thanks to some very clever and speedy movements all around the Krylock Demon, both Jake and Mayzie were able to subdue the beast right down onto the ground, so that Jake could actually grab a hold of its scorpion-like tail and then, ready it to stab the Krylock Demon right into the stomach, just like he did with the previous Krylock that he encountered in the episode "Half-Baked". However, just before Jake could actually deliver this rather specific blow to the beast's body, he and Mayzie were both able to feel what felt like some kind of massive suction coming from right above them. It was yet another Krylock Demon-generated portal that had just recently opened right above them, of course, and once it actually started to suck them all into its swirling red vortex, it was at this time that both Jake and Mayzie immediately decided to take what little time that they had left to get out of range of the portal's initial suction. Now, they were both able to get out of harm's way just in the right nick of time, of course, but, this particularly strange event did also result in the Krylock Demon's initial escape. Not that that was of much concern to the young Miss Mayzie Brooks, mind you, because she was more concerned about the amount of adrenaline and excitement that she was able to gain from the very experience as a whole. This actually resulted in her new mentor, Jake Long, eventually responding to her initial joy and excitement by saying—

 _"_ _We have got to work on a few things if we're going to make your dragon training work, little Mayzie B…"_

-much to Mayzie's initial chagrin and embarrassment right after all of that was finally said out loud

It is from there that we are then soon brought right back to the shop known as Canal Street Electronics, where we see that our friend, Fu-Dog, has, at last, decided to finally approach George the pixie about all of his recent brown-nosing and incessant toadying. For, you see, he had finally grown tired of waiting for the right moment in time to do so and he wanted some answers for the Pixie's recent behavior right away, if not sooner. And, after, essentially, calling George out for all of his sycophantic behavior done recently, the pixie finally decided to give him an answer; he was attempting to win over both Lao-Shi and Sun Park in an attempt to get them both to agree to having him stay 'on staff' permanently as both an assistant and an attendant to just about everyone found within this particular inner circle. Now, that idea did, initially, strike Fu-Dog as a tad bit humorous, seeing as he found the idea of wanting to be a full-time errand boy a little bit ridiculous. But, more importantly, he felt the need to point out that just because old George managed to throw in a few nice compliments and boot-licking moments, there was no way on earth that that was going to be enough to convince people like Sun Park or Lao-Shi that he was worthy enough to be invited onto the 'staff' full-time. Naturally, though, it was around this time that it was revealed that both Lao-Shi and Sun Park actually arranged it for old George to be their permanent pixie assistant and attendant, which only made Fu-Dog feel all the more annoyed by the tiny little George when he actually stated that he would love to stay on full-time.

Meanwhile, though, way back at the old, abandoned and run-down-looking building that was originally shown way back in episode 3, we are then shown that the Krylock Demon-generated portals, which were used by the villains to make their initial escape from Central Park, were all set to open up all of the way back there, at that location specifically, save only for the Krylock itself, which was mysteriously not present. And, what's even more so; we are also able to learn that the 'handy dandy little pocket portal' device that they were all in possession of was actually a gift from the mysterious Ekaj Gnol himself, as a means of having a safety precaution on hand, should one have ever been needed at any given time at all. Speaking of the mysterious Mr. Ekaj Gnol; well, as it would happen turn out, he and the rest of the D.O.R.C.S. were all also at this particular location as well, due to it already having been made the rendezvous point for them all to meet up at, following the completion of Miss Vicki Fickling's initial plan. Now then, as one could probably already imagine it being the case right off the bat; Miss Vicki Fickling and the rest of her party were all feeling just a teensy-weensy bit embarrassed about what had just recently happened to all of them and their initial plan of attack, but, nevertheless, though; Ekaj still tried to reassure them that this type of outcome was most definitely for the best in the long run. This was because, with the initial completion of Vicki Fickling's own personal plan of attack, the three chances that Ekaj Gnol had already given the rest of the D.O.R.C.S. were finally used up, completely, which, of course, meant that now, per their original agreement, he was in charge now. And suffice it to say, old Ekaj Gnol had some big plans in store for the D.O.R.C.S. as a group and for their initial targets; the unaware Jacob Luke Long and the rest of his loyal inner circle.

Speaking of which; it was at this point that we finally cut right back to our young friend, Miss Mayzie Brooks, who, along with her loyal canine, Windchill, was just starting to settle into her new bed, which was found within the Long Family household's guest bedroom. She was looking particularly happy about the way that her life was starting to look right about now, that much was for certain, and little Windchill could not help but agree with her mistress on that point, as well with her initial statement about what the future might hold for the two of them during their time in New York City.

 ** _(Episode Ends)_**

 **Author's Notes** : Sorry about the ending, I had a hard time finding the right words to use.


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode Seven** – The Real Training Begins

 **Disclaimer** \- I own absolutely nothing

It was on a particularly average looking type of day within the ever-busy and ever-magical marketplace known as the Magus Bazaar that our story truly began to unfold. However, it was only after we are shown a few glimpses of the usual type of status quo within the Magus Bazaar that we are then brought right into the real meat of the episode itself; which was some sort of secret meeting that was being held within some sort of secret lair of some kind, a meeting that was between the members of a gang of some pretty nasty looking goblin mobsters. For you see; they were all, currently, having a meeting to discuss the most recent hardships that their particular gang has been forced to endure within the past most recent of days, and how it has been affecting them and their once amazing profit margins in a very big and very discouraging type of way. And, in the end, it was, ultimately, decided that, if the gang was going to, at least, keep itself going in these very difficult times, they were all going to have to start bringing in some new recruits into their particular gang. But, it was not just more new goblins that they were all going to need, oh-no-no-no-no-no; they were all in agreement that they were all going to need a whole new brand of muscle entirely on their side for them to survive these kinds of rough times. Or at least that was what one of their more high-ranking goblin members declared was going to be pretty much forthcoming and the goblin mob boss, who had decided to agree with him, ultimately decided to make it 100% official, right then and there, right afterwards.

It was at this point that one of the goblins of a much lower echelon decided to make a little tiny suggestion to his goblin don (or whatever), one that was, apparently, in relation to where they could all quite easily find the muscle that they were all in very much in need of. For you see, this particular goblin knew of some new 'initiates' into the Magical world underworld and they were all quite eager and anxious to ally themselves with someone who knew their way around the Magical Black Market. And so, since he could not really afford to pass up any type of new recruitment at all, the goblin mob boss decided to allow this 'lower associate' of his to bring these new recruits to him, just as soon as possible, in order get a better feel about what they could possibly offer him and the rest of his gang. Although, even if they did manage pass that very basic little inspection, by the sound of them, there would still be a whole lot of training just ahead of them before they could ever make full-time gang members. Enter the transition to the main title sequence and opening credits

(New Opening Sequence)

Meanwhile, though, way back at the still ever-devoid-of-all-kinds-of-customers electronics shop known as Canal Street Electronics, we are then shown that our dear young friend, Mr. Jake Long, was currently discussing just a couple of very important things with his new young Dragon pupil-to-be, Miss Mayzie Brooks. For you see, today was the day that our dear young Miss Mayzie was going to officially begin with her real Dragon training, and, to sum it all up, what Jakey was actually taking the time to tell her was that this was going to be a very difficult experience for her in the long run. He went on to state that it wasn't always going to be easy and it wasn't always going to be fun, but, nevertheless, though, it was still something that they were both going to go through together, because that's what all members of the Dragon order do during the initial dragon training stage and that was definitely something that Jake stated that he was going to do during this particular type of training. However, all of this was somewhat ineffectual in getting through to our dear little Miss Mayzie Brooks as something negative, and that was because of the fact that she was simply just plain eager and excited to get started on her official dragon training, period. Mostly, this was because of the fact that she really wanted to be able to do all of the things that she has seen Jake Long, Lao-Shi and Sun Park all do in their respective dragon forms.

Although, the young Miss Mayzie did start to show some degree of distress of some type, once she actually heard what sounded like her faithful canine, Windchill the Tibetan spaniel, loudly barking and yelping in utter alarm, and when she actually saw her run out of the shop's back room with George the pixie actually following her rather closely from right behind. For you see, as it would happen to turn out, our dear little Mr. George D. Flutteringson was actually attempting to try give Windchill a nice, warm and refreshing bubbly bath, but, for reasons that were completely unknown to the pixie at this particular moment in time, she would not cooperate with him in any way, shape or form, much to his initial confusion, to say the absolute least. It was at this very same moment in time that the duo consisting of the old and grey-haired Chinese dragon, Lao-Shi, and his animal Guardian, Fu-Dog, both entered the room, after having already seen both George and Windchill actively playing cat and mouse whilst they were both previously in the same room with them already. But, while Fu-Dog was undeniably quite amused by the very notion of George's apparent inability to catch Windchill in order to give her a bubbly bath, Lao-Shi, on the other hand, was quite eager to ask Mayzie to do something about her dog, in order for them all to see the end of this 'ridiculous nonsense'. And so, Miss Mayzie actually began to make an attempt to start doing just that and, first, she started by asking George exactly where all of this mess actually began in the first place, right from the very beginning when he first started having trouble from Windchill while trying to give her bath.

Apparently, this mess all originally began because Mayzie's little Tibetan spaniel actually saw George properly heat up her prospective bath by using his own pixie magic, and that was a problem because, normally, in the past, Miss Mayzie has always used her very own fire-breath to heat Windchill's bath water, and thus, this new type of water-heating method was still a little bit unfamiliar for the tiny, little, furry dog, a fact that young Mayzie could have quite easily helped to explain, if George had actually come to her first. Now, this, of course, made the teensy-weensy little Mr. George D. Flutteringson feel just a teensy-weensy bit embarrassed about everything and it certainly did not help matters at all when he actually saw that Fu-Dog was still just continuing on to make fun of this teensy-weensy little mistake of his in a very grandiose and annoying manner. However, this still did not stop Mayzie, who had already managed to scoop up her little Windchill by this point, from offering her help in assisting George in getting her dog into her nice warm bubbly bath, something that she truly believed that Windchill needed to have after the two of them have lived in poverty for so very long. And once they were all, finally, headed right back into the shop's back room, Jake Long was, at last, finally, left completely alone with both Lao-Shi and Fu-Dog, who were both quite equally interested in knowing just how Jake was, currently, adjusting to his new responsibilities as both a mentor and a teacher, after having been the student himself for such a very long period of time. It was much to their initial collective surprises, however, to hear that the usually quite confident and cocky Mr. Jacob Luke Long was actually feeling just a teeny-weeny bit uncertain about all of this, as he made it quite clear when responds to their questions by saying-

"Well, to be perfectly honest with you guys, I'm just a little bit at a complete and total loss on how I'm supposed be pulling this shtick off. You see, I've never really ever actually taught somebody about how to do something before. I mean, sure, I once helped a group of campers actually learn how to play some fun camp games back at Camp Mugwomp, but, I've-I've-I've never, never actually trained another Dragon before, ya know, so I'm, uh, I'm-I'm-I'm a little bit, ya know, nervous about this one, ya know what I'm sayin', you guys, huh?"

It was about at this point that the old Lao-Shi actually attempted to reassure Jake that it was all going be okay, seeing as all that he really had to do to be okay at this job, at least from where Lao-Shi was standing, was, basically, just train Mayzie in the same way that Lao-Shi, initially, trained Jake himself. And, what's even more so is the fact that Fu-Dog actually made an attempt to calm Jake's nerves, as well, by pointing out this was mainly just an experiment to see how well that Jake could teach Mayzie, which means that, if he fails, he'll still have, basically, done his job within this experiment. However, that last bit of info did not so much as truly comfort Jake, like Fu-Dog had hoped, as much as did actually insult him just a teeny-weeny bit. This was, ultimately, the main reason why the talking Shar-Pei dog immediately decided to try and change the subject just a teensy-weensy bit, and the subject that he ultimately ended up choosing to go for was the question of whether or not the other members of his 'personal little entourage' were okay with him deciding to take a break to train Mayzie as a dragon for the whole entire day. To which, Jake ended up replying that it was all okay as far as the others were concerned, seeing as Spud had already decided that the last of Summer before Labor Day was to be the day where everyone was free to do their own thing. It was about at this point that we are given a few cutaway scenes that showed us just what the others were all doing at this point, which was in tandem with both Fu-Dog and Jake having a brief discussion about what the others could have possibly had planned for the day.

"Huh, really…?" said Fu-Dog during this brief exchange in the form of a voice-over "Well then, I wonder what the other guys are all doing to keep their day from being a complete drag…"

"Meh, who knows…?" said Jake, whose voice was also heard via a voice-over during this point "But, knowing those three friends of mine, well, I'm pretty sure that it's probably just some of the usual stuff that they feel normally floats their boats and everything, ya know…?"

And it was during this briefly shown string of cutaway scenes that we are shown that Rose was currently doing a workout and fitness routine, complete with weights and pink and purple workout leotards, leggings and sweatbands; Trixie was currently at a local beauty salon, getting a full blown makeover, complete with manicures and pedicures, etc; while Spud was currently spending his time trying to paint a still-life of a bowl of fruit (go figure Spud, ya know?). But, once we cut right to Jake and Fu-Dog, we see that we are just in time to see Mayzie come back out of the back room, with the announcement that George is going to be just fine in regards to cleaning Windchill in his own pixie brand type of way. It was at that point that we are briefly brought right back to the shop's back room, where we see that George was using his own pixie magic to properly give Windchill a bath, albeit with the dog herself displaying a small look of minor chagrin during the entirety of it. But, nevertheless, though, Miss Mayzie Brooks was still quite eager to begin with her official dragon training under Jake as her master and, she even went as far as to ask her new mentor about where they were actually going start. To which Jake would respond by saying that they were both going to have to go up the Shop's empty rooftop first and that they were going to have begin with the dragon fundamentals before anything else, which Mayzie, albeit with a slightly uncertain tone, actually responded to by saying-

"O-oh, um, okay, um-uh, r-right behind you, um, master, hehe…"

Meanwhile, though, way back at the goblin mobsters' hideaway from before the episode's intro (such as it was, in terms of hideaways), we are soon shown that the goblins from way back then were all, currently, awaiting the return of a member of their group's lower echelon ranks. Or, rather, more specifically; they were all awaiting the return of the goblin who suggested to them some new candidates for their gang's new, much needed, membership drive. And while they were all just standing there, awaiting the return of this particular goblin, there were quite a few of the goblins who were actually starting to just straight up fantasize about what their new members were going to be like and a great few of them were really coming up with some pretty far out ideas in that regard, to say the least. However, once the lower echelon goblin actually manages to return to the rest of his gang, with his earlier mentioned new recruits all in tow with him, the other goblins were all soon shown just how incorrect their initial assumptions really were. For you see, rather than being the same type of goblins as the other members of the gang, these new recruits were actually two club-wielding hobgoblins, two winged mountain goblins and a troll of the exact same variety as the one that the Kelpie actually transformed into during the third act of "Something Fishy this way comes".

Now, this; this truly did strike the other goblin mobsters of the gang as something that was truly unacceptable to say the least. For you see, as at least one of the higher echelon goblins felt the need to openly point out; their group ran a sophisticated and quite professional organization within the realm of organized crime and that was a business that truly held no real place for the likes of smash-happy brutes like hobgoblins, trolls or mountain goblins. However, when the pleas of the lower echelon goblin that originally brought them all there all fell flat upon deaf ears, the goblin mob boss decided to make a decision that was truly shocking for just about everyone who was present to hear; the troll, the hobgoblins and the mountain goblins could all stay with his gang as new initiates. For you see, while the goblin mob boss was not able to disagree with the notion that these new recruits were not as 'refined' as their own goblin ranks, their collective muscle and unique capabilities would still most definitely still suffice in terms of what the goblin mob don had in mind at this particular moment in time. And so, he invited these five new initiates to all follow him into an even further deeper part of the hideaway in order to talk to them all about something of a more private type of nature.

Pretty soon, it was, eventually, revealed to everyone that he was actually leading them all to what looked like an incredibly massive and even more complicated looking type of obstacle course. One that the incredibly cunning goblin mob boss, essentially, had built in secret, once he was first alerted to the goblin mobster-wannabe group of friends of his lower echelon goblin minion. But, in any event, though, this plan that was, apparently, made by the goblin mob don was soon made incredibly clear to this new group of initiates to his gang; for you see, he was now challenging this whole entire group of new recruits to complete this whole entire obstacle course, from start to finish. And, if they were to, somehow, prove to be successful within this particular little challenge, then, there would only be one more challenge left for them to accomplish before they could all become welcomed right into the gang with open goblin type arms. Now, this was the part of the statement that truly and undeniable started to stoke the group's collective fires and so, before there could be any more words said by the goblin mob boss, right after he had already said 'ready, set, go!', the group then began to make their way up, down and around the amazing obstacle course, with no signs of stopping being shown by any single one of them.

And then, finally, after being made to watch a fairly long and yet still fairly eventful type of obstacle course-related montage of sorts, we are then, at last, shown that the five magical brutes were all able to actually reach the very end of the aforementioned obstacle course, much to the initial surprise and delight of the wicked goblin mob boss himself. In fact, it was at this particular moment in time that the latter not only decided to give these brutes some well-deserved praise and congratulations, but to also reveal to them the true purpose of the obstacle course itself. For you see, this course was designed, specifically, to prepare whom ever was actually able to complete it to do battle with a Dragon, since it was also designed, specifically, to teach one how to dodge and outmaneuver the most basic attacks and the most frequently used types of movements used by all members of the dragon species. And it was at this exact same particular moment in time where the most wicked and old goblin mob boss finally decided to reveal to this group just what their initial 'final exam' actually was; to take down just about every single dragon that was found there within New York City, and that means; not just Jake Long, of course, but also Lao-Shi, Sun Park and little Haley Long, as well. For, if they were to actually accomplish such a feat, then this group of 2 hobgoblins, 2 mountain goblins and a troll would become full-fledged members of this goblin run crime syndicate.

(Commercial Break)

Now then, as we are all, once again, suddenly, brought straight back to Canal Street Electronics at this time, we are then soon able to see that, as per with what Jake Long himself had just said in the previous act; he and Miss Mayzie Brooks were both currently up on top of the Shop's vacant rooftop area, in order to properly begin with the latter's official Dragon training. And this was, apparently, because of the fact that the young Jake himself had originally begun his very own Dragon training up on this very same rooftop, a fact that he felt the need to inform Miss Mayzie of right then and there, much to her initial excitement. However, in any event, though, they were both up there because Jake, apparently, felt that this was as good a place as any to begin training his very own Dragon student, and what's even more so was the fact that the old Lao-Shi himself was currently watching the two of them both interact at this point, in a some out-of-the-way place/position found somewhere on the empty rooftop itself. But, in any event, though, Mayzie soon began to rapidly ask Jake where they were both actually going to begin with her initial Dragon training; inventing their own fire blast moves, try fancy tail-related battle attacks or possibly even creating whirlwinds with their dragon wings. But, in the end, though, Jake, ultimately, decided that they were both going start with the ever simple and basic full dragon transformation, in order to get a better grip on what they were going to be dealing with, in terms of Mayzie's dragon powers.

Now, of course, the ever eager young Miss Mayzie Brooks was more than happy to oblige to this very simple sounding first request, if only because she wanted to see just how she herself looked as a full-bodied dragon. However, just right after she spent a few seconds or so trying to force the transformation to come about, she was surprised to see that there was no sign of any type of transformation whatsoever. This, of course, struck her as a tad bit odd, to say the absolute least, especially when she considered the fact that she has never had any type of trouble with transforming her feet or her hands into dragon form or in conjuring up her dragon tail or her dragon wings. In fact, Miss Mayzie even felt the need to actually point that fact out, very openly, as she continued to try again at least four more times in order to transform into a full dragon. All of the way up until our dear young friend, Mr. Jake Long himself, actually began to approach this new dragon pupil of his in order to impart upon her the following bit of wisdom and advice—

"Ahem, you're not transforming right about now, Lil' Mayzie, because you're not actually doing it in the right way that you're really supposed to; do you feel me right now, huh, Lil' girl…? (Clears his throat) you see, Lil' Maze, you're, basically, still trying to transform in the exact same way that you used to, when it was just your own two hands or feet or whatever, which is, um, basically just you throwing your dragon chi all around at any place on your body that you want to, all willy-nilly. But, with, uh, going full dragon all at the exact same time, it's, um-uh, it's-it's-it's little bit more different than that, if you know what I'm sayin', hehehehe. (Clears his throat yet again) look, when it comes to pulling off that little trick in particular, well, you, um-uh; y-y-y-you have to actually put a little bit more focus onto your dragon chi to be precise, all of that way up until you have it feeling like it's bubbling all of the way down on the inside of you, up until you can practically feel it actually wanting to get out of you all at that one single moment. Um, give that one idea a quick little try and then, um-uh, s-see how well that that one ends up working out for ya, okay…?"

And then, once all of that was finally said and heard between the two of them, the young Miss Mayzie Brooks actually took the opportunity to nod directly at Jake Long as a sign of compliance for his instructions, right before she then began to focus herself onto every single ounce of dragon chi that she could find within her very being, just as she had been instructed to do. However, while the old Lao-Shi himself was still currently watching all of this from his current out-of-the-way spot, up on the rooftop with them, he was soon finding himself talking to his own self, directly, about how this was not exactly how he explained the process of going full-dragon to Jake back in the day, back when he was still learning it from the old man for himself. But, nevertheless, though, Jake's very own method for explaining things to Mayzie soon proved to be just as efficient, you see, because, within mere seconds afterwards, Miss Mayzie soon found herself seeing some very desirable results from Jake's methods; she was, at last, able to transform herself all of the way, all at the exact same instance in time. Now, it all started with her being engulfed by a very thick, purple-colored, mist-like aura of some kind, and then, once it all started to slowly by surely dissipate completely all around her, she was, at last, then revealed to be in her full dragon form. She was an elongated, western-esque looking type of dragon with large bat-looking wings, black-colored claws and toes, dark red coloring on her outer scales, pinkish interior underneath both of her two bat wings, a golden-colored underbelly that went from underneath her jaw to the very tip of her tail, a golden-colored elbow talon on her both of her elbows and, at last, finally, a dark red, wolf-like head with a maroon-colored nose, golden coloring within both of the ears and the young Tibetan girl's initial blue-colored headband, along with her long and mysteriously beautiful black-colored hair, which, essentially, connected itself right to the bright blue-colored spines that were found just upon the reptilian's large, dark red-colored back and went down all of the way right to the blue-colored tail-frill at the very ending tip of the creature's tail. Now, this was precisely what Miss Mayzie was, essentially, hoping to achieve upon her realizing that she was a dragon by birth, this was what she truly looked like while she was within her fully-realized dragon form.

However, because Jake wanted to see just how well that Mayzie could truly maintain this new reptilian form of hers, he ordered her to remain continuously in that exact same form for the rest of their first day of dragon training. Now, the young Miss Mayzie Brooks was actually not at all against doing just that, in fact, she actually saw doing so as something of a 'piece of cake', which was actually when she briefly lost control of her transformational powers and embarrassingly allowed her left arm to revert back into its human state once again for a few seconds or so. She immediately transformed it back into its dragon form upon realizing this, of course, but, this little embarrassing-type moment of no self-control still warranted a look of pure chagrin from her face just the same, anyways, and it also warranted a look of mild annoyance on Jake's own face, one that just screamed 'we've got a long way to go' in least several different languages. In fact, the old dragon master, Lao-Shi himself, actually even found himself doing a little bit of soliloquy about how all of this harkened back to what he and Sun Park both actually said back in episode six; how the very notion of Jake actually training someone else was going to be a very interesting sight to see, to the say the least. However, he could still not help but think to himself about how this was still not how he initially first did things, back when he himself was first beginning to first train Jake in the ways of the dragon.

But, in any event, though, we are then soon made to cut straight back to good old George the pixie himself, who was currently trying his absolute best to actually get things all cleaned up on the inside of the room that he had previously just used to give little Windchill her bath. And, speaking of the good old Tibetan spaniel, Miss Windchill herself, she was also found right there within this exact same room with George and was currently even making a few motions and noises towards the pixie that implied that she wanted to offer George a few helping hands (err paws) in the cleaning process. However, George just kept on turning down all of her initial pleas to help him out; since he was continuously trying to make it clear to her that he had everything under his complete control. But, the mere fact that he just kept on blurting out that exact same statement out loud only provoked yet another canine found within the room; Fu-Dog, to actually start teasing him and giving him a hard time about just how much he actually had under his complete control at this time. This, of course, resulted in a bit of a heated talk between the two of them, and the meat of it all was that George intended to be the best type of pixie assistant at the shop that he could truly be and that meant that he was not going to allow any more mistakes to be made by him from this point forward, none whatsoever, or his name wasn't George D. Flutteringson. However, once old Fu-Dog actually started to say that he would just love to see the ever-eager-to-have-his-job pixie actually start making more mistakes again, if only because he enjoyed watching little George actually going to pieces about it all afterwards as a result, the immediate result of it all was that our dear little pixie friend, George D. Flutteringson, was actually ready to start making bets with the old magical talking Shar-Pei dog, if only because he wanted make him to start eating his own words.

And the bet was as followed; George was to go through the rest of the entire day without ever making so much as even a simple type of mistake, which would also include making any small sort of typo, misspellings or missteps of any kind at all, lest he be forced to demand to both Lao-Shi and Jake that he be placed on full bathroom detail for as long as it took to make absolutely certain that the Electronics shop's plumbing was spick-spanky clean, which was no easy task for one to accomplish, let me tell you of that one, right here and right now. However, should George the pixie actually succeed in fulfilling his end of this bet, then, per this wager's initial stakes and agreements; old Fu-Dog would be forced to do the most demeaning thing that he could think of for exactly two days time; no more, no less. Now then, since these terms actually did seem rather fair to Fu-Dog, or at least for the most part, anyways, he decided to agree to this little wager of George's, which was much to the initially annoyed chagrin of the little Miss Windchill herself. However, it was roughly about at this particular moment in time that we are then made to suddenly cut straight right to yet another, far off part of the town of New York City itself, which is where we are then made to find a rather nasty looking group of magical creatures who were all apparently on the hunt for something, as it was made apparent by their initial behavior and their basic bodily movements, mind you. It was, of course, the exact same five magical brutes that we were all shown before, during the previous act, you see, and they were all still on the hunt for whatever types of dragons that they were able to find, as was per what the nasty goblin mobsters who initially sent them all had already told them to do beforehand.

However, before we are actually able to receive any more information regarding this one particular scene, we are then soon brought straight back to the rooftop scene of the good old Canal Street Electronics building, which is where we are then soon shown that our dear young friend, Mr. Jake Long himself, was actually still trying to give his new dragon pupil, Miss Mayzie Brooks, some more dragon-themed lessons during her initial training period. And, this time around, he was actually trying to teach her how to fly with her two massive dragon wings, which was not as easy a task for Miss Mayzie to accomplish as she had initially believed it to be. For you see, while the young Miss Mayzie Brooks was indeed quite capable of using her two dragon wings for enhancing her initial jumping skills, as well as for gliding down via small air currents of wind, she was now being forced to, essentially, learn how to gain some core strength with her dragon wings and how to keep herself up in the air for as long as she could do so all by herself. Now, this might have proven to be quite the difficult task for her to do when it was just all by her own lonesome self at first, but, with Jake Long actively trying to do his absolute best to try to keep her going without actually stopping her from learning how to do it all on her own, she was soon able to learn how to fly all by herself, albeit in a somewhat considerably wobbly fashion while she was actively at it. However, it was roughly about at this point in time that we are then soon able to hear old Jake Long himself actually telling the young Miss Mayzie Brooks that she would still have to try to take things just a little bit more slowly in terms of how she flies. For you see, if she was to try too hard to fly then she could still run the risk losing control of her initial momentum and thus spiral all out of control all around right there in midair. But, of course, if she doesn't put enough effort into her initial wing flaps, then she could also run the risk of losing her altitude at any given time at an incredibly alarming rate. This was, in truth, a very delicate type of matter in terms of the basic winged dragon form and thus it had to be taken very seriously and slowly in a very careful type of manner, not that that was, precisely, how Jake Long himself tended to put it into words when he was explaining it to the young Miss Mayzie herself, mind you. But, nevertheless, though, he was still able to get this message across rather perfectly to the young Miss Mayzie Brooks, as she was still able understand it rather well, all things considered, at least for the most part, at any rate.

Now then, the old man, Lao-Shi himself, was still right there, watching on and on and on as his young dragon grandson was still proceeding on to try to train this new young dragon pupil of his, and for the first time since they had initially begun, he was starting to feel like this was more of a traditional type of real dragon training. However, that feeling of his would then soon come to an abrupt end rather quickly once he saw what Jake was actually beginning to teach the young Miss Mayzie as her next dragon-themed lesson, and it was actually more closely related to combat training, to boot, to be perfectly honest. For you see, the young Mr. Jake Long would then go on to actively tell little Miss Mayzie Brooks to actually attack him whilst she was still fluttering up right there in midair and that was because he wanted actually see just how well that she could multi-task in combat situations, something that he believed was actually very crucial for any real dragon to learn in the absolute long run. And, just to make positively certain that there would be no real reason for little Miss Mayzie Brooks to actually pull back any of her punches during this particular little training session, Jake himself even saw fit to transform himself right into his big, red, green and yellow dragon form and then, he gave the signal for little Miss Mayzie Brooks to actually come right at him with all that she had to spare, which she ended up doing with just barely even any sort of hesitation to stop her from doing so. However, it was only after just a few meager little moments or so of the two young dragons actively sparring with one another at this point that the young Mr. Jake Long himself actually saw something that was a bit of a problem in his eyes, regarding how little Miss Mayzie Brooks was fighting during this entire combat training session; she was using nothing more than completely standard dragon order type fighting styles and combat techniques and that was pretty much it.

Now, this might not have seemed like such a big deal to Jake at first, but, the more that he realized that the young Miss Mayzie Brooks just kept on using nothing but standard attacks and fighting techniques, no matter how many times that he proved that he could quite easily dodge and/or counter them, the more that he realized that he just had to point out this particular problem to his young Dragon pupil and point it out he did. For you see, according to Jake, by utilizing nothing but the most standard of attacks and fighting techniques, Mayzie has made herself far too predictable in a fight, since all an opponent would have to do to defeat her is simply pay close attention to her specific attack pattern and then learn how to properly counter and/or dodge them until a weak spot was, at last, revealed to them. He didn't use those exact words, precisely, of course, but, his point still got across, as did his initial advice to the young Miss Mayzie Brooks to actually start using far more unorthodox attacks and fighting techniques, in order to keep her opponents constantly guessing and on their toes at all times. What's even more so, he even suggested that her next lesson be about finding balance…her enemy's balance, to be exact, so that she could knock them down in a variety of ways. Now, of course, old Lao-Shi himself was still watching on at all of this and, what's even more so; he was even beginning to start showing signs of doubt about this particular type of training style that he was currently witnessing, although, he was still not being very vocal about any of them at this time, at least not just yet.

And thus, because of that, Jake was, apparently, still free to continue on with this particularly unorthodox style of training of his, and he even suggested that it was time for him and little Miss Mayzie to actually go on patrol together in order to give the latter a better chance to get a better feel about just what that part about being a dragon was really all about. Now, old Lao-Shi ended up insisting that he tagged along on this particular little patrol of theirs and, honestly, Jake did not really see that much of a real problem with allowing that sort of thing to happen. However, his concerns soon did indeed start flare up, once old Lao-Shi actually secretly whispered to him that they were both going to have to have a little discussion about Miss Mayzie Brooks on their way during their initial patrol. But, in any event, though, the three of them then soon began to take off up into the sky and while they were all doing so, Jake proceeded to give little Miss Mayzie a helping hand in staying aloft, all while he was giving her his own unique brand of instructions on how to fly long distances, much to Lao-Shi's initial concerns. However, what not one single member of this dragon trio knew at this time was the fact that they were all being watched from afar by someone with binoculars and that someone was actually none other than one of the five magical brutes from before, who then soon began to alert the others and tell them that it was, at last, 'show time', much to their initial collective wicked excitement.

However, before that one particular scene could actually go on for any amount of time further, we are then soon made to cut straight back to Canal Street Electronics' initial interior, which is where we are then soon made to see that the old pixie, George himself, was actually attempting to do yet another task on the shop's initial behalf. And, this time around, he was attempting to carry over a large amount of empty boxes, in order to place them all within the shop's vacant storeroom, which was not as easy a task as you might assume it to be, even with the use of nothing more than the standard pixie levitation magic as a means of doing it all by yourself. However, regardless of all of that, though, the old George the pixie was still able to slowly, but surely, get all of these boxes over to the storeroom door's general vicinity soon enough, and without even losing a single box from the pile, no less, as I should probably be adding as well. However, another new difficult obstacle soon began to reveal itself to George at this point and it wasn't in the form of little old Windchill, who was currently within the exact same area either. No, it was in the shape of 'good old' Fu-Dog himself, who was currently attempting to throw George off of his 'A game' in the form of a little bit of heckling. But, while old professional pixie might've had a little bit of trouble before getting the boxes straight into the storeroom, he still managed to get them all there, without ever losing a single box to gravity. And while the two magical assistants would continue on to show sure fire signs of not wanting to back down from their initial wager, all the sweet little dog, Windchill, could do at this point was simply show sure fire signs of being annoyed by their initial antics.

Meanwhile, though, way back up in the sky, with our three main colorful dragons; Mr. Jake Long, Lao-Shi and little Miss Mayzie Brooks, we are then soon shown that the young Miss Mayzie was actually just starting to get the hang of being up in the air all by her own lonesome self. And while Jake did take few moments or so to actually congratulate her on her efforts and improvements, his attentions were soon redirected right towards his very own Dragon Master, old Lao-Shi himself. For you see, the old, blue-colored, Chinese dragon was still awaiting his opportunity to actually say something to the young Mr. Jake Long and it was something that actually had a lot to do with their little friend, Miss Mayzie Brooks, or, rather, something in regards to the way that Jake was currently training her, in any event. But, before the old grandfather dragon could actually delve into this conversation with his young grandson any deeper, the three dragons were all suddenly ambushed by something that actually jumped right on top of them from a much higher skyscraper building and that caused them all to fall down right on top of the rooftop of a slightly shorter skyscraper building that was nearby. It was, in truth, the very same large and gruesome-looking troll from the previously seen group of magical brutes that was responsible for this sudden attack and once the three dragons were all able to forcibly remove him from being right on top of them all, his four other brutish companions were all soon very quick to make themselves known to this group of magical fire-breathing reptiles. And then, once they were all, at last, finally there, it became very, very, very clear to our group of fire-breathing reptile friends that there was stuff that was about to go down in a very, very, very violent type of way, not a single, solitary question asked about that one at all, I can personally assure you of that one simple fact.

(Commercial Break)

We are then soon brought straight back to the goblin mobsters' secret hideaway as the show returns and, once we are, at last, finally back there, we are then soon able to see that they were all, currently, having a nice little meal, ala the various parodies of 'The Godfather' plotline. And, what's even more so, as they were all, currently, dining on their own respective personal meals, a small little conversation of sorts began to break out about their new brutish wannabe recruits, which soon, ultimately, led to a question about just how their little 'dragon hunt' was currently coming along at this very same moment. Now then, the initial lower echelon goblin member who had originally brought the five of them to the rest of the mob was, of course, quite confident in their initial capabilities; that was, of course, to be expected. But, what really struck the rest of the mob as a tad bit of a surprise was the fact that the goblin mob boss himself was actually in an agreement with his lower echelon goblin underling about that one specific point. For, you see, he too was quite confident in the way that these five new recruits were all able to carry themselves about like they did, and, given the way that they all managed to handle themselves during the obstacle course from before, he had a very good feeling about how their chances against the dragons were currently looking. However, in the end, though, he wound up stating to the rest of the goblin mob that, if nothing else, the goblin mobsters' questions about how well this little quintet was would be on the battlefield would soon be answered by the way that they all returned to their lair, which, he had no doubt in his mind would be happening very, very soon; very, very soon enough indeed.

It was right about at this point in the story that we are then, suddenly, brought straight back to where the young master, Jake Long, and his company were all currently located, where they were all still being approached by the group consisting of the large and ugly troll, the hobgoblin twosome and the winged mountain goblin duo as well to completely top it all off. And, what's even more so, just when the old Lao-Shi himself was actually just beginning to instruct the young Miss Mayzie Brooks to remain behind where it was safe, while he and Jake both took care of this little ambush in the making, the young Tibetan dragon still felt the need to charge directly at the large and ugly troll of the group, with Jake making absolutely no effort at all to stop her from doing so. Now, this, of course, caused the old man, Mr. Lao-Shi to become just a tad bit concerned, but, he and the young Mr. Jake Long would then soon have their own hands full, once the two pairs of hobgoblins and mountain goblins all began to attack them both, simultaneously, respectively, all at that exact same moment in time. And while those two male dragons were both forced to deal with that particular part of this apparent ambush, we are then soon made to cut straight back to the young Miss Mayzie Brooks, who was currently having her own brand of trouble whilst dealing with her own chosen grotesquely-looking troll opponent. For you see, while she was still, essentially, giving it her all in her attempts to physically pummel the troll found right there, in front of her, she was not actually doing all that much damage to him at all, and it showed in the most embarrassing sort of way possible; of that, you can be sure.

In fact, the only real reaction that Miss Mayzie Brooks was actually able to get out of this troll opponent of hers was him simply smacking her away like she was some sort of common housefly or something. But, she was still far off a ways from being willing to give up, so the next thing that she did was fly directly right back at the large and grotesque looking troll so that she could fight him in the exact same manner that she once saw old Lao-Shi himself actually fight off an opponent of his own. However, speaking of the old man, Lao-Shi himself; well, um, he and Jake were both, currently, getting parried, dodged and countered at every single move, turn and blow that they made by none other than their very own personal opponents; the hobgoblins and the mountain goblins. And this was considerably strange for the two of them because, well, normally, hobgoblins and mountain goblins were quite easily dealt with opponents for dragons such as themselves, especially in simple hand-to-hand combat fighting like they have been using so far. But, nevertheless, though, because of the simple fact that their opponents were actually managing to push them both back on the battlefield, considerably, and because of the additional fact that little Miss Mayzie Brooks herself was now, currently, getting the exact same type of treatment from her very own personal troll opponent, Lao-Shi then began to persuade Jake that it was time for them all to make a tactical withdrawal from their five ferocious magical brute adversaries. Or, in other words; it was time for them all to make a very swift retreat, and for them all to do it fast, no less, as I should probably be adding as well.

Now then, this was, of course, not really something that our dear young friend, Mr. Jake Long, was really all too keen about doing at first. But, deep down; he truly did understand that his grandfather was correct about using such a course of action. And so, after calling back little Miss Mayzie Brooks before she could actually suffer any sort of real, actual damage or injury from her troll opponent, the three dragons all soon began to fly away from their ferocious five adversaries, and about as fast as they could all possibly and physically manage it all, no less, as I should probably be adding as well. However, their five ferocious assailants were not quite ready to allow any of them to escape just yet, and thus, they all soon began to pursue their prey in the best possible ways that could all physically manage at this time, which actually prompted the three dragons to actually try and find some cover even further down towards the city down below proper. This allowed them all the chance to briefly lose their five pursuers, but, these five brutish magical creatures were not quite ready to give up on their chase just yet.

Meanwhile, though, way back on the inside of the shop known as Canal Street Electronics, we are then soon shown that the little guy, George the pixie himself, was, once again, attempting to try and use his pixie magic, in order to do some good work around the shop itself proper, with the little dog, Windchill herself, now, once again, personally watching him do so from afar, way down on the floor, with her little fluffy-looking doggy tail now wagging at a rather steady-looking type of pace, no less as well. Now then, this time around, our dear little friend, Mr. George the pixie, was currently attempting to try and stack up some VCR tapes, whilst he was within the stock room with Windchill. And just like it was the case, initially, from before, little Windchill was, once again, attempting to try and give off some subtle hints that she wanted to help him out in any way, shape or form. But, just like it was the case during the last known time that she did this sort of thing, I'm afraid that George the pixie merely, subtly, and yet politely, declined her offers to help him out, due to him being quite certain that he had everything under his complete control. However, whilst all of that was still going on between this particular twosome of newcomers to the shop, we are then soon shown that there was something particularly sneaky currently afoot, and it was coming from our dear old canine friend, the ever sneaky Fu Dog, of course. For you see, he was now, currently, planning on adding a little something special to George's little task, deep within the store room, and it involved him carrying a special little vial that was filled to the brim with a mysterious blue-colored substance. It was, of course, a very powerful magic potion that was from his very secretive magical supply, and it was a very well-known brand that was notorious for its ability to cause trouble for pixies and their magic, which is why Fu-Dog took this small window of opportunity to pour it all over the VCR tapes that had yet to be stacked by George and his pixie magic. For you see, Fu-Dog was now intent on playing quite dirty with this little wager of his with old George the pixie, and for a few seconds or so afterwards, the magic potion that he used did almost cause George to actually drop a few of the tapes. But, thankfully for him, though, he was still able to catch pretty much all of them, before even one of them could actually reach the wooden floor down below.

However, that still did not stop old Fu-Dog from thoroughly chastising him, once he pretended to enter the room right around that exact same moment time. In fact, old Fu-Dog was even willing to go as far as to say that, at this rate, 'little Georgey', as he mockingly called him, would be on plumber detail for quite some time now in no time at, right before he exited the room with a gloatingly loud chuckle to go right along with him. Now then, of course, this left old George the pixie feeling quite the large amount of anger and frustration, but, before he could actually dwell on any of that for another minute longer, he was soon able to take notice of the fact that there was something very wrong within that very same stockroom. For you see, while he was attempting to get back to stacking up the other videotapes, and this time, it was being done by hand, mind you, he was then soon able to take notice of the fact that there was some form of strange blue powder covering the ones that he had yet to stack up already. He was then soon able to recognize it as an infamous anti-pixie magic potion, and then, upon thinking over the matter even further, he was then also able to realize that Fu-Dog, most likely, had an underhanded paw in his most recent of near mistakes today. Now then, this, of course, made old George feel just a tad bit more furious than he did way before, but then, all of a sudden, a new idea soon began to form in his tiny little pixie noggin. And this time around, he really did feel that he would be requiring good ole' Windchill's helping hands…err…paws to make it all actually happen.

Meanwhile, though, way back within the very interior of the city itself proper, we are then soon shown just what was currently going on with the young Mr. Jake Long himself, along with his old maternal Grandfather, Luong Lao-Shi, and his new little dragon pupil, Miss Mayzie Brooks. For you see, they had all only just recently managed to avoid and evade their new, ferociously skilled, five attackers; the two hobgoblins, the two mountain goblins and their large and very nasty-looking singular troll friend, who, by the way, have all already proven themselves to be far more of a match for the trio of colorful dragon protectors, even far more so than the latter trio had initially all given them credit for. In fact, even after they had all managed to, apparently, lose them all, all five of them, in fact; they were all now, apparently, trying to, currently, catch their respective second winds of breath from within the confines of an alley found just in-between two very large skyscraper buildings. And, suffice it to say, this was a most definite real problem for our trio of colorful dragon protectors, especially as far as our old friend, Lao-Shi, was concerned, and he was the most skillfully experienced of the lot in terms of these kinds of magical matters. But, even he could never have imagined that this sort of thing would actually be a thing.

I mean, never in his whole entire, lengthy, career as a dragon warrior did Lao-Shi ever believe that it was actually possible for a pair of common-variety bred mountain goblins and a singular common-variety breed of a common Troll to actually become this much to deal with, and he was already well aware of the initial danger that both species tended to pose all on their very own as it was. Why, he never even expected this level of difficulty from a pair of Hobgoblins and they were already well known as being among the most dangerous 13 threats to the magical world. And the real main reason for Lao-Shi's initial difficulty in believing in this new threat level rise is actually because of one very simple factoid about all three of these magical species in general; they were not among the most intelligent of creatures to deal with in a real fight. For you see, it has always been because of the initial lack of real consistency in the intelligence of these three magical creature breeds that they were always, under normal circumstances, somewhat easier for an experienced dragon to deal with. But, not this time around, however, oh-ho-no-no-no-no, this time around; they actually all knew how to properly counter practically every single standard dragon attack and move, exactly, and how to land a few pretty effective blows against the very dragon itself, as I am quite displeased to be also adding to all of that as well. Now then, this was, of course, all so very inconceivable for the old Lao-Shi to actually believe in at first, but, eventually, though; believe in it all, he soon had to, and, what was even more so was the mere fact that he was also not quite so certain about how the dragon trio was actually going to properly deal this new predicament of theirs, because he had no real ideas of his very own whatsoever, I can assure you of that much.

However, it was right about at this point that our dear young friend, Mr. Jake Long, was actually able to come up with something of a plan of his very own, and it was actually a plan that involved a little special something that he had originally told to the young Miss Mayzie Brooks during her initial 'first day of dragon training' exercises. Although, because of the simple fact that this particular topic was, once again, brought up amongst the three of them, the old Lao-Shi was then very quick to, once again, attempt to discuss something very important with his grandson, something that regarded the latter's initial training methods in regards to the young dragon-in-training, Miss Mayzie Brooks. But, before the old Chinese Dragon could actually get in any deeper with this particular topic, he was then, soon, once again, interrupted by yet another attack and it was, of course, because of the five magical brutes that attacked them all from way before. For you see, they had all, once again, managed to track down this small group of colorful dragons and they were all just itching for the chance to begin finishing up exactly where they had all left off before. But, before they could actually even begin to make proper physical contact with the three dragon warriors, Jake was then very quick to take the opportunity to remind the young Miss Mayzie Brooks of when he first told her to "start using far more unorthodox attacks and fighting techniques, in order to keep her opponents constantly guessing and on their toes at all times", an idea that our dear young Miss Mayzie Brooks was still quite able to remember being taught quite easily, no doubt about that one, folks.

For you see, once she was, yet again, confronted by the exact same very large troll member of the enemy group of five, just as it was the case from before, our dear young Miss Mayzie Brooks might have, at first, tried to use a few minor standard attacks against him, to start out with, at least. But, it was, in truth, just when the very large troll was actually just starting to swing back at her, precisely, that our dear young lady Tibetan Dragon's new fighting style and strategy was, at last, then brought to light. For you see, once the troll had actually swung his enormously large right arm directly at her, the young Miss Mayzie Brooks was actually then very quick to take the opportunity to actually grab onto this enormously large appendage of his. And then, she was actually able to use it as the perfect aiming position to deliver a very swift, and yet, still very sound and strong, kick to troll's very large and, quite frankly, very ugly-looking kind of troll face. Now then, this was, of course, more enough to leave both the two mountain goblins and the two hobgoblins feeling just a teensy-weensy bit caught off-guard as an immediate result of it all, and the old blue dragon, Lao-Shi himself, was also left to feel pretty much the exact same way as them at this point, as well. However, just when the big old enemy troll was, essentially, just staggering all around and about, no doubt because of that recently received swift kick to the face, the very next thing that we see our dear young Miss Mayzie Brooks actually doing was actually using her dragon tail to, essentially, but subtly and surely, sabotage her big old troll opponent's initial sense of balance, which, of course, then soon led to him falling right over, landing flat onto his very large and very wide-looking troll type of back.

Now then, it was, at this point, that the official 'second round' for these two aggressive groups of magical creatures was officially started, and the very next thing that was to happen right afterwards was that the two hobgoblins were both then very quick to start attacking Mr. Jake Long, while the two mountain goblins were both then very quick to start attacking old Lao-Shi. However, this time around, as our dear young and friendly American Dragon, Mr. Jake Long, was initially fighting back, the battle was actually quite very quick to start turning in his initial favor. For you see, this time around, he was actually fighting in a somewhat…unconventional type of manner, which was actually allowing him to get in some pretty decent and effective shots and blows whilst up against the two hobgoblins that he was currently facing right about now. And the exact same thing could also be said for the young Miss Mayzie Brooks, as the very next thing that she was then shown doing was rushing over to help out old Lao-Shi, who was currently having some trouble with his two winged Mountain Goblin opponents, due to him still relying on some very basic and standard attacks and techniques. However, once little Miss Mayzie was able to implement some very unconventional battle tactics and techniques, she was able to gain the upper-hand against her opponents, all of the way up until both she and Lao-Shi were actually able to deliver a very severe attack against the two mountain goblins, which actually sent the two of them both quickly flying back as an immediate result of it all. But, in any event, though, once that had finally been taken care of, the two colorful and victorious dragons then finally took the opportunity to actually check up on their comrade, Mr. Jacob Luke Long himself, who was actually still currently having his very own way with the two hobgoblins that he was last seen facing off against way from before. All of the way up until he was, at last, finally able to put an end to this whole fight sequence between the three of them by, quite literally, tossing them both aside and then, sending them both directly right towards where both Lao-Shi and Mayzie were both currently located at the time, right before the two of them were both actually able to dodge it just in the nick of time. Now then, this, of course, simply allowed the two defeated hobgoblins the chance to freely crash right into their two mountain goblin cohorts and, thus, this resulted in an incredibly hilarious-appearing four magical creature body pile up, which was, of course, much to the initial chagrin and embarrassment of the four magical creatures in question who were all initially involved within it.

But, in any event, though, once all of that was, more or less, finally taken care of, the next thing on the agenda for these three colorful dragons was to deal with the massive enemy troll of the enemy group of five, who was only just recently beginning to regain his full consciousness, after Miss Mayzie Brooks had only just recently left him there, lying flat on his back earlier. However, even right after this troll was, essentially; finally back on his feet, the three dragons were all now far from feeling all that threatened by him this time around, and that was mostly because of the fact that, this time around; it was basically three against one for this round, as the troll was soon able to understand, after assessing the situation that he was currently now in. Or at least, that would have been the case, had Jake not insisted that the old dragon, Lao-Shi, remained out of this portion of the fight, stating the following statement right afterwards—

"Hey-hey-hey there, G, it's all good right now, okay, just relax, old man. I mean, after all, this big goon is going up against both the American Dragon and his new Dragon student right about now, is he not…?"

-Now then, this was, of course, more than enough to make the old dragon, Lao-Shi, feel the need to simply smile as an apparent response to all that was just said to him, as well as make him feel quite confident in the fact that his young dragon grandson and his new dragon pupil were both more than capable enough to deal with this particular problem all on their own. And deal with it they both did, folks, deal with it they both did, because, thanks to a few unorthodox techniques and movements from Jake Long's own side of things, as well as little Miss Mayzie Brooks' initial ability to follow them as closely and as best as she possibly could, their troll opponent was soon unable to figure out just what was going to be coming his way, all of the way up until it was, at long last, finally too late for him to react to it in any way, shape or form.

However, before we could actually get into any more further or deeper details regarding that exact same situation, we are then soon made to cut straight back to the good ol' shop of Canal Street Electronics yet again, and that was just about when we were actually allowed to see just what was going with our dear little old pixie friend, Mr. George the pixie, who was currently just using his pixie magic to operate a vacuum cleaner so that he could properly vacuum the shop's back room in a proper and effective manner, all while the little dog, Windchill, was currently and quite adamantly watching on during this whole endeavor, just like she was shown to be doing a little while, way before. But, what neither one of the two of them appeared to be completely aware of at this point was the fact that the still-as-sneaky-as ever Fu-Dog was once again attempting to try and sabotage the pixie's best efforts, and he was also, once again, attempting to use his earlier blue anti-pixie magic potion, in the hopes that, this time around, it would prove to be far more effective in his plans to get Mr. George the pixie to actually fail. However, just as soon as the old Shar-Pei dog had actually just finished up blowing out his anti-pixie magic potion directly right towards where old George was currently located at this time, something then began to go horribly wrong with his initial plan of attack. For you see, it was actually during this particularly critical moment in time that our dear little friend, Miss Windchill herself, was actually shown to be in the possession of a rather small bag of magical powder of her very own, a bag that she was soon able to open up and thus release into the air, which actually allowed it to, for lack of a better word, collide with the anti-pixie magic potion and react to it in a very magical sort of way, to say the absolute least. Why, in fact, the end result of this 'powdery collision' was actually the two powders becoming one singular puff of smoke and then that very same puff of smoke actually returning directly right towards where old Fu-Dog was currently sitting, which actually resulted in the little wrinkly Shar-Pei dog becoming incredibly itchy for some apparent reason, and that was very much to both his initial embarrassment as well as to his initial confusion.

But, all was then soon made to be perfectly clear to old Fu-Dog, just as soon as the little guy, George the pixie, finally just came right up and said that this was his revenge for Fu-Dog's earlier attempts at cheating him during this little wager of theirs. For you see, the magic powder that our little old friend, George the pixie, had and just recently asked little Miss Windchill to actively spread out throughout the air of the shop's backroom was, in fact, an anti-pixie potion remedy that was designed specifically by the ancient pixie clans of old in order to, specifically, counter-react the effects of the anti-pixie potion class of magical spells and to redirect them all completely back on whomever was responsible for using them all in the first place. Now, the after effects of all of that does tend to usually vary from person to person, but, in Fu-Dog's case; it was undoubtedly a rather severe case, but still very harmless in its own unique way, of constant itching and scratching. However, there was actually a very easy way for it all to be undone, but it had to be done by pixie's hand alone, as old George D. Flutteringson was very quick to point out to the clearly desperate talking Shar-Pei dog. It was right about at this point that old George decided tell old Fu-Dog what his terms were; he was to call off this bet of theirs right now as a complete forfeit and then and only then would George use his pixie powers to put an end to the old dog's constant scratching problems. Now, since there was denying that the old Fu-Dog was clearly caught in-between a rock and a hard place right about now, he decided to completely concede to little George the pixie's demands and thus called off the bet as the one true loser of it all.

And, since the terms of the bet were that, if George was proclaimed the winner, then he would be allowed to make Fu-Dog do the most embarrassing and demeaning thing that he could thing of, the very next thing that the professional little pixie ended up doing just after fixing Fu-Dog's itching problem was tell him just what that extremely embarrassing and demeaning thing really was after he had finally made up his mind about just what he really wanted to make old Fu-Dog actually do, and that the was following demand; he was to live amongst the Long family at their own personal residence and behave much like an honest and true-blue pet dog to the them all, including to both Jake and Mayzie, oh, and he was to also do so without using any of the usual privileges that he tended to have whilst living with the old dragon Master, Lao-Shi, and he was to strictly live by just about all of the rules that were standard for any other pet dog of this particular 'rank', without any questions or any compromises. Now, at first, the old pixie assistant just naturally assumed that the old Shar-Pei dog would truly find this type of living to be quite demeaning, when particularly compared to the way that he usually tends to live his life. But, as it would happen to turn out, old Fu-Dog was actually quite anxious to get started on this new 'sentence' of his. For you see, if the truth be told, he was always somewhat envious of the life that the more regular breeds of dogs tend to lead, and the very idea of him being able to spend his time like that for the period of two days time, precisely, well; that just seemed like an all expenses paid trip as far as old Fu-Dog was concerned, I can assure you of that much. And, while this was not precisely the type of reaction that both Windchill and George were initially expecting from Fu-Dog, the most reaction that either one of them did in response to all of it was simply shrug it all off like the strange type of turning of events that it really was, all things considered, and then, just get back to their own general agendas for the rest of their initial day.

Meanwhile, though, way back within the general vicinity of the Magus Bazaar, somewhere elsewhere, we are then soon shown just what the old dragon, Luong Lao-Shi, was currently up to at this point, and that was, basically, just him, essentially, just floating up high up above the magical marketplace in a sort of pacing type of floating motion, to be perfectly honest. For you see, he was currently just awaiting for the inevitable return of both his grandson, Mr. Jake Long himself, and his new little dragon apprentice, Miss Mayzie Brooks, as well, at this particular moment, and, when they did finally return to him, at last, they both immediately reported to him that they had both finally dealt with their most recent of attackers; the hobgoblins, the mountain goblins and their very large singular troll friend, and were ready to go about their day once again, even though it had already proven itself to be a very long enough one for them all already. But, regardless of that one specific factoid, though, the colorful trio of fire-breathing, flying reptiles was then soon back off on their own unique way once again and that was right about the exact same timeframe that the young Mr. Jake Long finally decided to ask a simple question of his currently calming down old grandfather/blue and green Dragon Master; "what, exactly, was he trying to speak to him about earlier in regards to his 'strange' teaching methods for little Miss Mayzie Brooks' initial dragon training, hmm?" Now, it was right about at this point in time that the old Lao-Shi finally began to see the true merit of Jake's initially unique training style and methods, especially since it was, ultimately, their unique style in nature in general that actually allowed them all the chance to properly defeat their previous foes in the ways that they did anyways. And so, in an effort to try and conceal his earlier feelings of doubt about Jake's abilities to teach at this particular moment in time, the old dragon, Lao-Shi, instead chose to speak out about how he was currently feeling about Jake's abilities to teach as of this exact same moment, and that was that while Jake's initial teaching methods might not seem quite as the same as old Lao-Shi's original teachings all were, they were still very much quite effective, at least as far as both Jake and Mayzie's relationship was initially concerned, and that was most likely to be exactly what little Miss Mayzie Brooks needed in order to become a great dragon. Now, needless to say, that was just about enough to make both Jake and Mayzie smile just a little bit, but, what they didn't truly know was just how much the old Lao-Shi truly did believe every single word that he just said, he truly did believe that, one way or another, his grandson was going to, most definitely, make his new dragon apprentice into a very mighty and very powerful dragon warrior.

Meanwhile, though, way back within the mysterious-looking and quite secretive appearing hideaway of the numerous goblin mobsters from way before, we are then soon shown just what had become of the two mountain goblins, the two hobgoblins and their singular, and largely muscled, troll thug of a friend. For you see, they had all, apparently, been returned to the very same place from whence they had all originally come from, and were all even, apparently, also 'gift-wrapped' to a certain degree, if you know what I mean, specifically for the sake of 'looking really nice' for the rest of their goblin mobster 'friends' and 'colleagues'. Now, while the rest goblins within the gang might not have been all that too happy about this result in their original plans and schemes, especially not in regards to the fact that their wannabe recruits actually spilled the beans about everything and everyone who was actually involved within it all, the goblin mob boss, as it happen to be the case, ultimately decided, that despite this monumental failure on the part of their five new recruitment candidates, their gang was still in need of some much wanted extra muscle and plenty of it. And since, clearly, these five 'goons' were all actually able to cause enough trouble for the dragons to actually warrant them giving this type of retribution as a punishment, they just might be the type of goons that their gang was in need of very much at this time, especially if they were all ever actually hoping to regain some of their original glory as a very powerful goblin crime syndicate within New York City itself. Now, despite this being something of a very large pill for the majority of this goblins gang to actually swallow, it was, ultimately, decided that they were going to follow the will of their boss in full, regardless of how odd that it might have seemed to all of them. And thus, it was then soon made completely official by the aforementioned Goblin mob boss at this point that; as of this exact same moment forward and for about as long as he saw fit to allow it to be the case; these two mountain goblins, their two hobgoblin friends and their very large troll thug of cohort, they were all now made official members of this goblin crime family in full, a fact that, undoubtedly, made the five magical brutes themselves all feel a great deal of pride and excitement, to say the absolute least, I can assure you that one, make no mistake about it.

 **(Episode Ends)**

 **Author's Notes:** Sorry about the ending, I had a hard time finding the right words to use.


End file.
